Bei der Sitte - Vice
by KBRC87
Summary: AU: Beckett ist eine uniformierte Polizistin beim Sittendezernat des 12. Reviers. Die Geschichte spielt ca. 5 Jahre bevor Beckett und Castle sich tatsächlich in der Show treffen. - Übersetzung der Originalgeschichte „Vice" von Sandiane Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bei der Sitte - Vice**

**A/N:** Aufgrund einer andauernden Schreibblockade habe ich mich mal an eine Übersetzung gewagt. Ausgewählt habe ich dafür meine Lieblingsgeschichte von Sandiane Carter. Ihr Einverständnis zu dieser Aktion liegt natürlich vor. Das Original findet ihr unter:  s/8393226/1/Vice

* * *

_November 2003_

Beckett schob eine Hand durch ihr kurzes Haar und zuckte zurück, als sie merkte, wie das Gel an ihren Fingern kleben blieb. Lanie hatte sie gewarnt, ihre Haare nicht zu berühren.

Sie seufzte, beugte sich über das kleine Becken im Waschraum des 12. Reviers und spülte ihre Hände ab. Sie blickte noch einmal auf ihr Gesicht, das gelbliche Licht ließ sie bleicher aussehen als sonst und sie konnte nicht wirklich erkennen, ob ihr Make-up zu vampirmäßig war.

Sie hoffte nicht.

Nachdem sie sich die Hände abgetrocknet hatte, justierte sie ihren Rock, ohne zu versuchen ihn weiter nach unten zu zerren, sie hatte sich längst mit der unsäglichen Kürze des Teils abgefunden. Sie sollte jedenfalls eine Nutte sein und zumindest sah sie so aus. Ihr Oberteil funkelte trotz des Fehlens von Umgebungslicht heftig, als wolle es ihre gedrückte Stimmung wettmachen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

In der Regel genoss sie es, undercover zu sein, den Nervenkitzel, die gesamte Geheimniskrämerei, niemand wusste wer sie war, was ihre Agenda war. Es erfüllte Kate Beckett mit einem Gefühl der Macht, wie nichts, was sie je zuvor gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte in der High School einige Schauspielkurse belegt, genug um Rollenspiele zu genießen.

Aber heute Abend...

Heute kam ihr Vater aus der Reha. Nüchtern. Endlich. Er hatte sie vorhin angerufen, hatte ihr gesagt, er wolle keine große Sache daraus machen, aber sie hatte geplant ihn zum Abendessen einzuladen, vielleicht sogar bei ihm zu Hause - und dann wurde sie zu diesem Fall gerufen.

Sie konnte nicht nein sagen. Sie brauchten eine gutaussehende Frau, und noch besser, jemand, der genug Russisch sprechen konnte, um undercover zu gehen. Und Kates Name kam ins Spiel, obwohl sie nur eine Uniformierte war. Ein wenig mehr als ein Nichts.

Sie konnte ein solches Angebot nicht ablehnen, nicht wenn sie irgendwann Detective werden wollte.

Beckett kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, ertappte sich selbst dabei beim Blick in den Spiegel und stoppte. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und trat aus dem Waschraum, Hüften schwingend, ihren mit Lipgloss bedeckten Mund zusammengepresst.

Jetzt war sie Anya Ivanova, 20 Jahre alt, eine russische Einwanderin, die vor einem Jahr in New York aufgetaucht war und heute für den Zuhälter und Drogendealer Antonio Velasquez arbeitete.

Das hieß, wenn sie in seinen neuen Nachtclub _Russian Angels_ reinkommen konnte.

* * *

„Noch mal, Beckett. Wie ist der Plan?"

Sie stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer aus, hielt ihre Verärgerung aber in Zaum, weil sie erst 24 war und dieser Kerl, Miles Osborne, ein Detective der Sitte, etwa doppelt so alt wie sie. Er erinnerte sie ziemlich gerne daran, dass er schon im Revier gewesen war, als sie noch in den Kindergarten ging.

(Sie hatte die Rechnung nachvollzogen und festgestellt, dass es leider wahr war).

„Ich schaue mich als Anya um, rede mit Leuten und sammele so viele Informationen wie ich kann über Antonio Velasquez und seine angeblich minderjährigen Prostituierten", rezitierte sie.

„Und?"

„Ich gehe kein Risiko ein, versuche unbemerkt zu bleiben und steige aus, wenn etwas schief geht."

Osborne verengte seine klaren, blauen Augen. „Das ist kein Spiel, Beckett. Ich meine es ernst. Ich will nicht, dass meine Jungs da rein gehen müssen, um Sie da herauszuholen."

„Das müssen sie nicht", versprach sie ruhig, ihr Kinn angehoben, versuchend so viel Vertrauen, wie möglich zu projizieren. Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Augen der beiden anderen Jungs auf sie gerichtet waren. Ein Detective namens Robinson vom Rauschgiftdezernat und Osbornes Partner, ein robuster, jüngerer Schwarzer, der ihr eher gefiel. Johnson war stark und ruhig, er hatte etwas in seinen Augen, das einen dazu brachte, ihm vertrauen zu wollen.

„Gut", sagte Osborne. „Sie haben die Kopfhörer. Wenn Sie fertig sind, geht es los."

Beckett drehte sich um, nahm ihre Handtasche vom einzigen freien Stuhl und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Männer, die sich im Innern des Überwachungsfahrzeugs drängten. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden", sagte sie, öffnete eine der hinteren Türen und trat hinaus.

Ihre High Heels klackten gegen den Bürgersteig, scharf und klar, und sie waren fast so gut für ihr Selbstvertrauen, wie die kleine Pistole, die sie an ihrem inneren Oberschenkel versteckt hielt.

* * *

Beckett bahnte sich ihren Weg an die Bar und ließ ihr leeres Glas auf den hölzernen Tresen sinken, versuchte nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, als sie eine Hand an ihrem Hintern spürte.

Es war nicht die erste und würde auch nicht die letzte sein.

Sie drehte sich langsam um, arrangierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck neu, um, wie sie hoffte, Interesse und Verführung zu vermitteln, anstatt den Ärger und die Frustration, die in ihrer Brust brodelten.

Bisher war die Undercover-Operation ein komplettes Fiasko. Sie wurde in den Club gelassen, was gut war, aber ihre Kopfhörer hatten etwa 30 Minuten danach aufgehört zu funktionieren. Sie war seitdem auf sich allein gestellt, versuchte sich ohne Erfolg in den hinteren Raum zu schleichen, einen Blick auf den Zuhälter zu erhaschen, nach dem sie suchten.

Beckett war müde und hungrig. Sie wollte, dass es vorbei war, damit sie zu ihrem Vater gehen konnte.

Die Chance, dass das jetzt passierte, war gering.

„Hey, du." Der Mann mit den wandernden Händen grinste. Er hatte ein schmales Gesicht, dichte, lockige Haare und Tattoos auf seinen muskulösen Schultern verteilt. Sein Akzent war Russisch, dachte sie, war sich aber nicht sicher.

„Hallo", sagte sie und senkte mit Absicht ihre Stimme und ihre Wimpern. Sie sollte schließlich 20 Jahre alt sein und Schüchternheit gefiel einer bestimmten Art von Männern.

'Wandernde Hände' schien einer dieser Männer zu sein. Er grinste sie an, seine Augen für eine unverschämt lange Zeit auf ihre Brust gerichtet, bis er nach ihr griff und sie mit den Händen auf ihren Hüften näher an sich zog.

„Also, wie ist dein Name, Babe?"

Beckett wollte aufgrund des Spitznamens ihre Augen rollen, aber sie blickte ihn stattdessen an und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Anya", bot sie an.

„Anya. Ist das nicht schön. Nun, ich bin Paul, Anya. Sehr schön dich kennen zu lernen." Er hielt ihre Hand eine Weile in seiner und sie konnte den Schweiß fühlen, der seine Handfläche benetzte. Er war offensichtlich ein wenig betrunken, aber sie fragte sich, ob da noch mehr war, aufgrund des unscharfen Blicks in seinen Augen.

„Du arbeitest hier?", fragte er und deutete in den Club, wo die Leute nach harten Techno-Beats tanzten.

Sie schüttelte einmal den Kopf.

„Nein?" Er schien nicht überrascht, er war wohl ein Stammgast und hatte sie hier noch nie gesehen.

„In der Regel arbeite ich in ... einem anderen Club", sagte sie und hob eine Hand, um ihr Haar glattzustreichen. „Downtown."

Sie hatte ihre ganze Geschichte parat, alle Namen sorgfältig gespeichert, aber sie war dennoch erleichtert, als er das Thema fallen ließ. Seine Hand streichelte ihre Hüfte hoch und runter, in irritierender Form, und er fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Also sag mal, Anya. Was machst du so?"

Sie musterte den Mann und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er eventuell irgendeine Art von persönliche Verbindung zum Zuhälter hatte, nach der sie suchte. Wenn er ein Stammgast war - vielleicht war es einen Versuch wert.

„Ich mache was du willst", sagte sie, klapperte mit den Wimpern und griff langsam nach dem Träger ihres BHs. Sie hielt ihn zwischen zwei Fingern und zog ihn über die Rundung ihrer Schulter, damit er nicht falsch verstand, was sie meinte.

Pauls Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Pupillen geweitet, seine Atmung flach, als er sie ansah.

Ugh. Männer.

„Möchtest du jetzt", murmelte er, aber es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.

Er wollte ihr nur allzu bereitwillig glauben.

„Uh-huh", flüsterte sie, drehte ihre Hüften, während sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, was ihn dazu brachte, ihre Beine zu bemerken, die wahnsinnigen High Heels. Sie brauchte mehr Praxis beim Tragen dieser Dinger, sie hatte sich auf der Treppe im Revier beinahe den Knöchel verdreht.

Der Mann beugte sich vor und Beckett machte sich bereit, wischte jede Emotion aus ihrem Gesicht - Anya fühlte keinen Ekel. Anya fühlte gar nichts. Aber er küsste sie nicht, er legte seinen Mund an ihr Ohr und fragte leise: „Und wie viel wird mich was-immer-ich-will kosten?"

Vielleicht war er doch nicht so betrunken, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Sie sah ihn an, lächelte verschmitzt. „Für dich wird es ein echtes Schnäppchen."

Paul lachte, sein schwerer, feuchter Atem streifte ihre Schläfe. Er stand auf, eine Hand an ihrem unteren Rücken.

Großartig. Es schien, als hatte sie ihn überzeugt.

„Lass uns irgendwo mehr ... privates hingehen," sagte er zu ihr und sie nickte leicht als Zustimmung. Sie folgte ihm nach hinten und versuchte ihren Triumph zu verbergen.

Endlich, endlich erreichte sie etwas.

* * *

Jedenfalls hatte sie das gedacht.

Es gab mehrere Zimmer im hinteren Teil des Clubs, er war viel größer als sie erwartet hatte, und ein Teil von ihr wollte die Jungs im Sittendezernat würgen, weil sie nicht in der Lage gewesen waren, ihr genauere Informationen zu geben.

Die beiden stämmigen, unpassierbaren Männer, die die Tür beobachteten, hatten sie hereingelassen. Einer der beiden hatte Beckett einen langen, misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen, bis Paul etwas aggressiver erklärt hatte: „Sie gehört zu mir."

Zumindest war das geklärt. Sie hatte recht gehabt, Paul hatte Verbindungen zum Club.

Aber der feste Griff seiner Hand an ihrem Handgelenk, als sie ihm hinein folgte, das Aufblitzen von Lust in seinen Augen, jedes Mal, wenn er zu ihr zurückschaute -

Das alles ließ ihren Magen verkrampfen. In was war sie da nur hineingeraten?

Es war ja nicht so, dass Beckett nicht zuvor schon für die Sitte undercover gearbeitet hatte. Sie hatte, zweimal, und alle hatten ihr gesagt, was für einen großartigen Job sie gemacht hatte. Aber sie hatte als Köder fungiert, war von einem Team umgeben gewesen und ansonsten hatte sie nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Berührungen waren nicht oft vorgekommen.

Das - in die Hinterzimmer eines Nachtclubs gezogen zu werden, der berüchtigt war für seine Verbindungen zu Prostitution und Drogen - das war neu. Und obwohl Beckett wusste, dass sie die Mittel hatte Paul auszuschalten, wenn es darauf ankam, wusste sie nicht, wo die Notausgänge waren, wusste nicht, wie die anderen Gäste reagieren würden.

Scheiße.

Sie gab vor, sich ihr Haar hinters Ohr stecken zu wollen, eine Tarnung, um ihre Fingerspitzen an den Kopfhörer zu drücken, stumm bittend, dass das Ding seine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen würde. Schön wärs.

Was sollte sie tun? Alles vergessen und verschwinden? Wahrscheinlich hätte Detective Osborne gewollt, dass sie genau das tat, aber -

Zur Hölle, nein. Sie hatte fast zwei Stunden in diesem Club versucht, Zugang zu Velasquez zu bekommen. Sie würde nicht aufhören, jetzt wo sie so nah dran war. Na ja, näher immerhin.

Nein, Kate Beckett würde nicht abhauen, nur weil die Dinge ein wenig heißer wurden.

Paul führte sie durch einen verrauchten Raum mit Tischen und Bänken und ziemlich vielen Personen, die mit verschiedenen, vermutlich illegalen Aktivitäten beschäftigt waren. Sie schaute durch den Raum, in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf Velasquez zu erhaschen, wenn er überhaupt hier war.

Aber sie waren zu schnell und sie konnte Paul nicht bitten, langsamer zu gehen, nicht, wenn sie unauffällig bleiben wollte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und blinzelte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit dafür auf den Grundriss des Clubs gerichtet - zumindest würde sie einige wertvolle Informationen für ihr Team mit zurückbringen können.

Dann waren sie im nächsten Raum, wo die Lichter mehr gedimmt waren, und noch bevor sie sich orientieren konnte, fühlte Beckett wie sie herumgewirbelt wurde, ihr Rücken schlug mit einem dumpfen Ton gegen die Wand, ihr Kopf folgte. Autsch, das tat weh -

Aber sie hatte keine Zeit sich zu erholen, denn Paul war auf ihr, Hände und Mund und Zähne, ugh, sein Körper nahe genug an sie gepresst, dass sie die harte Beule in seiner Jeans fühlen konnte. Scheiße, das war _nicht_ der Plan.

Nicht der Plan.

Sie schob mit all ihrer Kraft und es gelang ihr, sich für ein paar kostbare Sekunden von ihm zu lösen. Ihr Kopf schwamm und sie fluchte innerlich. Sie musste sich am nächsten Stuhl abfangen. Pauls Hand krallte sich um ihren Bizeps, hart genug, um sie zu verletzen.

„Was ist los, Schatz?", flüsterte er, anschwellende Wut in seiner Stimme erkennbar. „Du hast gesagt, _alles was ich will_ -"

Kate sah ihn an, sah die Drohung in seinen kalten, leeren Augen, und ihre Antwort erstarb auf ihrer Zunge. Scheiße, Scheiße, sie hatte den Kerl unterschätzt.

Sie warf einen Blick in die Runde, schaute sich nach Hilfe um, einen Weg nach draußen. Irgendetwas. Das Zimmer war dunkel und größtenteils leer, abgesehen von zwei Paaren, ein Mädchen auf den Knien vor einem Mann, der wenigstens 50 sein musste, und zwei Personen, die buchstäblich umeinander gewickelt waren, geschützt in eine Ecke. Keiner von ihnen war geeignet, um ihr zu helfen.

„Antworte mir, Miststück", knurrte Paul, seine andere Hand schoss nach oben und schloss sich um ihren Hals, schnitt ihr die Luft ab. Okay. Sie hatte genug.

Beckett zog ihren rechten Arm zurück und ließ ihn auf den Oberkörper des Mannes fliegen, bevor er sie erwürgen konnte. Ihr Handballen traf mit einem dumpfen Knall seinen Solarplexus und er stolperte rückwärts, sie sofort loslassend.

Sie berührte mit den Fingern ihren Hals, dankbar für diesen ersten, schönen Lufthauch, der in ihren Körper floss wie kühles Wasser. Paul war keuchend am Boden, setzte sich aber auf, abgestützt auf seine Unterarme. Zeit zu verschwinden.

Sie machte einen Bogen um ihn, eine Hand strich entlang der Wand, ebenso für das Gleichgewicht, als auch zur Orientierung. Sie hielt inne, als sie die Tür erreichte, durch die sie gekommen waren.

Sie warf noch mal einen Blick durch den Raum, hoffend auf das rote, rettende Licht eines Notausgangs, aber sie konnte keines finden. Der einzige Weg nach draußen, war der, den sie hereingekommen waren.

Verdammt.

Paul stand nunmehr stolpernd auf seinen Füßen und sie konnte sich keine Sekunde des Zögerns leisten. Sie schob den dünnen Vorhang beiseite und ging zurück in den helleren, volleren Raum, wo sie gehofft hatte, einen Blick auf Velasquez werfen zu können.

Dafür war es jetzt zu spät, dachte sie, und ging geradewegs auf die Tür zu, als sich ein betrunkener Mann auf sie stürzte, sie aus der Bahn warf und sie - einmal mehr - gegen die Wand prallen ließ.

Das war ein Mal zu oft und sie verzog das Gesicht, als ihr Ellbogen in den Beton einschlug, ihr Kopf folgte beinahe. Was zum Teufel -

„Du bist so schön", brüllte der Mann, auf sie sabbernd, offensichtlich störte es ihn nicht, dass er nun ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag.

Kate stieß ihn und versuchte ihre Sicht zu fokussieren. „Lass mich los", sagte sie, Zähne knirschend und sich an Paul erinnernd. Oh, um Gottes willen, falls dieser Trunkenbold ihr noch mehr Ärger einbrachte -

„Lass. Los", zischte sie, ihre Kräfte sammelnd, um ihn wegzuschieben. Aber der Mann war schwer und schien es bequem zu haben. Beckett fühlte die Klaue der Panik in ihrem Innern.

Nein, nein, sie konnte _das_ -

„Ich glaube, die Lady hat Sie darum gebeten, sie gehen zu lassen", sagte eine Stimme über ihnen, eine starke, feste Stimme, die sich himmlisch anhörte, weil es nicht Pauls war.

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde der Trunkenbold von ihr heruntergerollt, eine warme Hand umfasste ihre und sie wurde von einem Mann mit sehr, sehr blauen Augen auf ihre Füße gezogen. Für einen Moment war das alles, was sie bemerken konnte, aber dann registrierte sie sein Gesicht und dachte, _ist das -?_

Bevor sie jedoch sicher sein konnte, holte die Stimme ihres ehemaligen 'Kunden' sie aus ihrer Trance. „Wo ist die Schlampe?", schrie er von irgendwo viel zu nahe.

„Scheiße", flüsterte sie und der blauäugige Mann sah sie mit Interesse an, eine seiner Augenbrauen aufgewölbt.

„Ich nehme an, dass er mit _diese Schlampe_ Sie meint?"

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen ohne zu antworten, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging zurück in den Hauptraum, zur Anonymität der Tanzfläche.

„Hey, warte!" Oh, du meine Güte. Wenigstens hatte er nicht versucht, sie festzuhalten. Er folgte ihr lediglich zu dem Durchgang, der zurück in den Club führte, holte sie ein, als sie für eine Sekunde schwankte, nicht gewillt das Hinterzimmer zu verlassen, in das sie so schwierig hereingekommen war.

Aber sie hatte keine Wahl.

„Arbeiten Sie hier?", fragte der Mann mit den blauen Augen und erinnerte sie damit wieder an seine lästige Anwesenheit. Sie ignorierte ihn und schlüpfte zwischen den beiden Wachhunden hindurch, mischte sich schnell unter die tanzende Menge.

_Schau nicht zurück, schau nicht zurück._

Paul würde sie bald vergessen haben, aber das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte, waren seine durch die Diskothek schweifenden Augen, die sie erblickten. Sie hörte jedoch einen Tumult und laute Stimmen, und gerade als sie am Rand der Tanzfläche stand, konnte sie nicht anders.

Sie schaute zurück.

Einer der Türsteher hielt den Mann fest, der ihr geholfen hatte - sie wollte ihn nicht Richard Castle nennen, er konnte es nicht sein. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Der Typ versuchte offensichtlich, sich aus dem Schlamassel herauszureden, in den er sich selbst gebracht hatte, und Kate beobachtete gebannt, wie es ihm gelang.

Der Türsteher ließ ihn los, sein Mund formte lautlos etwas, das offensichtlich eine Drohung war, und schob Castle - nein, nein, den blauäugigen Mann - in Richtung Ausgang. Beckett fühlte eine Woge der Erleichterung, obwohl es sie nicht kümmern sollte, _es war ihr egal_, und sie folgte den beiden Männern zur Tür, versteckt im Schatten.

Sie wartete, bis die Tür wieder geschlossen war, der Türsteher wieder an seinem Platz stand, bevor sie schließlich in die kalte, dunkle Nacht trat.

Osborne würde wütend auf sie sein.

* * *

Doch Osborne wartete nicht an der Tür auf sie.

Der Mann war da.

Richard Castle, dachte sie wieder, diesmal war es einfach nicht zu leugnen. Sie hatte genug Stunden damit verbracht, sehnsüchtig auf den Einband seiner Bücher zu starren, sich fragend, ob sich sein Lächeln im wirklichen Leben genauso warm und wunderbar anfühlen würde.

Was um Himmels willen machte der Mann in einem Club wie dem _Russian Angels_? Ihr Lieblingsautor. Verdammt, es war ihr egal -

„Alles in Ordnung?", sagte er mit weicher Stimme, irgendwie sanfter als sie erwartet hatte, und bewegte sich zu ihr.

Sie wich zurück.

„Ich bin okay", erklärte sie kühl. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, danke." Für den Fall, dass ihre Worte nicht deutlich genug waren, faltete sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Die Luft war kühl, wodurch sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und natürlich hatte er es bemerkt.

Sie realisierte es nicht, begriff nicht, was er tat, bis er seine Jacke über ihre Schultern hängte, und dann zuckte sie zurück, der Stoff rutschte fast zu Boden, wenn da nicht Castles schnelle Reflexe gewesen wären.

„Was machen Sie da?"

Verdammt, sie musste wieder zurück zum Van, nicht hier rumstehen wie ein Idiot und in die blauen Augen starren, die im schwachen Schein der Straßenlaternen so viel dunkler aussahen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen meine Jacke. Sie frieren offensichtlich", entgegnete er mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen, nicht eingeschüchtert durch ihre Reaktion.

„Ich bin nicht -" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, sie würde niemals im Leben diesen Mann verstehen. „Meine Güte, behalten Sie die Jacke. Es ist Ihre. Ich muss sowieso gehen."

„Wohin?"

Sie hatte sich halb umgedreht, aber er stellte sich zwischen sie und die Straße, wo der Van wartete, etwas eifriges, neugieriges in seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", sagte sie barsch, ein Teil von ihr war entsetzt, dass sie diese Worte zu ihrem Lieblingsautor sagte. Aber das war genau der Punkt - die ganze Situation war surreal und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

Sie war müde, und mit müde kam bissig, und sie konnte nicht anders.

Er schien allerdings sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort zu sein. „Sie sind nicht wirklich eine Nutte, oder?", sagte er, die Augen intensiv auf sie gerichtet. Sie wollte ihm fast gratulierten und ihn fragen, ob er einen Preis wollte.

Stattdessen seufzte sie, verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, ihm auszuweichen. Er bewegte sich zusammen mit ihr.

„Wer sind Sie?"

_Oh, Jesus._

„Gehen Sie nach Hause, Mr. Castle." Im gleichen Moment als die Worte ihren Mund verließen, schloss sie entsetzt die Augen. _Verdammt, wie blöd war sie eigentlich?_

Sein Gesicht begann praktisch zu strahlen. „Sie kennen mich."

Und das wars. „Könnte sein, dass ich eines Ihrer Bücher gelesen habe", murmelte sie und hoffte, er würde es dabei belassen.

„Ernsthaft?" Er lachte, und ugh, es war ein schöner Klang, der etwas tief in ihrem Bauch freisetzte. „Ich bin nicht so berühmt. Sie müssen tatsächlich einige Zeit damit verbracht haben, auf meine Biographie zu starren, um mich auf der Straße erkennen zu können."

_Nicht erröten, Kate._

„Ich muss gehen", wiederholte sie, aber ihre Beine schienen angewurzelt zu sein.

„Sie sind keine Nutte", sagte er noch einmal und es war viel zu viel Faszination in dieser vollen Stimme. Er kam wieder näher und diesmal blieb sie, wo sie war, sie hätte ihre Füße auch nicht bewegen können, um ihr Leben zu retten.

„Es ist schade", seufzte er lachend. „Ich hätte eine Menge Geld bezahlt ...", er ließ seine Augen über sie schweifen und es war jetzt nicht annähernd so gruselig, wie es vorhin in der Bar mit Paul gewesen war. „... um diesen Mund küssen zu dürfen."

Sie tat ihr Bestes, um ihr aufkommendes Schaudern zu verstecken. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es funktionierte.

„Mir fällt es schwer, nicht beleidigt zu sein", sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr so fest.

Er sah nachdenklich aus. „Oh, wahrscheinlich nicht mein bestes Kompliment. Entschuldigung. Das passiert, wenn ich die ganze Nacht versuche, eine Stimmung oder ein Verhalten in Worte zu fassen, nur … all die guten Worte sind weg."

Der Versuch, Worte zu fassen -

„Sie waren wegen der Inspiration dort", erkannte sie schließlich, eine törichte Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus. _Wirklich, Kate._

„Ah, ich würde es nicht Inspiration nennen, sondern definitiv Authentizität." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, lieber Gott, und sie merkte, wie sie sich zu ihm neigte. _Job. Erinnere dich, du hast einen Job._

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie, entsetzt über das ehrliche Bedauern, das in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Es war ein Uhr morgens, sie fror und sie musste dringend nach Hause. Sie konnte kein Gespräch über Bücher und Authentizität führen mit Richard _freaking_ Castle.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal Ihren Namen", beschwerte er sich und da war etwas leicht Lächerliches, aber auch etwas Liebenswertes an seinem Schmollmund.

„Kate", fand sie sich murmelnd, gegen alle Vernunft.

„Kate", wiederholte er langsam, als ob er es genoss. „Ich mag es. Kate."

Er sah sie mit einem Lächeln an, seine Augen mit Lachfältchen, wie auf dem Buchumschlag, und er beugte sich vor. Für eine atemlose, fassungslose Sekunde war sie sich sicher, er würde sie küssen.

Aber seine Lippen streiften nur ihre Wange, blieben dort für einen langen Moment, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen, Kate."

Er nahm sein Handy, ein schickes Ding, das wahrscheinlich hundert andere Dinge konnte neben telefonieren und SMS schreiben, und sagte zu ihr: "Ich rufe ein Taxi, wenn du es teilen willst -"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe mein eigenes. Danke."

Er begann mit jemanden vom Taxi-Unternehmen zu sprechen, seine Augen verließen schließlich ihre, fokussiert auf einen fernen Punkt an der Straße, und Beckett nutzte ihre Chance.

Sie floh.

* * *

**A/N:** Eine Übersetzung macht zwar Spaß, ist aber auch sehr zeitaufwendig. Diese Geschichte hat 33 Kapitel mit ca. 112.000 Wörtern. Deshalb seht das hier bitte als langfristiges Projekt, mit unregelmäßigen Updates.


	2. Chapter 2

_Januar 2004  
_  
Fünf Jahre. Fünf Jahre seitdem ihre Mutter in dieser Gasse erstochen worden war, während Kate und ihr Vater ohne sie im Restaurant saßen, unwissend, blind. _Luigi's_. Johanna hatte italienisches Essen immer geliebt.

Beckett starrte an die Zimmerdecke, trotz der Decken, die sich auf ihrem Bett auftürmten, war ihr kalt. Sie lauschte den wütenden Schlägen ihres Herzens, fragte sich, ob es jemals aufhören würde.

Ob der Schmerz jemals abstumpfen würde.

Die Therapeutin, zu der sie danach gegangen war, hatte ihr versprochen, dass die Wunde heilen würde, aber als die Jahre irgendwie vergingen und die Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter weiterhin ein scharfes Messer zwischen ihren Rippen blieb, eine gezackte Klinge, die sich bösartig verdrehte an Tagen wie diesen, zweifelte Beckett an den Worten der Frau.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment länger im Bett, die Augen starr nach oben gerichtet, ihren Körper ganz still haltend, als ob die geringste Bewegung die in ihr wirbelnde Trauer stören könnte, es noch schlimmer machen würde, als es ohnehin schon war.

Dann ertönte ihr Alarm und sie wusste, dass es sechs Uhr war, Zeit für sie aufzustehen, zu duschen, sich anzuziehen, etwas zu essen, bevor sie die U-Bahn zum Revier nahm. Zeit, um ihr Leben zu leben.

Ihr _Leben_.

Als ob sie eines hätte.

* * *

„Hey, Beckett."

Sie murmelte etwas zurück, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe ihre Augen zu heben, sie kannte die Stimme. Officer Marshall, ein netter Kerl mit zerzausten Haaren und äußerst grünen Augen, der Einzige, der bisher den Versuch, mit ihr befreundet zu sein, noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Früher oder später würde er es realisieren.

Kate Beckett brauchte keine Freunde und wollte auch keine. Lanie war eine Ausnahme, die die Regel bestätigte.

So konzentrierte sie sich auf den Bericht in ihren Händen, las ihn extra langsam, um sicherzustellen, dass Marshall verschwunden sein würde, wenn sie die letzte Zeile erreichte. Und er war es. Sie erlaubte sich einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung, dann nahm sie einen Stift und setzte ihren Namen ans Ende des Berichts.

„Beckett!"

Dieses Mal hob sie ihren Kopf ohne zu zögern, darauf trainiert jeden Ruf eines Detectives der Sitte zu beantworten. „Ja?"

„Ich brauche Sie im Konferenzraum", sagte Osborne zu ihr und ging an dem Schreibtisch vorbei, den sie sich mit ein paar anderen Uniformierten teilte.

Kate sah herab auf die Uhr ihres Vaters, die Uhr, die er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, und ihr Herz wurde schwer, als sie realisierte, wie früh es war. 10:32. Der Tag war gerade dabei, sich auf ewig zu strecken.

Nun gut. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie vielleicht noch mehr Papierkram zugewiesen bekommen. Oder sie wurde losgeschickt, um einen Verdächtigen abzuholen. Oh, sie hoffte auf den Verdächtigen. Sie musste all diese überschüssige Energie verbrennen, sie wollte etwas tun, anstatt zu denken.

Das war ihre beste Hoffnung für heute.

Kein Nachdenken.

* * *

Sie wollten, dass sie wieder den Köder spielte.

Es war nicht so, dass es sie störte, aber - ja, sie wunderte sich doch, ob ihr Aussehen der einzige Grund war, warum sie der Sitte zugewiesen worden war. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hing ihr das ein wenig zum Hals raus. Meine Güte, sie war die Beste in ihrer Klasse an der Akademie gewesen und das hatte sicherlich viel mehr mit ihrem Gehirn zu tun gehabt, als mit ihrem Körper.

Aber niemand schien sich übermäßig für ihr Gehirn zu interessieren, oder?

Beckett presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und versuchte auf ein Schmollen zu verzichten. Sie konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Besprechung. Dieses Mal war die Operation deutlich besser organisiert, umfasste eine größere Anzahl von Menschen. Wenn alles wie geplant verlief, würden sie sich Velasquez schnappen.

Ihn einsperren. Für immer.

Kate wusste, dass Detective Osborne nach und nach Informationen gegen den Mann gesammelt hatte, aber sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie viel er in den letzten Wochen zusammengetragen hatte. Sie konnte nicht anders, aber sie war ein wenig beeindruckt.

Als die Sitzung zu Ende war und jeder sich zum Gehen erhob, wandte sich Osborne an Kate, stellte sich zwischen sie und die Tür. „Ist das in Ordnung für Sie, Beckett?", fragte er, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, als würde er sie studieren. „Ich weiß, Sie sind jung, aber Sie sind die Einzige, die ich habe, die diese Rolle spielen kann. Und Sie haben das schon zuvor gut gehandhabt."

Fragte er, ob sie das konnte? Scheiße, hätte sie bloß etwas gesagt -

„Es ist okay, Sir. Ich kann das."

Zum Teufel, sie würde sich nicht die Chance entgehen lassen, ein Teil so einer Operation zu sein. Sie wusste, was das für ihre Karriere bedeuten könnte.

Osborne sah nachdenklich aus. „Okay", sagte er dann schließlich und öffnete die Tür für sie. „Gut."

Becketts Augen landeten für eine Sekunde auf der Hand des Detectives, die auf dem runden Türknauf ruhte, so als wäre es für Kate unmöglich zu schaffen, die blöde Tür für sich selbst zu öffnen, aber sie schluckte ihre Frustration herunter und trat in das Großraumbüro, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Es war eine Männerwelt.

Sie hatte das immer gewusst.

Und ja, sie vermisste Royce, das Vertrauen, das er immer in sie gehabt hatte, den Respekt, mit dem er sie behandelt hatte. Ihm war egal gewesen, dass sie eine Frau war, dass sie klug war. Wenn sie etwas falsch machte, schrie er sie an, wenn sie etwas gut machte, nahm er sie mit auf einen Drink.

Aber Royce war verschwunden. Sie arbeitete für die Sitte und diese Männer waren die einzigen Kollegen, die sie bekommen würde, sie musste einfach damit fertig werden.

_Spare deine Kämpfe für Situationen, in denen es darauf ankommt, Beckett._

* * *

Die Neon-Reklame des _Russian Angels_ sah traurigerweise vertraut aus, die Buchstaben flackerten in der einsetzenden Dunkelheit, sowohl 'i' und 'l' waren höchstwahrscheinlich kurz davor, zu erlöschen.

Kate drehte ihren Augen weg, strich ihr Kleid glatt und schob ihr Haar zurück.

Außer, dass es nicht wirklich _ihr_ Haar war. Sie hatten sie dazu gebracht, dieses Mal eine Perücke zu tragen, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ein Kunde oder Türsteher oder Barkeeper sie erkennen könnte. Seltsam genug, denn eine lange Mähne aus blondem, welligen Haar hatte niemals an erster Stelle von Becketts Träumen gestanden.

Sie trug auch ein anderes Kleid, ein dunkles, schimmerndes Teil, welches ihrer Meinung nach zu viel Bein und zu viel Dekolleté zeigte. Aber der Ausdruck in den Augen der Detectives der Sitte schien etwas anderes zu sagen.

Beckett grinste. Das College hatte ihr etwas gegeben, das ihr in der High School irgendwie nie klar gewesen war - die Erkenntnis, die Gewissheit, dass sie heiß war. Den anderen Wörtern 'schön' oder 'hinreißend' oder 'atemberaubend' hatte sie nie Vertrauen geschenkt, sie bedeuteten nichts.

Aber sie konnte sehen, wie die Männer sie betrachteten, wenn sie Röcke anhatte, wenn sie ihre Haare offen trug. Sie _bemerkten_ sie. Und ja, jetzt war ihr Haar kurz, aber dennoch - Kate wusste Bescheid.

Sie wusste schon seit einer Weile, dass sie dieses zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Nur ... sie wollte es nicht nutzen _müssen_.

Dafür war es jetzt zu spät, dachte sie, mit ihren Fingern über den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides streifend, zur Überprüfung der kleinen Wanze, die dort verborgen war. Dieses Mal würde sie nicht allein im Club sein, ein Detective der Sitte war schon drin, hoffentlich untergetaucht in der Menge, vielleicht sogar mit Sichtkontakt zu Velasquez.

Sie wussten von einer internen Quelle, dass der Mann heute Abend im Club sein würde. Alles, was sie tun mussten, war sich ihm zu nähern, ohne ihn oder seine Bodyguards zu verschrecken, ihn zu isolieren und zu verhaften. Osborne hatte das sehr klar gemacht, er wollte nicht, dass sie in den Club platzten, eine Verwirrung verursachend, die Velasquez ermöglichen könnte zu entkommen. Was er wollte, war Subtilität und Effizienz.

Das war der Grund, warum Kate zuerst zu dem Zuhälter gehen sollte, um möglichst sein Gespräch mit seinen Mitarbeitern aufs Band zu bekommen. Osborne wollte nicht nur den Besitzer des Clubs, er wollte auch wissen, wer für was in der Velasquez Organisation zuständig war.

Beckett trug diesmal keine Kopfhörer. Sie hatten versucht, die Risiken erwischt zu werden, zu begrenzen. Die Wanze war das Einzige, was sie verraten könnte. Einmal im Innern des Clubs, war sie auf sich allein gestellt. Aber ihr Team würde auf jede ihrer Bewegungen lauschen, bereit zum Eingreifen.

„Ich gehe rein", sagte sie leise, wissend, dass die Wanze ihre Worte auf jeden Fall übertragen würde.

Sie umklammerte ihre kleine Handtasche, nahm einen tiefen, reinigenden Atemzug und ging an die Arbeit.

* * *

Der Club war brechend voll.

Sie hätte fast einen Schritt zurück gemacht, als sie ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Platzangst überkam, aber ihre Cop-Instinkte setzten ein und halfen ihr, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

Es war doch interessant, dass soviel mehr Menschen hier waren, im Vergleich zu ihrem letzten Besuch. Entweder war der Nachtclub wirklich nachgefragt oder Velasquez' Netzwerk war gewachsen. Sie tendierte zur zweiten Erklärung.

Beckett durchsuchte den Raum, erblickte Detective Johnson, ließ ihre Augen jedoch nicht länger auf ihm ruhen, als für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er war an der Bar, in ein Gespräch mit ein paar Männern vertieft, die aussahen, als gehörten sie dorthin. Kate ging entschlossen zu den hinteren Räumen.

Es gab keine Notwendigkeit, Zeit zu verschwenden.

Die beiden Männer, die die Tür bewachten, könnten die gleichen wie beim letzten Mal sein, sie waren genauso massig und einschüchternd. Nur jemand, der sehr aufmerksam war - oder jemand, dessen Aufgabe es war, diese Dinge zu bemerken - hätte sagen können, dass es andere Personen waren.

Sie schritt auf sie zu, schwang ihre Hüften, eine unkompliziertere, selbstbewusstere Einstellung annehmend. Wenn sie an ihre eigene Geschichte glaubte, würden die es auch für wahr halten.

„Hallo, Jungs", sagte sie mit einem bedächtigen Lächeln, bewusst senkte sie ihre Augenlider, um die Männer abzuschätzen. Der russische Akzent schien zu wirken, ein Beinahe-Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des kleineren Mannes.

„Erwartet Mr. Velasquez dich?", fragte sein Partner, seine kalten Augen enthüllten, wie unbeeindruckt er war.

„Nein", sagte sie leicht kichernd und wickelte eine Strähne der künstlichen, blonden Haare um ihren Zeigefinger. „Aber seht mal", fuhr sie fort, als sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer hatte. „Ich bin eine Überraschung für ihn. Ein Geschenk. Von Nikolai."

Wenn Osbornes Informationen richtig waren, machte Velasquez Geschäfte mit der russischen Mafia und hatte sich ein paar Mal mit einem Mann getroffen, der sich selbst Nikolai Lyubov nannte. Wenn nicht ...

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick und der größere der beiden blickte sie an, starrend, als ob er versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Gott sei Dank konnte er das nicht.

„Zeig uns deine Handtasche", sagte er und deutete auf ihre winzige Tasche.

Beckett lachte, machte es lange und kehlig, während sie ihr Haar zurückwarf. „Jungs, wirklich. Man fragt doch nicht, ob man die Handtasche einer Frau sehen darf."

Die Ader am Hals des Mannes pulsierte. „Handtasche", sagte er einfach, eisig und endgültig.

Sie seufzte und hielt sie ihm hin. „Wenn du darauf bestehst."

Sie schauten hinein, die Finger fast zu dick, um den Reißverschluss des Dings zu öffnen. Als sie zufrieden feststellten, dass nichts Gefährliches in dem lächerlichen Innenraum enthalten war, gaben sie ihr die Tasche zurück.

Als ob sie ihre Waffe in ihrer Handtasche aufbewahren würde. Ehrlich.

Aber sie war drin, sie war _drin_ und das war alles, was zählte.

* * *

Genau wie der Hauptraum, waren die hinteren Räumlichkeiten überfüllt. Beckett machte ein paar Schritte und schätzte die Situation ab. Sie entschied, dass Velasquez vermutlich an dem Tisch war, wo die Leute am lautesten lachten und am meisten rauchten.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, langsam und bedächtig, stellte sich an den Tisch, bis alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Und dann ließ sie ihre Hände auf das dunkle, glänzende Holz sinken, ihr Gewicht auf ihren Handgelenken, ihren Rücken gewölbt, als sie in Velasquez' Augen starrte.

Er sah fast genauso aus wie auf dem Bild, das Osborne ihr gezeigt hatte, unerwartet jung - um die 35 oder so - und attraktiv in einer rauen Art und Weise, als hatte er den Großteil seiner Jugend draußen verbracht, an einem kalten, windigen Ort, der die gerade Nase gestaltet hatte, die hohen Wangenknochen und die mandelförmigen Augen, die immer zu blinzeln schienen.

„Mr. Velasquez, nehme ich an", sagte Kate leise, zufrieden mit dem sexy Echo ihrer Stimme in der plötzlichen Stille. Sie zog die Mundwinkel nach oben, ihre Augen entfernten sich niemals von denen des Mannes.

Sie war überrascht, als er ihrem Blick standhielt, nicht einmal flüchtig auf ihre Brust schielte, die, wie sie wusste, sehr entblößt war, durch die Art, wie sie sich nach vorne lehnte.

„Und du bist?", entgegnete er ruhig, kaum ein Hauch von Neugier in seiner Stimme.

„Ich bin dein Geschenk", erklärte sie selbstbewusst, ihren Kopf neigend, fühlend, wie sich das blonde Haar über ihrer Schulter ausbreitete. Es war seltsam, zu wissen, dass es nicht ihres war, auch wenn das Imitat gut war. „Das Geschenk, das Nikolai dir schickt."

Etwas blitzte in Velasquez' Augen auf, zu schnell für sie, um es zu identifizieren, und sie betete zu Gott, dass ihre Informationen richtig waren. Sie würden wahrscheinlich keinen Polizisten töten - und sie könnte sich sicherlich ihren Weg nach draußen erkämpfen - aber sie verspürte keinen großen Drang, mehr über diese beiden Dinge herauszufinden.

„Nikolai, ah", sagte der Clubbesitzer langsam. „Na, ist das nicht reizend von ihm. Gentlemen, macht Platz für diese charmante junge Lady."

Einige Männer rutschten von den Stühlen, auf die sie sich gelfläzt hatten. Sie hinterließen einen leeren Platz neben Velasquez und er nickte in dessen Richtung. Beckett bewegte sich, nahm sich Zeit, führte ihre Hand am Arm des Zuhälters herunter, während sie sich auf ihrem Platz niederließ.

„Du bist stark", schnurrte sie und legte ihre Finger an der Beuge seines Ellenbogens.

Er lachte bellend, sah nicht beeindruckt aus. Sie machte eine Notiz an sich selbst: _Unempfindlich gegenüber Schmeicheleien._

„Du kennst meinen Namen, aber ich weiß deinen nicht", meinte er und sie hörte wieder die Härte unter seiner scheinbar samtigen Stimme. Dieser Mann war nicht leicht zu täuschen. Beckett fühlte, wie sich in ihr alles vor Besorgnis zusammenzog.

„Ich bin Irina", bot sie einladend lächelnd an. „Und heute Abend...", fügte sie hinzu, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu erweichen. „... bin ich dein."

Er sah sie immer noch an, schätzte sie ab, seine Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn, hoben ihr Gesicht, um es zu mustern. „Du bist wirklich wunderschön." Der Ton, den er verwendete, war gleichgültig, als würde er über das Wetter reden - er sandte Schauer über ihren Rücken. „Nikolai hat dich geschickt, sagst du. Nun, warum sollte er das machen?"

Ah.

„Er möchte sicherstellen, dass du und er Freunde seid. Sehr, sehr gute Freunde", verkündete sie und schob ihre Hand von seinem Ellbogen auf seinen Oberschenkel. Sie fühlte sich lächerlich, weil er überhaupt nicht reagierte, aber sie hatte keinen besseren Plan.

„Sehr gute Freunde. Obwohl er meinen Geschäftsvorschlag abgelehnt hat. Nun, das ist interessant."

Scheiße.

„Nikolai will damit sagen, dass er diesen vielleicht abgelehnt hat, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er alle ablehnt." Ihr Herz pochte vor Besorgnis und Adrenalin. Beckett verlagerte ihr Bein unter dem Tisch, Mut fassend aus dem Gefühl der Waffe an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels.

Velasquez beobachtete sie, seine dunklen Augen wirkten fast nachdenklich. Es fühlte sich wie ein Fortschritt an – zumindest so eine Art von Fortschritt. „Pablo", rief er plötzlich, sodass alle am Tisch zusammenzuckten. Alle, außer einem Mann, dessen Anzug zu eng aussah für seine massigen Schultern, ein Mann mit grauen, emotionslosen Augen.

„Sir."

„Ruf Nikolai Lubya an. Frag ihn, ob er eine gewisse Irina kennt, und wenn ja, ob er sie heute Abend hierher geschickt hat. Geh jetzt."

Pablo nickte, verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Velasquez drehte sich wieder zu Kate und lächelte, es war jedoch kein Vergnügen, keine Zuneigung in der Bewegung seiner Lippen erkennbar. „Wir werden sehen, ob du bist, was du vorgibst zu sein", sagte er fast freundschaftlich.

Seine Finger streiften ihre Wange, tanzten entlang einer Welle aus blonden Haaren. „Wunderschön", sagte er noch einmal und alles was sie machen konnte, war das abweisende Schaudern ihres Herzens zum Schweigen zu bringen.

* * *

Sie spielten Karten, nebst dem Trinken und regelmäßigen Ausflügen zur Toilette. Kate beobachtete, wagte es nicht, ihr Kleid auch nur mit den Fingern zu berühren, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Wanze noch an ihrem Platz war.

Sie hoffte, sie war es. Sie hoffte, Osborne würde all dies mitbekommen.

Wenn sie nichts Weiteres mehr bekamen, würden sie zumindest Namen haben, wenigstens hatten sie dann eine Idee von der Hierarchie, die sich hier zeigte. Es war subtil, aber wenn man auf den Tonfall der Stimmen hörte, beobachtete, wer seine Augen abwendete und wer nicht - das alles sagte eine Menge aus, wahrscheinlich viel mehr als diese Männer beabsichtigten.

Velasquez' Hand war auf ihrem Oberschenkel, sein Daumen in den Saum ihres Kleides eingehakt, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Tatsächlich sah er nicht so aus, als würde er ihr viel Beachtung schenken. Was Beckett innerlich umso nervöser machte.

Pablo war immer noch nicht zurück.

Sie war nicht besorgt. Sie war es nicht. Osborne hatte das eingeplant. Der Van war in einer Parallelstraße geparkt und sie hatten die Mittel, den Anruf abzufangen.

Alles würde gut gehen.

Velasquez gewann die Runde Poker, nicht ein Hauch von Triumph zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, er sammelte die Chips ein und addierte sie zu dem bereits beträchtlichen Stapel vor ihm.

_Du bist ein guter Spieler_, hätte Kate beinahe gesagt, aber Schmeicheleien waren nicht seine Art. „Du hast Glück", sagte sie stattdessen.

Er grunzte. „Das hat nichts mit Glück zu tun. Beim Pokern geht es um Beobachtung."

Sie ließ ihren Kopf wippen. „Und Schauspielerei, nicht wahr? Man kann nicht spielen, wenn man nicht bluffen kann."

Er schenkte ihr einen langen, berechnenden Blick. „Bist du gut im Pokern, Irina?"

Sie lachte und erschreckte sich fast selbst damit, wie belustigt sie klang. Meine Güte, sie hatte ihre Berufung verfehlt, sie sollte auf einer Theaterbühne stehen. „Ich? Ich bin schrecklich. Aber mein Bruder, er war früher sehr gut. Er erzählte mir viel über Poker."

„Dein Bruder", wiederholte Velasquez, mit der gleichen Leere, diesem völligen Fehlen an Interesse in seinem Tonfall. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Tot", antwortete sie nüchtern, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern. „Er hat sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen."

Seine dunklen Augen wendeten sich zu ihr, schneidend und schnell, bevor er wieder auf den Tisch blickte und dann auf die Karten in seiner Hand. „Das war leichtsinnig von ihm."

„Das war es", stimmte sie leise und friedlich zu. Sie sagte nichts mehr, aber sie fühlte den Beginn einer Verbindung, als würde er eventuell beginnen, ihr zu glauben.

Oder vielleicht überlegte er sich auch nur schweigend Wege, wie er sie loswerden konnte. Das war schwer zu sagen.

Das nächste Mal, als sie die Augen hob, war Pablo aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Beckett versuchte, ihre Anspannung nicht zu zeigen, ihre Schultern locker zu lassen, ihren Atem ruhig. Sie hatte nichts zu befürchten. Johnson war im nächsten Raum, bereit zu helfen, wenn sie ihn brauchte.

Pablo traf Velasquez' Blick und nickte einmal ernst. Wenn sie darüber Zweifel hatte, was das bedeutete, die Art wie Velasquez' Finger sich um ihren Oberschenkel schlängelten, beseitigten sie sofort.

„Nun, Sweetheart", sagte er, seine Stimme tief und mit etwas wie Vergnügen gefärbt. „Klingt, als hättest du doch die Wahrheit gesagt."


	3. Chapter 3

Velasquez wartete, bis die nächste Runde Poker vorbei war, dann signalisierte er einem seiner Untergebenen zu kommen und seine Gewinne einzusammeln. Er stand auf, eine Hand um Kates Ellenbogen gelegt, und sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er kurz und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus, lockerte ihre Muskeln. Das war es, worauf sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, was ihr Team wollte.

Velasquez allein zu bekommen, isoliert, sodass seine Verhaftung keine Wellen schlagen konnte.

Er führte sie zu einer schmalen Tür, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie war in einer Ecke versteckt und hatte genau die gleiche Farbe wie die Wand. Er machte eine Pause, als sie die Tür erreichten und sie bemerkte, dass Pablo ihnen gefolgt war. Dieser zog eine Kette von seinem Hals, eine Kette mit einem kleinen Schlüssel daran.

Es geschah in dem Moment, als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob. Beckett machte den Fehler ihren Kopf zu drehen und auf die Männer zu blicken, die am Nebentisch saßen, und dann sah sie ihn.

Rick Castle.

Das Problem war, er sah sie auch. Und noch schlimmer - er erkannte sie.

„Kate", stieß er hervor, halb aufstehend von seinem Stuhl, diesen freudig überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der in jeder anderen Situation anbetungswürdig gewesen wäre.

Nur nicht in einem Nachtclub, wo sie sich als Irina ausgab, als sexy russische Nutte. Nicht mit Velasquez genau dort stehend, entschieden zu nah, Gefahr von ihm ausstrahlend.

Sie konnte es nicht unterbinden, dass ihr Atem stockte, konnte es nicht ändern, wie ihr Körper hin und her schwankte in Schock und Verweigerung, ihre Zähne zusammenbeißend - kaum zu erkennende Reaktionen, aber natürlich waren sie deutlich genug, um den Mann zu alarmieren, der noch immer ihren Arm hielt.

Die Finger gebeugt, gruben sie sich in die zarte Haut ihres Unterarms, als Velasquez sie zu sich drehte. „Wie hat er dich genannt?"

Oh, nein. _Nein._ „Ich verwende viele Namen", führte sie atemlos aus, aber die Erklärung kam zu spät, überzeugte ihn nicht.

Er gab seinem Kopf einen kleinen Ruck und Sekunden später packte Pablo Castle, hievte ihn trotz der Proteste des Schriftstellers hoch. Der Raum, der für einen kurzen Moment verstummt gewesen war, füllte sich wieder mit Geräuschen. Die Kundschaft wusste offensichtlich, wann es galt wegzuschauen.

Velasquez zerrte sie zu einer anderen Tür, seine Hand lag wie eine Stahlkralle an ihrem Handgelenk und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie mit ihm gehen oder gegen ihn ankämpfen sollte, denn es könnte immer noch funktionieren, richtig? Der Plan könnte immer noch funktionieren. _Isolieren_ könnte auch bedeuten, er und Pablo zerrten sie und Castle in so etwas wie einen Verhörraum, und es könnte funktionieren -

Die Tür öffnete sich zu einer Treppe. Sie stolperte fast in ihren hohen Absätzen, als Velasquez sie mit sich zog, und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie über ihre Schulter zurückblickte, um Castles Blick einzufangen.

Er sah verängstigt aus, als wollte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und scheiterte damit, und seltsamerweise brachte sie genau das dazu, wieder entschlossener, zuversichtlicher zu sein. Er war ein Zivilist, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er _(wieder)_ in diesem Club machte, aber unabhängig von dem Grund, war es nicht seine Schuld, dass er in diese Sache verwickelt worden war.

Sie musste ihn schützen.

Es war ihre _Aufgabe_, ihn zu beschützen.

Die Treppe führte in eine Tiefgarage und sie erkannte, mit eisiger, schrecklicher Klarheit, dass dies nicht Teil von Osbornes Plan war. Die Jungs vom 12. wussten nichts über eine versteckte Garage, sie würden niemals damit rechnen, dass Velasquez auf diese Weise verschwinden würde. Scheiße.

Die Tür schlug hinter Pablo und Castle zu und sie traf eine plötzliche Entscheidung. Sie spannte ihre Arme an und drehte sie schnell, was Velasquez dazu zwang den Griff zu lockern, den er noch immer an ihrem Handgelenk hatte. In der gleichen Bewegung griff sie unter ihr Kleid, ihre Finger schlossen sich um ihre Waffe, und sie hob sie, um zu zielen -

„Whoa, locker bleiben, kleine Tigerin", ertönte Pablos leise, gedehnte Stimme. Er klang auch furchtbar sicher und ihr Herz sank, als sie ihren Kopf langsam drehte, nicht bereit, Velasquez aus den Augen zu lassen.

Pablos Pistole war auf Castles Schläfe gerichtet, sein Arm verdrehte den des Schriftstellers hinter dessen Rücken. Die blauen Augen, die in dieser Nacht vor ein paar Wochen so warm und verspielt gewesen waren, wirkten jetzt schwer und ängstlich.

„Keine Notwendigkeit mich so eng festzuhalten", scherzte Castle halbherzig. „Ich weiß, ich bin hübsch, aber -"

Der Kolben der Pistole landete an seinem Schädel, ein schwerer Schlag, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte und Beckett die Zähne zusammenbeißen ließ.

„Halt den Mund", sagte Pablo und dann zu Velasquez: „Du musst gehen, Boss."

„Er geht nirgendwo hin", erinnerte Kate die beiden, ihren Griff an der Waffe korrigierend, die sie auf den Zuhälter richtete. Sie musste Zeit schinden, nur ein wenig, gerade genug, damit die Kavallerie eintreffen konnte -

Die beiden Männer ignorierten sie.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob sie ein Cop ist", wendete Velasquez ein.

„Vertrau mir, sie ist. Und sie macht das bestimmt nicht alleine. Setz dich einfach ins Auto und fahr, Boss."

Velasquez sah aus, als wollte er darüber diskutieren, aber er änderte nach ein paar Sekunden seine Meinung, trat einen Schritt zurück, während er in seine Tasche griff, vermutlich auf der Suche nach seinen Schlüsseln.

„Ich schwöre, wenn Sie noch einen Schritt machen, werde ich Sie erschießen", versprach Beckett und versuchte dabei souveräner zu klingen, als sie sich fühlte.

„Ich würde das nicht machen, wenn ich du wäre. Es sei denn du willst, dass ich deinen Freund hier erschieße", verkündete Pablo so ruhig, als ob er übers Wetter reden würde. „Was natürlich vollkommen machbar wäre."

Oh Gott, was sollte sie tun? Was hätte Mike getan? Sie hatten ihr in der Akademie beigebracht, wie man mit einer Geiselnahme umzugehen hatte, aber das Wissen war jetzt nutzlos. Es war nie real gewesen, nicht so.

Sie war im Arsch.

Velasquez verschwand hinter einer Reihe von Autos und sie knurrte, drehte sich stattdessen zu Pablo, konnte nichts anderes tun, wenn sie Castle am Leben halten wollte. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Pablo seine Drohung war machen würde. Vor allen Dingen sollte sie Zivilisten beschützen, sollte den Menschen von New York City dienen. War sie dazu verpflichtet?

Ugh, wo war Osborne, wenn sie ihn brauchte?

Sie hörte ein Auto starten und Tränen des Frustes prickelten in ihren Augen, Tränen, die sie sofort zurückdrängte. Aber verdammt, musste es so weit kommen -

Das Auto, ein schwarzer SUV mit getönten Scheiben, kam in Sicht, fuhr eine Kurve und beschleunigte, während es auf sie zugerast kam. Beckett schoss auf die Windschutzscheibe, einmal, zweimal, bevor sie aus dem Weg springen musste, der Van blockierte ihre Sicht auf Pablo und Castle.

Das Kreischen der Bremsen, das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür, und sie erkannte zu spät, was los war: Pablo sprang in den Wagen. Aber würde er Castle auch reinschieben? Sie fluchte laut, erhob sich, als sich der Van wieder in Gang setzte, und zielte sorgfältig auf den Reifen.

Sie schoss einmal, zweimal, aber es stoppte sie nicht. Der SUV verschwand durch eine Ausfahrt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Garage und Kate senkte schließlich ihre Waffe, Frustration pochte in ihrer Brust. Sie hatte sich das Nummernschild gemerkt, bezweifelte aber, dass da etwas bei herauskommen würde. Zumindest sah sie mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung, dass Castle hier war, unverletzt. Sie hatten ihn nicht mitgenommen.

Für jemanden, auf den gerade erst eine Pistole gerichtet gewesen war, sah er eigentlich nicht gerade traumatisiert aus. Er war -

aufgedreht.

Beckett presste die Lippen zusammen, ließ ihre Augen für einen Moment zufallen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. _Sie_ war sicher nicht aufgedreht.

Scheiße, sie konnte es nicht glauben. Velasquez und Pablo waren beide entkommen und sie hatte nicht einmal eine Kugel in einen von ihnen bekommen - sie hatte es verbockt. Aber wenn Castle nicht im Weg gewesen wäre, sie nicht zum schlechtesten Zeitpunkt 'Kate' gerufen hätte...

Beckett gab auf, fluchte laut und schlug mit der Faust in den nächstbesten Wagen.

Der Alarm ging los, erschreckte sie fast, und sie schaukelte auf ihren Füßen hin und her, fassungslos über ihre eigene Dummheit. Nein, nicht Dummheit - _Inkompetenz_.

„Beckett!"

Ihr Kopf drehte sich, die Tür zum Treppenhaus hatte sich geöffnet, um einen einigermaßen aufgeregten Detective Johnson zu offenbaren. _Das wurde auch verdammte Zeit._

„Was zum Teufel ist da passiert?", fragte er und sah sich um, eindeutig so überrascht von der Garage, wie sie es gewesen war. „Ich habe mich gleich auf den Weg gemacht, als ich die Hektik im hinteren Raum hörte, aber Sie waren verschwunden und die Tür war verschlossen -"

Ah, Scheiße. Die Tür war von innen verschlossen. Das erklärte alles.

„Sie sind entkommen", sagte sie kurz, hasste den Klang der Worte.

_Ich habe sie entkommen lassen._

* * *

Sie sah gleichzeitig wütend und zutiefst enttäuscht aus, als sie die Fragen des anderen Polizisten beantwortete.

Unter dem rauchigen Make-up, dem blonden Haar, der engen Kleidung, sah sie furchtbar jung aus. Aber sie strahlte etwas aus, eine Entschlossenheit, eine Schärfe, wodurch Rick fähig war den Mut der Polizistin zu erfassen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es gewagt hätte, sich ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu nähern.

Die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, wurde wieder aufgeschlagen, mit einem scharfen Geräusch, das ihn zusammenzucken ließ, und eine Schar von Polizisten platzte in die Garage, mit gezückten Waffen blafften sie sich gegenseitig Anweisungen zu.

Der Schriftsteller rührte sich nicht, setzte sein bestes _ich bin unschuldig_ Gesicht auf.

Aber seine Augen waren immer noch auf Kate gerichtet und er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Schultern straffte, ihr Kinn hob und jede Emotion von ihrem Gesicht auslöschte.

„Beckett", rief der Mann, der der Anführer zu sein schien, ein großer, hagerer, grauhaariger Kerl.

Ah, das war dann wohl ihr Chef? Und wer war der erste Mann - ihr Partner? Die hatten keinen sehr guten Job gemacht, dachte Rick, mit dem ungewohnten Ausbruch eines Beschützerinstinkts in seiner Brust.

„Sie sind entkommen, Sir", sagte sie ruhig, ihr Kiefer fest. „Ich habe versucht, sie zu stoppen, aber sie hatten eine zivile Geisel", sie nickte in seine Richtung, „und ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen."

Ein jüngerer Polizist, groß und blauäugig, stellte sich zwischen den Schriftsteller und Kate, fragte, ob er bewaffnet wäre. Rick hob die Arme, ohne zuzuhören, trat zur Seite, damit er dem Gespräch weiter folgen konnte.

Aber der Polizist redete weiter auf ihn ein, lenkte ihn mit Fragen über seine Gesundheit ab (_nein_, er war nicht verletzt - war das nicht offensichtlich, um Gottes willen?) und er konnte dem Rest des Gesprächs nicht folgen, konnte nur noch sehen, wie Kates Vorgesetzter wegging, sein Schritt schnell und scharf, als er sich in Richtung Ausgang bewegte, durch den auch das Auto verschwunden war.

„Sir? Wir brauchen Sie noch, um ein paar Fragen zu beantworten. Sir."

Rick riss seine Augen von Kates schlanker, niedergeschlagener Gestalt los - Beckett, hatte der Mann sie so gerufen? War das ihr Nachname? - und seufzte, realisierte, dass er sich jetzt, wo das Adrenalin nachließ, in weniger lustigen Zeiten befand.

Oh, und außerdem -

Verdammt.

Kate hatte sich auf einer Art Mission befunden, oder? Die Perücke, die nuttige Kleidung, die Pistole, die sie so schnell hervorgeholt hatte (trug sie ein Oberschenkelholster? Denn wenn ja, war das das heißeste ... nicht abschweifen, er war komplett vom Thema abgekommen). Sie war auf einer Mission gewesen, was auch immer es war, und er hatte es wohl -

komplett vermasselt.

Scheiße.

Und dabei war er so glücklich gewesen, sie wiederzusehen.

* * *

Als sie alle zurück auf die Straße traten, war Beckett bereit zu explodieren. Wenn sie noch einen herablassenden Blick sehen würde, wenn sie noch eine Bemerkung darüber hören würde, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, dass sie _ihr Bestes getan_ hatte, sie schwor, sie würde -

Einen von ihnen ermorden. Wenn nicht alle.

Osborne hatte sie nicht einmal angeschrien. Er war sauer, ja, sogar wütend, aber er hatte sich abgewandt und sich selbst unter Kontrolle gehalten, und sie ... nahm ihm das fast übel. Denn wenn sie ein Mann gewesen wäre - dann hätte er sie angeschrien, hätte alles rausgelassen, und sie wollte _nicht_ wie ein kleines Mädchen beschützt werden.

Sie war kein zerbrechliches Ding.

Sie hatte es vermasselt und sie wollte danach behandelt werden. Wie sonst sollte sie jemals wieder den Komplimente vertrauen, die ihr gemacht wurden?

Sicher, es war nicht alles ihre Schuld, aber wenn sie in jener Nacht, Wochen zuvor, nicht mit Castle gesprochen hätte, wenn sie ihm ihren Namen nicht gesagt hätte - Velasquez würde jetzt in ihrem Gewahrsam sein. Stattdessen war er entkommen.

Die anderen Polizisten fuhren alle im Van zurück zum Revier oder gingen nach Hause, aber Beckett war zu angepisst, um mit ihnen zu fahren. So fand sie sich, als alle gegangen waren, allein mit Castle auf dem Bürgersteig wieder. Der Schriftsteller drückte sich noch immer in der Nähe herum, eindeutig nicht gewillt, ihr von der Seite zu weichen. Es war irgendwie süß, oder wäre es gewesen, wenn nicht die Abbitte in starken Wellen von ihm abstrahlen würde, drohte, sie zu ersticken.

„Castle", sagte sie scharf, sich selbst überraschend. Etwas bezüglich seines Nachnamens fühlte sich richtig an, sie konnte auch gar nicht als Rick oder Richard von ihm denken.

Er kam, als sie ihn rief, so begierig, sie zuckte fast zusammen.

„Mach dich nicht selber fertig", meinte sie flach, daran scheiternd etwas Wärme in ihre Stimme einfließen zu lassen. "War nicht deine Schuld."

Draußen war es kalt und sie zitterte, während sie sprach. Sie brauchte ein Taxi, da sie ja blöd genug gewesen war, um zu Osborne nein zu sagen. Sie konnte unmöglich zu Fuß nach Hause gehen.

„Wenn ich deinen Namen nicht gerufen hätte", sagte Castle, beschämt klingend.

„Wenn ich dir meinen Namen nicht gesagt hätte", schoss Beckett automatisch zurück. „Das bringt doch nichts. Es ist niemand schuld, es war einfach nur Pech."

Er blieb einen Moment lang still, als wollte er ihre unausgesprochene Vergebung absorbieren, aber als sie sich umdrehte, mit dem Verschluss ihrer Handtasche kämpfend, um an ihr Handy zu kommen, wählte Castle bereits.

Na dann -

„Ich rufe einen Mietwagen. Willst du mitfahren?", fragte er und deutete auf sein Handy. Sie zuckte leicht mit den Achseln, die gefälligste Zustimmung, die sie derzeit zustande bringen konnte.

Kate hörte, wie sich seine Stimme in der Dunkelheit ausbreitete, die inhaltlosen Räume der Nacht ausfüllte, fühlte, wie ihr Zorn eingelullt wurde. Sie mochte seine Stimme.

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, drehte er sich wieder um und betrachtete sie, eine Augenbraue angehoben. „Wenn ich dir meinen Mantel anbiete, gibt es dann eine Chance, dass du ihn dieses Mal annimmst?"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Lippen zu einem winzigen Lächeln zu verziehen und versuchte, es als Grinsen zu tarnen. „Nein!"

Er stieß einen dramatischen Seufzer aus, aber seine Augen beinhalteten eine Mischung aus Belustigung und wirbelndem Interesse. Er bestand nicht darauf.

„So", sagte er und kam näher - nicht genug, dass sie sich berührten, aber genug, dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte - „Wer war der Kerl, dem ich versehentlich zur Flucht verholfen habe?"

„Antonio Velasquez", antwortete sie müde. „Drogendealer. Zuhälter. Die Hälfte seiner 'Mitarbeiter' sind minderjährig."

Die Abscheu in den Augen des Autors verwandelte sich in Entsetzen. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie anstarrte, ließ sie ihre Worte bedauern. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass er eine Tochter hatte - sie hatte das irgendwo gelesen, vermutlich auf seiner Fanseite - und fragte sich, wie alt das Mädchen wohl war.

„Hey", sagte sie, weicher diesmal. „Nicht deine Schuld, okay? Wir schnappen ihn das nächste Mal."

Jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Castle nickte, sein Gesicht ernst, nüchtern, und sie wollte, dass sein Lächeln wiederkehrte.

„Was hast du überhaupt wieder im _Russian Angels_ gemacht?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du beim letzten Mal nicht genug 'Authentizität' bekommen?"

Er gab ein überraschtes, atemloses, kleines Lachen von sich und sie dachte, dass sie einen Hauch von Verlegenheit darunter erkennen konnte. Lustig, Richard Castle machte nicht den Eindruck auf sie, als wäre er die Art von Mensch, dem leicht etwas peinlich wurde.

„Ich glaube, ich mag den Club einfach nur", sagte er achselzuckend, seine Stimme zu heiter, um aufrichtig zu sein. Er wandte sich von ihr ab, legte eine Schulter gegen eine Straßenlaterne, ohne sie anzuschauen.

„Der Wagen müsste wahrscheinlich jede Minute hier sein", sagte er.

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie war zu beschäftigt, ihn zu mustern, die fälschlich lockere Pose, die Art, wie er seine Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben hatte.

„Ernsthaft? _Du magst den Club einfach nur?_ Den Club, aus dem du rausgeworfen wurdest, in dem die Hälfte der Kunden Nutten und die andere Hälfte Drogendealer sind?"

Er grinste, sein Profil zeichnete sich scharf und rau gegen die umgebende Finsternis ab und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er ein ganz anderer Mensch, ein selbstgefälliges Arschloch, jemand, mit dem sie nichts zu tun haben wollte. „Was soll ich sagen, ich bin ein böser Junge, Kate."

Sie hatte das über ihn gehört, ja. Aber sie erinnerte sich auch, wie er in der ersten Nacht im Club zu ihrer Rettung geeilt war, wie er ihr geholfen hatte, ohne etwas im Gegenzug zu verlangen, und das gerade - es machte keinen Sinn.

„Ich glaube dir nicht", sagte sie mit einem festen Kopfschütteln.

Zweifel huschte über sein Gesicht, so schnell, dass sie es fast nicht gesehen hätte. „Warum denn nicht", antwortete er leicht, etwas gezwungenes in seinem Lächeln. „Jeder andere scheint es zu glauben."

„Und natürlich druckt die Boulevardpresse immer die Wahrheit", höhnte sie, unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten.

Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Warum schien er so völlig okay damit zu sein, akzeptierte es sogar, den Müll, den einige Reporter über ihn geschrieben? Ihr Lieblingsautor. Sie trat näher, fasziniert und verwirrt von diesem Mann.

„Komm schon, Castle. Du kannst es mir sagen. Ich werde dich nicht verpfeifen. Was hast du wirklich im Club gemacht?"

Er sagte kein Wort, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn, lagen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihr, bevor er erneut anfing in die Nacht zu starren. Oh.

„Ich?", sagte sie ungläubig, ein beginnendes Lachen in ihrer Stimme. „Wie hat deine Anwesenheit hier, etwas mit mir zu tun?" Sicherlich hatte sie das missverstanden, aber wenn es sie zur Wahrheit führte ...

Castle drehte sich wieder zu ihr, eine Augenbraue angehoben. Er schien nicht erfreut zu sein.

„Vielleicht wollte ich dich wiedersehen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln, ein herausforderndes Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Vielleicht hast du mich so sehr fasziniert, dass ich nicht aufhören konnte an dich zu denken, als ich nach Hause kam. Vielleicht habe ich die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, die Tatsache zu bedauern, dass ich deinen Nachnamen nicht kannte."

Ihr Kiefer sackte ein wenig nach unten, ihr Herz übersprang ein paar Schläge, obwohl ihr Verstand sich weigerte, es zu glauben. Ein hinreißend unbeholfenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er fortfuhr. „Vielleicht habe ich mir ausgemalt, du wärst ein CIA-Agent auf einer sehr geheimen Mission. Nur ein kleines Bisschen."

War das sein _Ernst_? Kate fühlte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden, wünschte sich die Röte weg, konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieser alberne Mann sah, wie sehr er sie beeinflusste.

„CIA-Agent, ah?"

Er grinste uneinsichtig, so gutaussehend, wie die Lichter die Linie seines Kiefers umspielten.

„Ich bin schon immer besessen gewesen von der CIA."

Was für ein Kind. Und doch -

„Wie enttäuscht bist du, dass ich nur ein Polizist bin?", neckte sie ihn, weil es einfach war, so natürlich, sie konnte nicht anders.

Er bewegte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu ihr, immer noch lächelnd. „Nicht sehr", sagte er, eine Augenbraue auf und ab bewegend. „Polizisten stehen auch ziemlich hoch auf meiner Liste."

Oh Gott, als nächstes würde er sie nach ihren Handschellen fragen. Sie zuckte zusammen und wartete - aber er tat es nicht. Tatsächlich schienen die Bewunderung und das Interesse, die in seinen Augen leuchteten, wirklich ... echt zu sein.

Oh, du meine Güte. Nun, die Nacht konnte unmöglich noch schlimmer werden, oder? Sie hatte ihren Tiefpunkt bereits erreicht.

Und so umfasste sie mit ihren Händen die Aufschläge von Richard Castles Jacke, zog ihre Körper zusammen und drückte ihren Mund auf seinen.


	4. Chapter 4

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn küssen würde.

Sich von ihr küssen zu lassen war vielmehr so weit von seiner Absicht entfernt, dass er für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur dastand und es hinnahm, starr, die Hände an seinen Seiten hängend. Ihre Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hob den Bann allerdings auf und seine Finger fanden das weiche Haar an ihrem Nacken, jetzt ihre eigenen dunklen Strähnen, nachdem sie die blonde Perücke weggeworfen hatte.

Er mochte sie lieber als eine Brünette. Die Perücke war sexy, sicher, aber sie strahlte bereits solch eine Aura von Geheimnis und Macht aus, dass sie so etwas überhaupt nicht nötig hatte.

Seine andere Hand umfasste Kates Taille, zog sie näher, und sie stöhnte sachte in seinen Mund, das schönste Geräusch, das er seit langer Zeit gehört hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, flüsternd zu fluchen, als die Hupe des Wagens sie unterbrach, aber sie lachte gegen seine Lippen, ihr Atem warm und nah. Ihre Augen tanzten, als sie zurücktrat.

Sie öffnete die Tür der Limousine und rutschte hinein, warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zum Teil Herausforderung und teils Einladung war. Er zögerte nicht, belegte den Platz neben ihr, sein Inneres schlug Saltos, als ihr Knie gegen seines streifte.

Sie gab dem Fahrer ihre Adresse, ihre Stimme klar und bestimmt, unerschütterlich. Er fragte sich, ob er seine vielleicht auch angeben sollte, aber dann waren ihre Lippen an seinem Hals, ein Zwicken mit ihren Zähnen, und es gab keinen Platz mehr für Gedanken.

Die Fahrt war kurz, oder vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so vor, weil er gründlich abgelenkt war. Sie ließ ihre Hände wandern und ihre Finger waren kühl wie die Winterluft, als sie flüchtig seine Haut berührten. Er war stolz, dass er seine Stimme unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Wäre es ihm nicht gelungen, hätte er geschrien wie ein Mädchen.

Kate wollte ihn nicht für die Fahrt bezahlen lassen. Sie drückte die Finger ihrer linken Hand in seinen Oberschenkel, fest genug für blaue Flecke, während sie in ihrer winzigen Handtasche herumsuchte und einen Zwanziger herauszog. Sie sagte dem Fahrer, er könne das Wechselgeld behalten und schob Castle aus dem Auto.

Nun, das löste die Frage, ob er mit hochkommen durfte oder nicht. Er folgte ihr hinein, seine neugierigen Augen nahmen alles auf, die braunen Briefkästen, die einen Teil der Wand zu seiner Rechten bedeckten, die Fliesen, die vermutlich dazu ausgelegt waren, um Marmor zu imitieren, die nüchterne, überraschend weiße Farbe.

Das Gebäude war offensichtlich gut gepflegt und befand sich in einem Bereich der Stadt, von dem er dachte, er wäre zu teuer für einen Polizisten. Entweder hatte Kate einiges an Familienvermögen oder sie hatte hier ein einmaliges Geschäft gemacht.

Der Aufzug war klein, aber elegant, mit einer Holzvertäfelung, die einen bodenlangen Spiegel umgab. Kate drängte sich an ihn, sobald sich die Türen zugeschoben hatten, eine Handfläche auf seiner Brust ausgebreitet, bis sein Rücken mit einem dumpfen Schlag die Wand traf.

Herrgott, sie war so heiß. Ihre Wimpern verdeckten einen Teil ihrer Augen, als sie auf seinen Mund starrte, ihn betrachtete, als wäre er Schokolade oder etwas genauso Köstliches. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Brustkorb mit jedem Atemzug hob, das Kleid so eng, so gewagt.

Umwerfend.

Er hatte noch nie eine Frau gesehen, die gleichzeitig so feingliedrig und stark war, hätte nie gedacht, dass solche langen, anmutigen Glieder so viel Macht ausstrahlen konnten. Sie war wie ein Panther, eine Tigerin, sie hatte etwas kämpferisches und wildes, unbezwingbares. Und doch - in dieser ersten Nacht - hatte sie so jung ausgesehen, ihr müdes Gesicht so verletzlich unter den Straßenlaternen-

Ihr Mund kollidierte mit seinem und diesmal war er bereit. Er wollte sie. Sie spielte mit seiner Unterlippe, neckte ihn, ihre Zunge warm und flink. Und dann streichelte sie sich ins Innere und er gab zurück, gab ihr alles, angespornt von der leichten Berührung ihrer Fingern an seinen Seiten, komplett angeturnt durch den Brummlaut, den sie machte.

Ein 'Ding' kündigte die Ankunft des Aufzugs an, aber Kate ließ nicht von ihm ab. Langsam dirigierte sie ihn nach hinten, ihr Mund bearbeitete seinen immer noch, mit leichteren Küssen, als sie sich den Weg entlang seines Kiefers bahnte - oh, sie war _deliziös_. Sie schmeckte dunkel und süß, unschuldig und schwer, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals so begeistert, so gefangengenommen von einer Frau gewesen war.

Vermutlich war er der Sache mit ihr nicht gewachsen.

Er sollte sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, um von ihr verschwinden zu können, zurück ins Loft rennen, sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer verkriechen, wo er sicher war, wo sein Herz beschützt wurde. Er hatte eine zehnjährige Tochter und er konnte nicht Gefahr laufen, eine Frau in Alexis' Leben zu bringen, nur um sie dann Monate später weggehen zu sehen, ihn und sein Kind sitzen lassend.

Aber er rührte sich nicht. Er beobachtete, wie Kate mit ihrem Wohnungsschlüssel kämpfte und die Tür für sie öffnete. Dann griff sie wieder nach ihm, zog ihn mit sich hinein und er leistete keinen Widerstand.

Ihre Wohnung war, ebenso wie das Gebäude, schöner und größer als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nicht dass er viel davon zu sehen bekam, denn in dem Moment, als die Tür hinter ihnen zuschnappte, stürzte sie sich wieder auf ihn, die Finger in seinen Haaren und unter seinem Hemd und seinen Hintern betastend, ihre sündhafte Zunge brannte sich ihren Weg durch seinen Mund.

Er stöhnte, fühlte, wie er darauf reagierte, den Eifer, den erhitzten Druck ihres Körpers gegen seinen. Das war es, was er wollte, richtig? Das war es, was er seit dem Augenblick wollte, als er sie in diesem Club gesehen hatte, ihren schlanken Körper in diesem viel zu kurzen Rock, dem glitzernden Top-

Sie biss auf seine Lippe, brachte seine Hüften gegen ihre und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um dem Knurren, das raus wollte, entgegenzuwirken. Es war, was er wollte, aber-

Keuchend unterbrach er den Kuss, erwischte ihre Hand, bevor sie sich in seine Jeans hineinschmuggeln konnte. Herrje, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes hatte sie bereits geöffnet. Er schlug meist schnell an, aber das war ... Huh. Zu schnell. Interessant. „Kate-"

„Kannst du nicht mithalten?", forderte sie ihn atemlos heraus, ihre Augen so dunkel, groß und blank im Halbdunkel. Oh Gott, oh Gott, sie war so schön. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten keine solche Anziehung zu einer Frau gespürt, möglicherweise seit Kyra, und sogar Kyra-

Kates Mund war wieder an seinem Hals, saugte an der empfindlichen Haut, und er stöhnte, spürte ihre Finger am Bund seiner Boxershorts. Seine Augen schlossen sich, sein Atem war in seiner Lunge gefangen. Er fand es diesmal schwieriger, ihr zu widerstehen.

Dennoch krümmte er seine Hände um ihre Bizeps, versuchte sie zurückzuschieben, ihren Blick einzufangen. „Hey, hey", sagte er, beruhigend wie er hoffte, aber seine Stimme kam nur als ein armseliges Krächzen raus. „Hey, Kate. Mach langsamer."

„Was? Warum?" Sie klang verständnislos und leicht genervt. Und sie ging nach wie vor auf seinen Mund los, ihre Lippen so heiß und brennend gegen seine eigenen.

Das machte ihn nur noch entschlossener zu stoppen. „Kate", warnte er und trat zurück, eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, um sie auf Abstand zu halten. Sie starrte ihn an, jetzt zu gleichen Teilen frustriert und sauer, ihre Wangen in herrlicher Weise gerötet.

„Was ist los?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, was die Antwort war. Ein Teil seines Verstandes blieb dabei ihn anzuschreien, einfach weiterzumachen, sie im Bett zu nehmen, oder auf der Couch, oder an der Wand - was auch immer funktionierte. Aber irgendwie...

Er wollte mehr? War es das? Oh, wow.

Er wollte mehr.

Mehr als Sex.

Die Realisierung brachte seinen Verstand zum Durchdrehen.

Er räusperte sich, sah die Ungeduld, die in Kates Augen schimmerte, wie sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt hatte, so einschüchternd für jemanden, der so jung war.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte er plötzlich, sich selbst wundernd. Sie machte tief in ihrem Rachen einen schwachen, verärgerten Laut und _verdrehte ihre Augen_ über ihn.

„Alt genug, um ein Polizist zu sein, Castle", sagte sie hinweisend, das _'du Dummkopf'_ in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nun, wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist, würde ich gerne zurückkommen-"

„Wie alt?", wiederholte er, seine Neugier eine ungefütterte, hungrige Bestie in seinem Innern. Er musste es wissen.

Alles. Er musste alles wissen.

Sie betrachtete ihn, ihr Mund geöffnet vor Überraschung, ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte cool zu bleiben - aber zu spät. Sie kaufte es ihm nicht ab. „Ich möchte es wissen", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich will Dinge über dich wissen."

Er hätte sich eine Geschichte zurechtspinnen können über außerirdische Invasionen und CIA Verwicklungen, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wäre der gleiche gewesen.

„Was", stieß sie hervor, nicht wirklich eine Frage, einzig der Schock sprach aus ihr. Oh. Er hatte sich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, oder?

„Ich mag dich", sagte er, sich diesmal weiter nach vorn neigend, begierig seine Worte mit Berührungen zu besiegeln. „Kate."

Aber sie bewegte sich zurück, die Hände zu einer Art Verteidigung gehoben, den Kopf schüttelnd über ihn. „Whoa. Nein. Das ist nicht - Castle. Nein. Ich kann nicht... nicht jetzt. Bitte. Ich brauche nur etwas, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen, verwirrt, aber gleichzeitig auch bestimmt. „Bitte. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben als das, nur - hilf mir heute Nacht nicht zu denken."

Sie rollte ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne und beobachtete ihn. Es war sowohl liebenswert als auch so heiß. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das machte.

Er überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen und befreite ihre misshandelte Unterlippe, wusch sie mit seiner Zunge. Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und ihre Arme kamen hoch, wickelten sich um seinen Hals. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss", murmelte er gegen ihren Mund, konnte sie einfach nicht loslassen.

„Ich höre."

Sie erzitterte, als er ihren Hals küsste, die zarte Stelle am Übergang zu ihrer Schulter.

„Ich liefere die Ablenkung", bot er an und leckte an ihrem Ohr. Sie schien das zu mögen. „Aber im Gegenzug musst du mir Dinge über dich erzählen." Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten, fand den Reißverschluss ihres kleinen, schwarzen Kleides. „Eine Information für jedes Kleidungsstück, was entfernt wird", feilschte er, sein Mund an ihrer Schläfe.

Sie stöhnte, ob es jedoch als Reaktion auf seine Worte oder seine Berührung war, da konnte er sich nicht sicher sein. „Meine Kleider?"

„Beide", sagte er, schlängelte seine Lippen über ihre Wangenknochen, über die so weiche Haut.

„Meine", antwortete sie fest und er spürte einen Ruck durch seinen Körper fahren, als er realisierte, dass sie mit ihm verhandelte, nicht gewillt irgendetwas aufzugeben, sogar jetzt, mit ihrem Körper gewölbt und straff gegen seinen. Gott, wie _heiß_ war das denn?

„Deal", kapitulierte er, konnte nicht einen Augenblick länger warten, um sie hochzuheben, seine Hände unter ihren Oberschenkeln, während sie seinen Hals umfasste und ihre Beine um seine Oberschenkel schlang. Sie machte einen entzückenden, rauen, verlangenden Laut, ihr offener Mund an seinem Unterkiefer, unwiderstehlich. Er musste sich sammeln, bevor er anfangen konnte, sie in Richtung des Korridors zu bringen.

„Das Schlafzimmer ist die erste Tür auf der linken Seite", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er drückte ihren Hintern als Dankeschön, weidete sich an dem leisen Zischen, dass sie herausließ.

* * *

Oh, sie würden _Spaß_ haben.

„Vierundzwanzig", gestand sie atemlos, als er sie nach unten auf das Bett drückte und die komplizierte Schnürung öffnete, die ihren Knöchel umkreiste, ihre spitzen High Heels am Platz hielt.

Er verweilte für eine Sekunde und Kate hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen, wollte nicht den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen. _Nicht aufhören, nicht aufhören,_ forderte sie gedanklich. Und wenn sie nun in einem Abstand von zehn Jahren geboren waren? Es kümmerte sie nicht, sie war nicht-

Und dann waren seine Lippen auf ihrem Oberschenkel, warm und zart, und sie stieß vor Vergnügen ein sanftes Stöhnen aus, Erleichterung überkam sie. Sie brauchte das heute Nacht, benötigte es, um nicht an ihre Mutter denken zu müssen, die geplatzte Verhaftung, an die zerbrechliche Konstruktion, die ihr Leben war.

Sie wollte stattdessen fühlen.

Sein Mund und seine Finger tanzten langsam ihr Bein entlang, wirbelten Liebkosungen entlang der empfindlichen Haut. Dann strich er gegen die Linie ihres Höschens und brachte sie dazu, dass sie sich keuchend vom Bett wölbte. Aber er neckte sie nur, gab ihr verlockende Einblicke auf das, was er ihr jetzt noch nicht geben wollte, deswegen bewegte er sich wieder nach unten, verteilte leichte Küsse auf ihr Knie, ihre Wade, während er den zweiten Schuh entfernte.

Dann hörte die feuchte, heiße Spur auf. Ihr Verstand begann sich zu lichten, der Nebel löste sich auf und sie _wollte nicht_, dass - was zum Teufel machte er? Sie öffnete ihre Augen einen Spaltbreit und stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen, sodass sie seinem Blick begegnen konnte.

Ein schlüpfriger, lachender, abwartender Blick.

Oh, um Himmels willen. Meinte er das _ernst_?

„Ugh", zischte sie und ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf das Bett fallen. Gut, gut. Was könnte sie - „Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist lila", platzte sie wahllos heraus, das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Er lachte, ein selbstgefälliger, kehliger Laut, der sie dazu brachte, ihn entweder schlagen oder flachlegen zu wollen. Vielleicht beides. „Lila", wiederholte er und klang absolut begeistert, und bevor sie irgendeine Art von Antwort geben konnte, befand sich sein Mund schon wieder auf ihr.

Sie atmete glücklich aus, ihre Augenlider schlossen sich wieder, alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf seine träge Vorwärtsbewegung ihr Bein hinauf. Seine Berührung kribbelte und beruhigte und brannte, Finger und Zunge so leicht und geschickt, und als er eine bestimmte Stelle an der Basis ihres Oberschenkels, unter ihrem Knie, erreichte, schrie sie vor Überraschung und Vergnügen auf.

Scheiße, oh das war gut-

„Mach das noch mal", sagte sie drängend, ihn anstoßend, diese ganze schöne Anspannung sammelte sich in ihrem Körper.

„Ja? Gefällt dir das?", flüsterte er und normalerweise beteiligte sie sich nicht an der Fütterung des Stolzes eines Kerls, vor allem nicht bei jemandem wie Rick Castle, aber da war eine Zärtlichkeit, eine unverfälschte Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme, die sie klein beigeben ließ.

„Ja", hauchte sie, ihre Zähne fest zusammengepresst, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Seine Zunge schnalzte wieder über die Stelle, umkreiste sie, und Kate stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, fühlte, wie sich ihre Hüften vom Bett hoben. Heilige Scheiße, er konnte sie allein davon kommen lassen.

„Wir müssen das Kleid loswerden", sagte er und ihre Augen öffneten sich, nur um herauszufinden, wie er sie begutachtete, eine dunkle Begierde auf seinem Gesicht, die ihr Herz in ihrer Brust hüpfen ließ.

Das Nutten-Kleid lag gerafft um ihrer Taille - nicht, dass da von Anfang an viel Stoff gewesen wäre - aber das lederartige Material schmiegte sich an ihren Bauch, ihre Brust, so eng, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich seine Hilfe benötigen würde, um es auszuziehen.

Er hätte wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Sie bewegte sich, um sich aufzusetzen und Castle nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre Münder miteinander zu verschmelzen, seine soliden Arme umklammerten ihre Taille, während seine Zunge sich über ihre Lippen ins Innere streichelte, so heiß und umwerfend. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, fassungslos über die rasante Geschwindigkeit, die Heftigkeit seiner Angriffe, begeistert davon, wie sehr er sie wollte.

Ihre Hände hatten sich in den Aufschlägen seines Hemdes verkrallt, welches bereits halb offen über seiner Brust hing, aber er stemmte ihre Arme behutsam weg, auch als seine Lippen sich auf ihren Hals senkten.

„Du musst dich umdrehen", knurrte er gegen ihre Haut, die Schwingungen ließen sie ihren Rücken wölben. „Damit ich an diesen Reißverschluss kommen kann, Kate."

Sie brummte als Einverständnis, erinnerte sich dann an ihren Deal und stieß ein atemloses Lachen aus. „Du willst nur noch mehr Informationen über mich", schoss sie zurück, obwohl sie gehorchte. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, sodass sie auf ihre Knie kommen konnte, ihm ihren Rücken darbietend.

„Hmm, das auch", gab er anzüglich zu, gegen ihre Schulter lächelnd. Er zog den Reißverschluss nach unten, nahm sich dann aber Zeit, das Kleid von ihr zu schieben. Seine Finger fuhren über die Ausdehnung ihrer nackten Haut, zogen geheimnisvolle Muster nach, brachten sie dazu, ihren Kopf zurückzuwerfen.

Er drückte seinen Mund auf einen Wirbel, folgte der Wölbung ihrer Wirbelsäule. Sie erschauderte, hart, konnte den bebenden Laut, der aus ihrem Mund drängte, nicht unterdrücken. Oh Gott, oh - sie hatte nie-

Sie hatte großartigen Sex gehabt, hatte sie zumindest gedacht, aber niemand hatte sich jemals Zeit für sie genommen - nichts dergleichen.

Es war qualvoll. Es war unglaublich.

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich war, jemanden so sehr zu wollen. Aber sie schwor sich - ah, Scheiße - wenn er nicht _bald_ etwas dagegen tat-

Es war, als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen - und dann das Gegenteil tun. Er zog sich zurück, die von ihm ausgehende Hitze wich zurück wie eine Welle, und die Erregung zog sich noch fester in ihrem Bauch zusammen, eine Faust, so hart, dass sie nicht atmen konnte.

„Du bist dran, Kate", murmelte er, seine Stimme heiser und schön, und sie blinzelte langsam, realisierend, dass das Kleid sie nicht länger zurückhielt, sondern stattdessen einen dunklen Kreis um ihre Knie bildete. Oh. Oh-

„Ich-" Sie konnte nicht denken. Ihr Verstand war wie sauber gewischt, wohlig leer, und er wollte... Was, ein schmutziges Geheimnis? „Tattoo", stieß sie hervor, hoffend, dass es dafür nicht schon zu spät war. „Ich habe eine Tätowierung."

Er machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch hinter ihrem Rücken und sie grinste, einiges von ihrer Kontrolle kam zurück, Stolz flackerte in ihr auf über seine Überraschung.

„Wo?", fragte er leise, sein Atem überspülte ihr Ohr, so äußerst heiß. Seine Handflächen kamen zurück, legten sich um ihre Seiten, seine Finger drückten sich in die weiche Haut und ließen sie nach Luft ringen.

„Nicht - das ist nicht der Deal", keuchte sie und wünschte, er würde sich schneller bewegen.

Er spreizte seine Hände über ihren Bauch, _ja, bitte, das,_ und seine Daumen strichen nach oben, streiften die Unterseiten ihrer Brüste, während seine Zähne an ihrem Ohrläppchen nippten.

„Du bist diejenige, die nicht fair spielt, Kate", flüsterte er hypnotisierend. „Nicht einmal ein BH, huh? Was soll ich denn da machen?"

Scheiße, Scheiße, er musste aufhören zu reden. Er musste _jetzt_ aufhören zu reden.

Sie bewegte sich schnell, stieg aus dem Kleid und drehte sich dann zurück. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, seine Hände auf ihr zu vermissen. Als sie sie zurück hatte, umschlossen sie ihren Hintern und hoben sie gegen ihn, während sie sein Hemd aus dem Weg schob. Ihre Zähne kollidierten in der Eile sich zu küssen, aber sie konnte nicht einmal lachen oder verlegen sein, da war kein Platz für etwas anderes, als das dunkle, einverleibende Verlangen.

Sie hakte ein Bein um seine Taille, zog ihre Hüften bündig und stöhnte, als sie fühlte, wie hart er war, die angespannte Linie seiner Bauchmuskeln spürte. Oh Gott, oh Gott, _nackt_, warum war er nicht nackt? Sie brauchte ihn nackt, bitte-

Sie wiegte sich verzweifelt gegen ihn, wurde belohnt mit einem tiefen Zischen, das er herausließ und damit wie er nach ihr griff, ihre Körper aneinander schmetterte, ihr gebend, was sie wollte, wonach sie sich _sehnte_.

„Castle-"

„Ja, ja", stöhnte er gegen ihr Schlüsselbein und eine seiner Hände verließ sie schließlich, um an seiner eigenen Hose zu arbeiten, diesen blöden Knopf zu öffnen, den Reißverschluss nach unten zu zerren. Sie biss auf seine Unterlippe, küsste ihn heftig, konnte nicht widerstehen, ihre Hüften noch einmal gegen seine zu rollen. Er machte ein leises Geräusch in der Tiefe seiner Kehle und brach auf ihr zusammen, drückte sie in die Matratze, sein Mund noch offen auf ihrem.

Er stieß in sie, doch die Barriere ihrer jeweiligen Unterwäsche verhinderte es noch, und es blieb eine blasse Nachahmung dessen, was sie sich ersehnte. Und sie war erpicht darauf, konnte es nicht länger unterdrücken, nichts davon. „Bitte", bettelte sie und schämte sich nicht einmal dafür. „Bitte."

Er musste sich aufstützen, sein Gewicht ruhte auf seinen Ellbogen, während er seine Boxershorts nach unten zerrte. Sie nahm die Chance, die sich ihr bot und verfolgte die Linien seiner Brust mit langen Fingern, eine unwürdige, unangemessene Rache für den Zustand, in den er sie gebracht hatte.

„Kate", hauchte er, mit brechender Stimme, seine Augen geschlossen. Sie führte ihre Finger nach unten, fand ihn, wickelte ihre Hand locker um seine Länge, die so weiche Haut. Er beugte sich über sie, seine Stirn kam an ihrer Schulter zu liegen, etwas murmelnd, was versaut sein musste.

Sie wand sich aus ihrem Höschen, es war ihr sogar egal, dass sie es nicht den ganzen Weg nach unten schieben konnte, solange es aus dem Weg war, oh Gott, _ja_ - solange sie ihn in sich führen konnte-

„Kondom", sagte er plötzlich, immer noch atemlos, aber mit einer gewissen Schärfe in seinen Worten. „Kate. Hast du-"

„Mir geht es gut", teilte sie ihm mit, gefühlt schluchzte sie die Worte, ihre Frustration erreicht mit jeder Sekunde neue Höhen. Könnte er nicht einfach-

„Nein", entgegnete er und da lag eine solche Bestimmung in seinem Ton, dass sie überrascht zu ihm aufsah, die angespannte Linie seines Kiefers nicht verstehend. „Nicht genügend Schutz. Und du kennst mich nicht, Kate. Du kannst mir nicht trauen."

Was zum Teufel-

Sie starrte ihn an, wortlos, konnte es nicht glauben, dass er, was - ihr eine _Lektion_ erteilte? Jetzt?

„Kondom", stieß er noch einmal hervor, sanfter diesmal, eine Handfläche strich über ihre Brust. Es schickte einen Schwall von Erregung durch ihren Körper. Sie erinnerte sich an die unbequeme Position, die sie innehatte, und gab widerwillig nach.

„Oberste Schublade", sagte sie und nickte in Richtung ihres Nachttisches.

Er griff über sie, um eines herauszuholen, öffnete das Paket so fachmännisch, dass sie nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. War es nicht sowieso egal? Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich zu ihr, um sie wieder zu küssen, lange und langsam, und sie spürte, wie ihr Körper darauf reagierte, sich eifrig aufbäumte.

„Du schuldest mir ein letztes Geheimnis über dich", murmelte er in ihren Mund, lächelnd.

Sie ...? Oh, ihr Höschen.

„Warst nicht du, der es ausgezogen hat", erklärte sie, sich rebellisch fühlend.

„Sei ein guter Sportsmann, Kate", grinste er, sie neckend, als die Spitze von ihm über sie glitt.

Oh, scheiß drauf.

Sie hakte ein Bein fest um seine Hüfte und wirbelte sie herum, schickte ihn atemlos auf die Matratze, ihre Knie landeten auf beiden Seiten seiner Hüften. Ha. Er wollte etwas über sie wissen, uh?

Na gut.

„Meine Mutter wurde ermordet", warf sie ihm entgegen, dann glitt sie herunter und nahm ihn in sich auf.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ein anonymer Leser findet den Titel der Geschichte unpassend, weil ihn das an die Sittenpolizei erinnert.  
Hm, Beckett ist in dieser Geschichte bei der Sittenpolizei, also finde ich den Titel durchaus stimmig.  
Aber wenn jemand einen Vorschlag für einen besseren Titel hat, gerne her damit.

* * *

Oh, _ja. Das_ - das war es, was sie brauchte. Oh, oh, oh-

Kate schloss die Augen und atmete langsam aus, exquisite Empfindungen überschwemmten ihr Gehirn, als ihr Körper sich anpasste, sich um ihn herum neu formte. Sie sank so tief wie sie konnte, schaukelte ein wenig hin und her, grinste über den erstickten Laut, den er machte.

Sie hatte nicht - sie hatte dies seit einer Weile nicht getan. Sie war eingesogen worden in das Leben im Revier, versuchte der beste Cop zu sein, den es gab. Sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt, die sie einem hypothetisches Liebesleben hätte widmen können.

Aber _Gott_, das war schön.

Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, sodass sie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust legen konnte, das gab ihr einen besseren Winkel. Castles Finger wickelten sich um ihre Unterarme und sie nahm das als Ermutigung, langsam hob sie ihre Hüften, langsam, ihn so lange sie konnte quälend, bevor sie sich wieder nach unten fallen ließ.

Er keuchte und sie fühlte, wie sein Körper zuckte, alles von ihm stieß zurück, eine derart herrliche Bewegung, dass schwarze Punkte in ihre Sicht schwammen, die Lust scharf und brodelnd in ihrem Blut. Dann gab sie alle Zurückhaltung auf, es würde sowieso nicht mehr lange dauern - ihre Nägel gruben sich in seine Brust, als sie seine Hüften ritt, schneller und schneller, nur auf den Rhythmus hörend, der in ihrem Herzen schlug, das Lied, das ihr Körper sang, zu laut, um irgendetwas anderes wichtig sein zu lassen.

Und dann hatte seine Hand sie gefunden, seine Finger pressten mit leichtem Druck gegen ihre Klitoris und sie hatte keine Stimme, um ihm zu sagen, _härter, Castle, das funktioniert so nicht_ - aber dann war es so, _es funktionierte_, und sie spürte, wie ihr Körper über ihm zersprang, sich verkrampfte, ihre Erlösung kam in brutalen, rasiermesserscharfen Stößen, die sie dazu brachten, sich gegen ihn zu werfen, ihre Stimme völlig außer Kontrolle, so laut und zusammenhanglos, so verzweifelt, dass es überhaupt nicht nach ihr klang.

Es dauerte eine lange, lange Zeit, bis sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, wieder zu Sinnen kommen konnte.

Das - wow. Das war der intensivste...

Sie stieß einen langsamen Atemzug gegen seine Brust aus, blinzelte, scheiterte beim Finden ihres Mittelpunktes. Heilige Scheiße. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie sich überhaupt bewegen konnte.

Kate leckte sich über die Lippen, drückte eine schwache Kopie eines Kusses auf Castles Haut. Er hatte es verdient, nach-

Oh. Aber-

Sie runzelte die Stirn, dachte, dass sie sich das vielleicht eingebildet hatte, und verlagerte sich über ihm, ihren Arm anziehend, um Halt zu finden. Ihre Hüften rutschten zurück, nur ein paar Zentimeter, aber genug, damit sie Bescheid wusste. Er hatte nicht...?

Kates Kinnlade fiel herunter und sie hob den Kopf zu ihm. Seine blauen Augen beobachteten sie, ernst, fassungslos. Nicht wirklich die Augen eines Mannes, der schmerzvoll erregt - war - sein müsste.

Was zum Teufel-

„Deine Mutter wurde _ermordet_?"

* * *

Interessanterweise war Entsetzen ein so starkes Gefühl, dass es die Erregung bekämpfen konnte, auch wenn, wie sich herausstellte, nicht ganz siegreich, so zumindest nah dran. Castle war sich, auf einer bestimmten Ebene, dem scharfen Schmerz bewusst, dem pulsierenden Blut im empfindlichsten Teil von ihm, aber sein Gehirn war eingefroren, kämpfte immer noch mit der abscheulichen Enthüllung.

Sie war so jung-

Aber er sah es jetzt, den Schmerz in ihren Augen, die offene Wunde. Er hatte _gedacht_, dass es da eine Geschichte gab - er war von ihr fasziniert gewesen, seit dem ersten Augenblick, als er sie gesehen hatte - aber er hätte nie erwartet, dass es so... schrecklich sein würde.

Kate seufzte - _seufzte_ - und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, als sie ihn ansah. „Schau, ich bin in Ordnung. Es war vor fünf Jahren. Mir geht es gut."

Wenn ihre Stimme bei dem Wort _fünf _nicht fast gebrochen wäre, vielleicht wäre er dann eher versucht gewesen, ihr zu glauben. Vielleicht auch nicht.

„Kate-"

„Vergiss es einfach, okay?" sagte sie ungeduldig. „Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir leid. Nun lass uns zurückkehren zu diesem..." Ihre Hand fuhr seine Seite herunter, ihr Daumen streichelte über seinen Hüftknochen, aber er fing ihre Finger ein, hielt sie fest.

„Kate."

Gott, er fühlte sich, als müsste er weinen. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er _um sie_ weinen, und er wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, weil es dumm und lächerlich war - es war überhaupt nicht er.

Ihre Augen schienen früher, in der Garage, grüner gewesen zu sein, aber jetzt waren sie ganz dunkel, Verärgerung und Widerwillen überlagerten den pulsierenden Schmerz. „Komm schon", murmelte sie und legte sich wieder über ihn, die zarten Rundungen ihrer Brust trafen seinen Oberkörper, ließen ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Sie küsste die Mulde an der Vorderseite seines Halses, langsam, bewegte sich dann weiter zu seiner schnell pulsierenden Halsschlagader, die Wärme ihrer Lippen trug nicht dazu bei, dass sich sein Herz verlangsamte.

Es war die Art, wie sie es tat, so sanft und innig. Er war seit vielen Jahren nicht so geküsst worden, seit Ewigkeiten, und er hatte vergessen wie viel Macht davon ausging. Es war berauschend und so unheimlich schwer, dem zu widerstehen.

Er schloss die Augen, wünschte, er könnte ihre Worte vergessen, die Bilder vergessen, die damit einhergingen. Kate in einem schwarzen Kleid, das Gesicht blass und gezeichnet, Kate, die sich nachts selbst in den Schlaf weinte. Er dachte an Alexis und zitterte, konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen-

„Haben sie ihren Mörder gefasst?", fragte er, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Ihre Lippen gegen seinen Kiefer hielten still. Er spürte, wie sie mit einem langen Atemzug die Luft einsog, konnte ihr Bedauern fast greifen, als sie ihre Stirn auf seiner Wange ablegte. "Bringst du das jetzt wirklich zur Sprache?", ächzte sie und klang zu gleichen Teilen frustriert und verzweifelt. "Willst du mir erzählen, dass du lieber den Mord an meiner Mutter diskutierst, als dich hierum zu kümmern-", sie rollte ihre Hüften gegen seine und er schnappte nach Luft, spürte, wie sie ihn umschloss, so eng, so nass, „-deine _sehr_ dringende Situation?"

Oh Gott. Oh Gott Gott Gott.

„Ich-", zischte er, als sie sich über ihm bewegte, makellos, das Gefühl ihres Körpers herrlich gegen seinen. „Ich dachte nur-"

„Das Denken muss eindeutig aufhören", sagte sie trocken und ihre Lippen zuckten an seinem Mund und - _sie machte sich über ihn lustig_. Sie machte sich über ihn lustig und versuchte, Sex mit ihm zu haben, _Gott_, sie war so heiß und in jeder anderen Situation wäre er ganz bei ihr gewesen. Aber sie war vierundzwanzig und ihre Mutter war tot, ihre Mutter war ermordet worden.

Castle schlang seine Arme um Kates Taille und rollte sie herum, dabei fast vom Bett fallend. Er schluckte ihr Lachen, dann das Stöhnen, das sie herausließ, als sie ein Bein um seine Hüfte hakte, ermöglichte ihm noch tiefer einzudringen. Oh, wie ihre Ferse sich in seine Muskeln grub-

„Haben sie den Kerl geschnappt?", fragte er noch einmal, atemlos, so nahe dran aufzugeben. Es waren nur die kontinuierlichen Stiche seiner Neugier, die ihn stillhalten ließen, ihn vom Zustoßen abhielten.

Kates Kopf sank gegen das Kissen, einen ungläubigen Laut auf den Lippen. „Glaubst du ich wäre ein Cop, wenn sie hätten? Natürlich nicht, Castle. Bandenkriminalität, sagten sie. Zufällig, unberechenbar. Jetzt beweg dich-"

Er belohnte sie, indem er sich wegbewegte und dann wieder näherkam, ein langes Hineingleiten, was ihm ein gehauchtes Ausatmen von ihr einbrachte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an diesem Punkt noch irgendeine Kontrolle übrig hatte, aber verdammt, wenn er das nicht zu nutzen wusste - sie würde wieder kommen, bevor er es tat.

Also nahm er sich Zeit, ging so bedächtig vor, wie sein eigener Körper es erlaubte, versuchte verschiedene Dinge und nahm sorgfältig zur Kenntnis, was sie zum Zucken brachte, was sie dazu brachte, sich ruckartig zu bewegen, was sie gegen seine Schulter fluchen ließ in der rauesten, sexysten Stimme, die er je gehört hatte.

Flach geneigt, ein wenig tiefer, tief. Er nahm einen Rhythmus auf, den sie zu mögen schien, wenn ihr Keuchen und das gebrochene Wimmern irgendwelche Anzeichen waren. Seine Hand fand wieder ihre Brust, die herrliche Haut anbetend, seine Fingerspitzen zeichneten die sanfte Erhebung nach, den harten Nippel, immer und immer wieder.

„Ohh - oh - oh, ja, _ja_", hauchte sie und die überraschte Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme war die Belohnung, die er brauchte, während er zusah, wie sie unter ihm auseinanderbrach, alles von ihr strömte aus ihr heraus, war für ihn zu sehen, roh und ungeschützt und so wunderschön. Dann ließ er los, kam in ihr mit seinem Mund offen an ihrem Hals, mehr Erleichterung als Erlösung, dem nervösen Flattern seines Körpers folgte schließlich eine wohlige Schlaffheit.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er einen schlüssigen Gedanken zusammensetzen konnte.

Kate war weich, eine gleißende Hitze unter ihm. Er würde sie erdrücken. Sie bat ihn allerdings nicht, sich zu bewegen, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es könnte. So lag er einfach nur für einen Augenblick da, lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus ihres Herzschlags, genoss die Art und Weise wie ihre Körper zusammenpassten. Und egal wie sehr er es versuchte, es gab kein Halten für den albernen Strom von Dankbarkeit, der durch seine Adern sauste.

* * *

Als er sich bewegte-

wurde Kate aus ihrer köstlichen Lethargie wachgerufen, ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam blinzelnd, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte, sich von ihr hob. Sie schauderte, als ihre Haut sich von seiner trennte, aber er hatte bereits nach dem Laken gegriffen und drapierte es über sie, es fühlte sich frisch und angenehm gegen ihren Körper an, wie ein Kokon.

Sie lächelte ihn an, rollte sich auf die Seite und ihre Finger umfassten das Kissen, während sie ihn studierte. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gelegt, aufgestützt auf seinen Ellbogen, so als würde er absichtlich eine allzu bequeme Position vermeiden, die ihn hätte einschlafen lassen können. Seine blauen Augen sahen in dem schwachen Licht so dunkel aus, die Kanten seines Gesichts schärfer, die Linie seines Kiefers, die kühne Steigung seiner Nase.

Er war ausgesprochen attraktiv, aber nicht wie ein Schönling, er hatte mehr ein raues, ungehobeltes Aussehen, einen Look, der auf sie in einer sehr ursprünglichen Weise wirkte. Er schien so vollkommen anders zu sein, als der freundliche, lächelnde Mann auf dem Schutzumschlag seiner Bücher.

Und das gefiel ihr.

„Kate", sagte er. Der Klang seiner Stimme, leise und heiser, sandte eine prickelnde Wärme in ihr Inneres.

Sie brummte als Erwiderung.

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben", sagte er zu ihr, eine Spur von Entschuldigung in seinem Ton.

Sie öffnete die Augen, ihr war gar nicht klar gewesen, dass sie sie geschlossen hatte, und hielt ein Gähnen zurück. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich muss morgen zu Hause sein, wenn meine Tochter aufwacht", sagte er leise. „Ihr Frühstück machen. Ich kann nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass ich hier einschlafe."

„Ich habe einen Wecker, weißt du", spottete sie sanft, allerdings halbherzig, denn da war etwas so schönes in der Art und Weise, wie seine Stimme sich erhob, sich öffnete, als er seine Tochter erwähnte.

„Wecker funktionieren bei mir nicht", sagt er achselzuckend, unverfroren, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Mmm, sie hätte ihn ja geküsst, wenn das Anheben nicht als eine unüberwindbare Anstrengung erscheinen würde.

„Wie alt ist deine Tochter?", fragte sie, plötzlich neugierig. Sie stellte sich ihn irgendwie mit einer niedlichen, fünfjährigen Kleinen vor, die Augen genauso blau wie seine, aber vielleicht-

„Neun", sagte er stolz, etwas wehmütiges in seinen Augen. „Sie wird im April zehn. Nicht sicher, ob ich dafür bereit bin."

Wow. Neun.

Kate sah ihn für einen Moment schweigend an, fühlte das Gewicht seines Blickes auf ihr, die Anziehungskraft dieser eigenartigen, unerwarteten Verbindung, fast greifbar in der Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers. Sie kannte ihn kaum. Und dennoch-

Was würde ihre Mutter denken, wenn sie Kate jetzt sehen würde, mit diesem Mann in ihrem Bett? Ein Fremder, aber nicht wirklich, ihre Lieblingsautor, ein Mann mit talentierten Händen und vielen Fragen, mit denen Beckett nichts anzufangen wusste.

Der Gedanke war beunruhigend, sie schob ihn weg, konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das zufriedene Brummen ihres Körpers, auf das Feuer in Castles Augen.

Er lehnte sich vor, die umfangreiche Spannweite seiner Schultern versperrte ihr den Blick und er strich seine Lippen über ihre, eine zaghafte Liebkosung, die sich umso süßer anfühlte, fast unpassend nach dem leidenschaftlichen Sex. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust.

„Ich will dich wiedersehen", murmelte er, ein Strom seines warmen Atems an ihrem Mund. So viel Vertrauen, so viel Sicherheit in der Stimme.

Sie schloss die Augen, spürte wie die Antwort ihre Kehle verstopfen wollte, sie zu ersticken drohte. Es war - sie wünschte-

„Ich bin gerade jetzt nicht wirklich - in einer guten Stellung", flüsterte sie widerwillig, spürte, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit schuldete. „Ich wohne im Revier, Castle. Ich muss alles machen, wonach sie mich fragen und mehr, wenn ich Detective werden will. Und ich bin nicht..."

Gott, sie wollte diese Dinge nicht sagen. Aber er musste verstehen. „Du kannst mir nicht trauen", sagte sie, ruhig, verbittert. „Ich traue mir ja nicht mal selbst."

Ihre Worte hallten zwischen ihnen wider, während er ihr Gesicht studierte, und sie konnte ihn nicht durchschauen - sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er dachte. Aber nach einem Augenblick neigte er sich wieder näher zu ihr, sein Mund kam zart gegen ihre Wange, ihre Augen schlossen sich flatternd bei der Berührung.

„Ich will dich wiedersehen, Kate."

Das war eine schlechte Idee. Es war eine schreckliche Idee. Sie war gebrochen und ruhelos, wenn da nicht dieser Fall gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihm heute Nacht nicht zufällig begegnet wäre, dann hätte sie den Abend damit verbracht, um ihre verstorbene Mutter zu trauern, um die Stimme und die Berührung von Johanna Beckett-

Eine schreckliche Idee.

„Okay", hörte sie sich nachgeben. „Gib mir deine Nummer und ich rufe dich an." Selbst in der Dunkelheit, war die Art, wie sein Gesicht sich aufhellte absolut atemberaubend. Es gab ihr ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust.

„Versprochen?", sagte er ausgelassen, triumphierend, hinreißend.

„Versprochen", hauchte sie, musste das Wort aus ihrem Mund zwingen.

Aber es war kein Versprechen, das sie plante zu halten.

* * *

Er hinterließ seine Nummer auf einem Stück Papier, ein weißes Quadrat, das sie vom Couchtisch aus anstarrte. Sein Vorname in nachlässigen Druckbuchstaben, ein Strichgesicht am Ende, ein wenig schief, so viel Energie, so viel Begeisterung in diesen wenigen Strichen eines Kugelschreibers.

Sie mied es sorgfältig, umkurvte den Tisch, um in die Küche zu kommen, so als würde die Notiz irgendeine Krankheit übertragen, der sie fernbleiben wollte.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann war es so.

Sie machte sich Kaffee, aß ein paar Scheiben Toast, ging dann zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich fertig zu machen, ihre Augen abgewandt. Es war albern, sie wusste das. Aber wenigstens war sie sicher.

Sie wäre wahrscheinlich noch sicherer gewesen, wenn sie das verdammte Ding wegwerfen könnte. Aber sie wollte einfach - sie konnte sich nicht dazu entschließen, es zu tun.

Sie starrte es für eine lange Minute an, sobald sie angekleidet und bereit war zu gehen. Aber nein. Sie konnte es nicht. Beckett schnalzte mit der Zunge vor Ärger, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Tür. Sie würde sich heute Abend darüber Sorgen machen.

Gerade jetzt musste sie zum Revier, bevor alle anderen dort eintrafen, und ihnen allen beweisen, wie sehr bereit sie war, hier zu arbeiten, wie gut sie in ihrem Job war.

Trotz des Missgeschicks in der letzten Nacht.

* * *

Sie verbrachte die Nacht im Revier, zusammengekauert auf der unbequemen Couch im Pausenraum. Ihr Tag war unauffällig gewesen: ein auf Papierkram ausgerichteter Morgen, dann das Abholen eines Verdächtigen zusammen mit einem Detective und ein paar anderen Uniformierten, und schließlich eine lange Observierung eines Hauses, das angeblich für Prostitution verwendet wurde.

Außer, dass das Haus scheinbar sehr leer war und niemand sich gezeigt hatte.

Aber das bedeutete fünf Stunden, in denen sie Marshalls Avancen abwehren musste - denn natürlich musste sie mit dem blöden, ihr wohlgesinnten Marshall in einem Team sein - und das hatte Kate völlig ausgelaugt.

Auf keinen Fall würde sie jetzt die U-Bahn zurück zu ihrer Wohnung nehmen.

Die Couch würde es auch tun. Sie würde ihren Wecker stellen, aufstehen, bevor die anderen hier eintrafen. Es wäre in Ordnung.

Der Schlaf kam, wickelte seine Dunkelheit um sie, mit lautlosen Tentakeln, und sie ließ sich davon einfangen.

* * *

„Beckett."

Ein scharfer Ruck an ihrer Schulter und das sich wiederholende platte Fallenlassen ihres Namens, rissen ihr unwilliges Selbst aus dem Schlaf.

„Beckett. Aufstehen."

Verflucht. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen, schluckte ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, das aufflammte, als sie versuchte ihren Hals zu drehen. Sie hatte darauf geachtet, ihren Körper in der besten Position anzuordnen-

Und dann sah sie, wer sie geweckt hatte, musste daraufhin ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen. Verdammt, der Captain? _Wirklich?_ Es war noch dunkel draußen, nicht die Morgendämmerung, zu der sie gewöhnlich aufstand, und plötzlich verstand sie, warum sie solche Schwierigkeiten hatte, wach zu werden.

Es war noch Nacht, sie hatte allenfalls ein, zwei Stunden Schlaf bekommen.

„Beckett, Sie müssen nach Hause gehen."

Die Sympathie, die unter der Schicht strenger Autorität hervorschien, war wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung, während sie sich aufsetzte, den allzu sanften, braunen Augen ausweichend. Sie wusste, dass die Leute redeten. Manchmal wünschte sie, Montgomery wäre nicht so nett zu ihr.

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie.

Sie würde sich nicht entschuldigen. Es war demütigend genug, zusammengerollt auf der Couch des Pausenraums gefunden zu werden.

Sie stand auf, als sie sicher war, dass ihre Beine sie trugen. Sie bewegte sich um Montgomery herum, aber er stoppte sie mit einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Zumindest war das Großraumbüro, soweit sie das sehen konnte, völlig leer.

„Beckett. Ein Detective von der Sitte sagte mir, er hätte gesehen, dass Sie hier schlafen. Zweimal in dieser Woche. Mit heute Nacht sind es drei Mal. Gibt es da irgendetwas, worüber Sie sprechen wollen?"

Sie verkrampfte ihren Kiefer. „Nein, Sir."

„Sind Sie sicher? Wenn Sie Probleme zu Hause haben, Sie wissen, dass Sie mir das sagen können."

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Sir."

Lediglich Rick Castles Nummer würde ihr jedes mal ins Gesicht starren, wenn sie zurückkam, sie an ihre Einsamkeit erinnern, sie daran erinnern, dass sie ein anderes Leben für sich wählen könnte.

Außer, dass sie keine Wahl hatte.

Kapitän Montgomery seufzte, tief und gequält. „Dann gehen Sie nach Hause, Officer Beckett. Nehmen Sie den Tag morgen frei."

Ihr Kopf schwenkte zu ihm zurück und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. „Nein, Sir, bitte."

Er starrte sie an, zu viel Verständnis in seinen Augen, die Lippen geschürzt.

„Bitte", murmelte sie, nicht anders könnend. Wenn betteln das war, was half, würde sie betteln - solange er sie nicht vom Revier verbannte, solange sie nicht den Tag damit verbringen musste, die Leere ihres Lebens zu betrachten.

„Gut", lenkte Montgomery kopfschüttelnd ein. „Machen Sie, was Sie wollen, Beckett. Erscheinen Sie, wenn Sie müssen. Aber Sie nutzen Ihren Urlaub besser bald."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie bereitwillig, ein guter kleiner Soldat, und er ließ ihren Arm los, ließ sie zum Aufzug gehen.

Sie schaute nicht zurück, aber sie konnte seine Augen auf ihr fühlen, lastend auf ihren Schultern. Großartig. Jetzt hatte sie das Mitleid ihres Captains.

_Na großartig._

* * *

Sie fummelte den Schlüssel in ihre Tür, stieß sie mit einer Schulter auf und stolperte hinein, ihr Gleichgewicht unsicher in der Dunkelheit und aufgrund ihres unausgeschlafenen Zustands. Sie knallte die Tür zu, machte das Licht an und stöhnte über die plötzliche Helligkeit, _zu viel_ - sie schaltete es wieder ab.

Das Mondlicht durchflutete ihre Küche, es würde sicherlich genug sein, ihre Augen mussten sich einfach nur anpassen.

Langsam öffnete sie den Gürtel ihres Mantels, ließ ihn von ihren Schultern gleiten. Die Couch war nah und sie schwang das Kleidungsstück über die Rückenlehne, hatte keinen Bock, es aufzuhängen - nicht heute Nacht.

Dann öffnete sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Stiefel, zog sie ein paar Zentimeter herunter, bevor sie aus ihnen herausrutschte (sie war _viel_ besser geworden im Umgang mit den Heels), und ließ sie neben der Couch liegen. Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts, und natürlich - _natürlich_ - mussten ihre Augen auf das weiße Rechteck von Rick Castles Notiz fallen, die sich hell gegen das dunkle Holz abzeichnete. Sie verspottend.

Oh, um Himmels willen.

Kate drückte ihre Handballen in ihre Augen, stöhnte und machte sich blind auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. Schlafen. Sie brauchte Schlaf.

Sie musste ihr Gehirn ausschalten und nicht irgendetwas Dummes anstellen.

Sie stolperte auf ihr Bett und blieb dort ausgestreckt liegen, voll bekleidet, konnte sich nicht aufraffen, wieder aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen.

Wie auch immer. Sie würde in ihren Kleidern schlafen, ihr Make-up noch drauf, es kümmerte sie nicht. Solange sie ein paar Stunden Erholung von der Erinnerung an Castles blaue, funkelnde Augen haben konnte - gab sie einen Scheiß drauf.


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Tag verließ sie das Revier zu einer vernünftigen Zeit, kurz nach fünf. Es war alles Teil ihrer neuen Strategie: ihnen zeigen, dass sie vernünftig war, ihnen zeigen, dass sie gesund war. Sie konnte nicht auf eigene Faust mit der Untersuchung des Falls ihrer Mutter anfangen, wenn so viele Augen sie beobachteten.

Aber wenn sie deren Misstrauen, deren Wachsamkeit einschläfern konnte-

Dann würde sie endlich in der Lage sein, einen genaueren Blick auf diese Untersuchung zu werfen, den Hinweisen nachzugehen, die fallengelassen wurden, die Zeugen selbst zu befragen. Und dieses Mal würde sie dabei subtiler vorgehen, sie würde sich nicht in den Archiven spät in der Nacht erwischen lassen, wie ein Idiot.

Sie würde aus ihren Fehlern lernen.

Als sie nach Hause kam, war ihre Wohnung so ruhig und einsam wie immer, das fahle Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne schob seine langen Finger durch die Küchenfenster. Kate ließ ihre Tasche auf den kleinen Tisch fallen, den sie dicht bei der Tür aufgestellt hatte, schüttelte auf dem Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer ihren Mantel ab.

Es war eine Erleichterung, aus ihrer Uniform herauszukommen, ein Paar Jeans anzuziehen, ein T-Shirt, einen alten, unförmigen Pullover, den sie liebte. Sie fuhr sich mit ihren Fingern durch ihr kurzes Haar, fragte sich, ob sie damit etwas tun sollte. Es hatte zur Zeit die Tendenz abzustehen und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich damit fühlte.

Sie konnte eigentlich ihren Friseur anrufen, jetzt sofort einen Termin vereinbaren.

Sie griff nach ihrem Handy, als ihr klar wurde, dass es nicht nur schon zu spät war, der Salon hatte nicht mehr geöffnet, außerdem war auch Samstag. Sie hatten morgen geschlossen.

Wow. Samstag. Es war eine Woche her, seit sie Castle hierher gebracht hatte-

_Nicht doch, Kate Beckett._ Sie machte das nicht.

Sie lenkte ihre Gedanken entschieden davon weg, blieb vor ihrem Bücherregal stehen, um einen Roman auszuwählen. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen keine Zeit gehabt, zu lesen, und sie hatte es vermisst. Sie zögerte, ihre Augen blieben an dem Buchrücken von _Große Erwartungen_ hängen. Sie mochte Dickens, er erzählte eine gute Geschichte.

Warum nicht?

Sie zog das Buch heraus und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich auf ihre Couch plumpsen, rutschte hin und her, bis sie bequem saß. Sie schlug die erste Seite des Bandes auf, genoss das Gefühl des Papiers an ihren Fingerspitzen und begann zu lesen.

Aber ihr Herz war nicht dabei. Sie schaffte das erste Kapitel, begann sogar das zweite, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit flackerte immer wieder hin und her. Dauernd musste sie zu einer Zeile zurückkehren, die sie übersprungen hatte, oder ihre Gedanken schweiften mitten in einem Absatz ab. Letztendlich gab sie auf, zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, während sie sich gerade hinsetzte, das Buch geschlossen in ihrer Hand.

Rick Castles Nummer starrte sie immer noch an.

Kate zögerte, versuchte zu widerstehen.

Wenn sie Gesellschaft wollte, konnte sie wohl Lanie anrufen. Es war eine Weile her, seit sie die Gerichtsmedizinerin das letzte Mal außerhalb der Arbeit gesehen hatte. Ihre Freundin würde wahrscheinlich von der Idee eines Mädelsabend begeistert sein.

Aber sie wollte nicht irgendeine Gesellschaft, oder?

Sie wollte ihn sehen.

Mist.

Oh, was solls? Ihn auf einen Drink zu treffen, würde keinen Unterschied machen, würde nicht ändern, was bereits geschehen war. Sie hatte nicht vor, _den Typ zu heiraten_, um Himmels willen. Sie war schwerlich in der Lage überhaupt eine Beziehung zu führen, aber vielleicht - vielleicht konnten sie Freunde sein.

Sie dachte daran, wie er gesagt hatte, _ich will Dinge über dich wissen_, wie seine Augen sich kräuselten, wenn er lächelte, ehrlich lächelte - sobald er seine Tochter erwähnte. Dann dachte sie an seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, seinen Mund-

Okay, gut. Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen?

Da war definitiv mehr in ihm, als der Schriftsteller-Playboy, zu dem die Zeitungen ihn manchmal machten. Sie konnte davon berichten. Und wenn er mehrere Nächte in diesem schrecklichen Club verbracht hatte, auf der Suche nach Inspiration? Musste er verdammt einsam sein.

Kate atmete langsam aus, kam zu ihrer Entscheidung und griff zu ihrem Handy, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern konnte.

* * *

Er war fast da, seinen Schritt beschleunigend, obwohl er es besser wusste, als sein Telefon in seiner Tasche zum Leben erwachte. Castle fluchte flüsternd und fischte nach dem Teil, ärgerte sich jetzt über den Space-Cowboy Klingelton.

Er musste ihn ändern.

Die Nummer, die auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtete, gehörte zu keinem seiner Kontakte. Rick spürte einen Sturm von Erregung in seiner Brust, räusperte sich, bevor er abhob. „Hallo?"

Da war ein Hauch von Stille und dann ihre Stimme, die Stimme, auf die er die ganze Woche gewartet hatte. „Hallo. Hier ist, ähm, Kate."

„Kate! Es ist toll, von dir zu hören", grinste er, konnte nicht anders. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du meine Nummer verloren hast oder so etwas." Ugh, _seine Nummer verloren_, wirklich? Es war vielmehr, als hätte er eine Todesangst, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte.

„Ah, nein", sagte sie, ein deutlicher Schatten von Verlegenheit färbte ihre Worte. „Ich, ähm... arbeitsreiche Woche", beendete sie eilig und er fragte sich plötzlich, ob sie rot wurde. Sie schien nicht wirklich der Typ zu sein, der errötete, aber wie entzückend sie aussehen würde-

„Aber ich habe an dich gedacht", fügte sie hinzu, eine Art Entschuldigung, wie es schien. Rick lächelte in sich hinein. Hatte sie?

Er war auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. „Ja? Ich auch, Kate", sagte er sanft und ihm war, als konnte er ein scharfes Luftholen auf ihrer Seite hören. „So, willst du... dich mit mir treffen? Drinks nehmen oder Abendessen?"

_Da ich bereits vor deinem Gebäude bin._ Was er allerdings nicht sagen würde. Er würde sie vielmehr von der Erkenntnis abhalten, wie gruselig er sein konnte. Solange wie möglich.

Sie zögerte. „Ähm, ja. Ja, sicher - Drinks wären schön."

„Fantastisch", sagte er fröhlich, machte eine Notiz an sich selbst - Abendessen war ein wenig zu viel. „Ich kenne ein paar Bars, die wirklich tolle Cocktails machen, es sei denn, da gibt es eine Örtlichkeit, wo du lieber hingehen würdest...?"

Sie schnaubte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Polizisten-Kneipen genau dafür geeignet sind, um-", sie hielt inne, wie um sich selbst zu verstehen, und beendete, „einen Drink mit Freunden zu nehmen."

Sie hätte fast _ein Date_ gesagt, er war sich sicher.

„Ich weiß nicht," scherzte er. „Polizisten-Kneipe klingt ziemlich aufregend für mich-"

„Castle."

Lustig, wie ihm der Klang seines Nachnamens in ihrem Mund gefiel. „Okay, okay. Kann ich dich abholen?"

Es war ein kurze Pause des Schweigens. War sie überrascht, dass er gefragt hatte?

„Ja, ich denke", antwortete sie locker nach einer Handvoll Sekunden. „Wie schnell kannst du hier sein?"

Oh, Fangfrage. „Ah, ziemlich bald? Etwa... fünfzehn Minuten?"

„Oh, das ist toll", sagte sie, ihre Stimme neutral. „Bist du in deiner Wohnung?"

Was? Warum- „Ahhh", sagte er stockend, vollkommen überrumpelt. „Uh." Verdammt, er klang wie ein _Idiot_- „Nein! Nein, ich war... aus. Einkaufen."

Großartig, Rick. _Wunderbar._

Jetzt würde sie glauben, er war metrosexuell.

Da war ein eindeutiges Maß an Belustigung in ihrer Stimme, als sie sprach. „Hast du etwas gekauft?"

Er blickte auf seine Hand, als ob er erwartete, dass aufgrund seines nicht existierenden Einkaufsausflugs dort eine Plastiktüte hing. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Ich habe nicht das gefunden, was ich suchte."

Sie brummte. „Und was genau _hast_ du gesucht? Mir scheint, dass das einzige Geschäft in der Straße, in der du bist, ein Zeitungsstand ist."

Die Straße, in der er-

Scheiße.

Er hob seinen Kopf, seine Augen wanderten über die Fenster des Gebäudes, bis er ihr Gesicht, ihn angrinsend, drei Stockwerke höher gefunden hatte. Nun, das erklärte die Reihe von seltsamen Fragen. „Oh, ich verstehe. Sehr lustig, Kate. Sehr lustig."

„Das dachte ich auch", antwortete sie, dieser selbstzufriedene kleine Ton in ihrer Stimme. „Wie lange bist du schon da draußen?"

Ohh, sie dachte, er war so erbärmlich, uh? Aber sie redete noch mit ihm.

„Nicht so lange!", verteidigte er sich. „Ich bin gerade angekommen, als du angerufen hast."

„Klar", sagte sie und dehnte dabei den Vokal.

Castle schloss die Augen, rieb mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Der Versuch, etwas von seinem Ego zu retten, hatte keinen Zweck, oder?

Als er allerdings wieder zum Fenster aufblickte, war sie verschwunden. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Zeit, um offensiv zu werden. „So. Was ist mit dem Drink?"

Sie lachte, der Klang reich und schön in seinem Ohr. „Du bist nichts weniger als ausdauernd."

„Uh-huh. Das bin ich. Ausdauernd. Kannst du dir eine attraktivere Eigenschaft für einen Mann vorstellen?"

Sie lachte (wieder!) und sagte: „Nun, jetzt wo du es erwähnst..."

„Du musst nicht darauf antworten", warf er hastig ein und fragte sich wieder, wie seine normalerweise reibungslos funktionierende Masche ihn komplett im Stich lassen konnte, wann immer Kate Beckett beteiligt war. Okay, ähm... _Versuch nett zu sein, Rick._ „Weißt du, wenn du allerdings - zu müde bist - ich würde es verstehen..."

„Zu spät, um jetzt ein Gentleman zu sein, Castle", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er wirbelte herum, um festzustellen, dass sie dort stand, in Jeans und einem Wintermantel, der über einem blauen Pullover geöffnet war, ihr Haar stand bezaubernd um ihr Gesicht herum ab.

Er hatte sie noch nie ohne die Nachtclub-Aufmachung, die sexy Kleidung und das schwere Make-up gesehen und er betrachtete sie ausgiebig, während er sein Telefon abschaltete, es wieder in die Tasche steckte.

„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu sehr enttäuscht", sagte sie, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Ich spare mir meine Lederklamotten gerne für besondere Anlässe auf."

Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter - _Leder?_ Ihr Kleid letztes Mal war...? - Und er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort, bis sie ein Lächeln hervorbrachte, spielerisch ihre Schulter gegen seine schob.

„Scherz, Castle. Mensch, bist du leicht zu haben."

Sie war - sie war-

„So, diese Bar von dir. Wie weit ist die weg?"

Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu glotzen. Und anscheinend hatte er die Fähigkeit zum Multitasking verloren.

Kate seufzte, schnippte vor seinem Gesicht mit den Fingern. „Erde an Castle. Die Sprachlosigkeit war nett für die ersten 30 Sekunden, jetzt wird es gruselig."

„Richtig", sagte er, schließlich zu sich zurückfindend. „Entschuldigung. Bar. Wir sollten wirklich ein Taxi nehmen, weil ich denke, dass es regnen wird. Und die Lokalität ist nicht gerade in der Nähe."

„Ich hoffe, du planst nicht, mich zu entführen", entgegnete sie, sehr sachlich.

„Was?", keuchte er. „Ich, dich entführen? Du missverstehst mich, Kate. Nur Mord befriedigt meine dunkelsten Sehnsüchte."

„Oh, solange es denn Mord ist. Ich habe eine Freundin in der Leichenhalle, die deine Fingerabdrücke auf meinem Körper findet und dich in etwa fünf Sekunden verhaftet hat."

„Als würde ich dumm genug sein, um meine Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen - warte, eine Freundin in der Leichenhalle. Wow. Das ist cool. Das ist super cool. Du bekommst eine Menge Leichen zu sehen, oder?"

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und warf ihm einen _wahrhaftigen_ Blick zu, den er ziemlich heiß fand. Dann nahm sie zwei Finger in ihren Mund und pfiff, laut genug, um das nächste Taxi direkt vor ihnen zu stoppen.

Das war ebenfalls heiß.

Oh, er war in Schwierigkeiten.

Er war in mächtigen, mächtigen, mächtigen Schwierigkeiten.

Selbst Sophia Turner war nicht halb so aufregend gewesen, wie _sie_ es war.

* * *

Kate mochte die Bar.

Die Geschichte ihres Vaters hatte sie etwas skeptisch gegenüber solchen Orten werden lassen, wo man sich in die Vergessenheit trinken konnte, ohne dass irgendjemand es auch nur bemerkte. Aber sie mochte den Geruch von Holz, der sich auf nicht gerade unangenehme Weise mit abgestandenem Bier vermischte, den offenen Raum, der die Theke umgab und die Nischen, die die Wände säumten.

Der Ort hatte eine Geschichte. Das erzählte Castle jetzt seit... fünf Minuten?

Sie lächelte in sich hinein, drehte sich dann zu ihm und streckte ihre Hand aus, presste ihre Fingerspitzen an seinen Mund, stoppte den Schriftsteller mitten in einer Geschichte zur Prohibition, die anscheinend kein Ende zu haben schien.

„Ich denke, ich habe genug von der Geschichtsstunde", teilte sie ihm spielerisch mit, eine Augenbraue angehoben, und die Überraschung in seinen blauen Augen verwandelte sich in Belustigung.

„Richtig", sagte er, als sie ihre Hand entfernt hatte. „Ich neige ein wenig dazu... mich hinreißen zu lassen, wenn ich Orte wie diesen besuche."

„Nur ein wenig?", feuerte sie zurück, grinsend.

Er sah aus, als wollte er ihr die Zunge herausstrecken. „Also, du könntest ein wenig mehr Verständnis zeigen. Ich habe seit einer ziemlich langen Zeit keinen Fuß mehr in _The Old Haunt_ gesetzt und ich habe ein Recht darauf, mich ein wenig... emotional zu fühlen, über die Wiedervereinigung mit einem alten Freund-"

„Das _ist_ rührend, Castle", sagte sie, legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz und blickte Wimpern klimpernd zu ihm. „In der Tat, ich glaube, ich könnte weinen-"

Er lächelte und sah selbstgefällig und erstaunt aus, bis sie hinzufügte: „-wenn du mir nicht in den nächsten 30 Sekunden einen Drink kaufst."

Die Art und Weise wie sein Gesicht in sich zusammenfiel - es war der größte Spaß, den sie in der ganze Woche gehabt hatte.

Gott, wann war ihr Leben zu einem langen, trostlosen Weg geworden, wo sie niemals lachte? Mike hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht. Mike war derjenige, der sie zum Lächeln bringen konnte, sogar nachdem sie ihren betrunkenen Vater aus irgendeiner schäbigen Kneipe abgeholt hatte.

Aber wo war Mike jetzt?

„Hey, bist du okay?"

Castle schaute sie mit viel zu viel Besorgnis prüfend an und sie nahm sich zusammen, fand ein Lächeln für ihn. „Sicher, ja. Meine, äh, Kehle ist ein wenig trocken, das ist alles."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, hakte sich bei ihr unter - _was bezweckte er damit?_ - und zog sie in Richtung Theke. Der Barkeeper war jung und ziemlich süß, er schenkte Kate ein funkelndes Lächeln, das sie ohne nachzudenken erwiderte.

Castle räusperte sich. Der Mann hinter der Theke verlor sofort seine kokette Haltung und Beckett warf dem Schriftsteller einen Blick zu, ein Mittelding zwischen verärgert und amüsiert. Er sah sie nicht an, legte nicht beanspruchend seine Hand auf ihre oder so etwas, und sie beschloss, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Sir?"

„Ich möchte ein ... Welche Arten von Scotch haben Sie?", fragte Castle, seine Augen studierten den Aushang hinter dem Tresen.

Kate presste die Lippen zusammen, machte einen langen Atemzug, versuchte zu vergessen, dass Scotch der Lieblingsweg ihres Vaters zum Rausch gewesen war. Es spielte keine Rolle. Ihr Vater war nüchtern, _nüchtern_-

Vielleicht waren Drinks nicht die beste Idee gewesen.

„Kate, was willst du?"

„Oh, äh. Nur - ein Bier, bitte!"

„Was für ein Bier?", erwiderte der Barkeeper, klang überrascht. „Weil ich ein paar richtig gute habe, wenn Sie dunkles Bier mögen - da ist dieses-"

„Bloß. Lager. Ein Lager wäre gut, danke", unterbrach Beckett ihn scharf und wollte sich dabei selber schlagen, weil sie so grob war.

Castles Gesicht war jetzt ihr zugewandt, seine Stirn gerunzelt und er sagte: „Bist du okay?"

„Wie oft planst du, mich das noch zu fragen?", schoss sie zurück und er hob die Hände, wie zur Aufgabe, wandte sich von ihr ab.

„O-kay", hörte sie ihn murmeln, als er einen Ellbogen auf den hölzernen Tresen aufstützte.

Verdammt, sie war bereits dabei das hier zu ruinieren. Sie hätte ihn nicht anrufen sollen. Kate drückte ihren Nasenrücken zwischen zwei Fingern zusammen, versuchte, das blöde Gefühl zu unterdrücken, das in ihr hochstieg.

Blöd, sie war so blöd-

„Hey, warum suchst du uns nicht einen Tisch?", schlug Castle vor und der einfache, freundliche Ton in seiner Stimme brachte sie dazu, ihre Augen vor Überraschung zu öffnen.

Er lächelte sie an.

„Ich werde die Getränke bringen, sobald sie fertig sind. Du entscheidest, wo du sitzen willst. Reichlich Platz", fügte er hinzu, in den Raum nickend.

So. Offensichtlich konnte diesen Mann nichts aus der Fassung bringen.

Kate fühlte, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog. „Okay", stimmte sie einfach zu und bewegte sich zur Rückseite des Raumes. Es war ihr echt egal, wo sie saß, aber auf diese Weise hatte sie etwas zu tun. Etwas, wofür sie verantwortlich war.

Es gab ihr das Gefühl der Kontrolle zurück, das ihr immer aus den Finger glitt, wenn sie begann an die Sucht ihres Vaters zu denken. Seine ehemalige Abhängigkeit.

War Castle wirklich so gut im Lesen von Menschen oder hatte er nur gute Instinkte gehabt?

Sie wählte einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke aus, ließ ihre Augen auf den Fotografien verweilen, die an der Wand hingen. Einige Personen kannte sie, einige waren vollkommen Fremde - na ja, okay, die meisten von ihnen waren vollkommen Fremde.

Vielleicht waren sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit berühmt gewesen?

„Und - bitte sehr", sagte der Schriftsteller, stellte ihr Glas vor ihr ab und rutschte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite in die Nische. Er wiegte ein Whiskyglas in seiner großen Handfläche und sie sah erleichtert, wie wenig die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit war.

Sie, auf der anderen Seite, hätte vielleicht ein kleineres Glas bestellen sollen.

„Danke", sagte sie, ihre Finger um das Glas geschlungen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie alles austrinken _musste_, oder?

Da war eine Stille und aus irgendeinem Grund hielt sie ihre Augen abgewendet, konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihn anzuschauen.

„Kate", sagte er leise, seine Stimme sanft. „Du hast klar gemacht, dass ich dich nicht fragen soll, ob du okay bist, deshalb werde ich nur sagen - wenn du diesen Ort nicht magst, können wir woanders hingehen. Mir egal. Ich will nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst..."

„Es liegt nicht am Ort", gab sie widerstrebend zu, wusste nicht, was sie ansonsten angesichts seines Eifers machen sollte. „Es ist - ich bin in Ordnung, Castle. Wirklich."

„Du hast ausgesehen, als wolltest du dem armen Kerl den Kopf abbeißen", setzte er entgegen, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

Sie seufzte, biss die Zähne zusammen und riskierte einen Blick auf seine blauen Augen. Neugier und Interesse ließen sie aufleuchten, sogar im Halbdunkel der Nische.

„Oder vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass ich Scotch bestellt habe?", schob er hinterher, seine Spekulation so verdammt nah an der Wahrheit. „Was ist es, Kate? Du hast ein schreckliche Erfahrung mit Scotch gemacht, hast die Nacht kotzend auf der Toilette eines Freundes verbracht?"

Er dachte, das war lustig.

Was zum Teufel sollte sie sagen? _Eigentlich, Castle, ist mein Vater ein trockener Alkoholiker-_

Nein, nein. Sie hatte schon genug preisgegeben.

Ihr Gesicht musste etwas von der Ernsthaftigkeit verraten haben, etwas von dem Kummer, der immer kam, wenn sie an ihren Vaters dachte, denn der Autor griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie zog sie zurück, konnte mit einer Berührung jetzt nicht umgehen.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte sie plötzlich, ihm in die Augen schauend.

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Ihn.

„Warum tue ich... was?", erwiderte er vorsichtig, sah dabei so verloren aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Das. Hier - zu sein. Mit mir. Ich kann nicht-" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weil es keinen Sinn machte, nichts davon machte einen Sinn. Er war ein einigermaßen berühmter, stinkreicher Schriftsteller, er konnte jede Frau haben, die er wollte, und stattdessen war er hier mit ihr, versuchte zu - ja was?

„Äh, ich... ich dachte, dass war klar", antwortete er langsam, schaute sie an, als wäre sie eine Bombe, die dabei war zu explodieren. „Kate. Ich habe das schon einmal gesagt. Ich mag dich. Ich - möchte dich nur besser kennenlernen-"

„Warum?"

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund verwirrt an. Aber er musste es verstehen.

„Hör zu, Castle. Ich bin vierundzwanzig. Mein Vater ist ein trockener Alkoholiker. Meine Mutter wurde ermordet. Ich bin Polizistin geworden, weil ich - _ich muss_ - ihren Fall lösen, um den Hurensohn zu schnappen, der das getan hat und ich bin nicht-", sie atmete aus, „-ich bin nicht jemand, den du kennen willst. Vertrau mir. Du solltest verdammt besser wegbleiben."

Sie nahm den Mantel, den sie ausgezogen hatte, stand auf und marschierte aus der Bar, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie war dankbar, dass er ihr nicht folgte.

Wenn er es gemacht hätte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Tränen hätte verstecken können.

* * *

Sie ging den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zurück zu ihrer Wohnung.

Es war ein langer, langer Spaziergang und es war eiskalt draußen. Aber sie war ein schneller Geher und die kalte Nachtluft half ihr, den Kopf frei zu bekommen, erlaubte ihr, die Dinge so zu sehen, wie sie waren.

Sie war dumm gewesen. Diese Sache mit Castle, was immer es war - es musste sofort aufhören.

Bevor sie ihm verfallen konnte. Bevor sie anfing, ihn ernsthaft zu mögen und er dann entdeckte, dass sie zu kompliziert oder zu besessen oder zu geschädigt für ihn war. Es gab keinen Platz für einen Mann in ihrem Leben.

Da war nur Platz für Gerechtigkeit.

Gerechtigkeit für ihre Mutter, Gerechtigkeit für Kate und ihr Vater-

Nichts anderes zählte.

Sie hätte seine Telefonnummer in dieser Nacht wegwerfen sollen.

Als sie endlich ihr Gebäude erreicht hatte, fühlte sie die Kälte nicht mehr. Ihr ganzer Körper war taub und sie mochte es so.

Sie stoppte am Briefkasten - ein Flyer für ein neues Restaurant, ihr Kontoauszug - und begann dann den Aufstieg in die dritte Etage. Sie bemerkte, dass die Glühbirne im Treppenflur durchgebrannt war, als sie daran vorbeiging und ihre Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche holte. Sie musste das jemanden melden, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, wer-

Kate erstarrte. Da wartete jemand vor ihrer Tür.

Nur nicht irgendjemand.

Rick Castle.

Gott, gab er _niemals_ auf?

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, eindeutig zögerlich, aber er gab ihr ein angestrengtes Lächeln, während er etwas hochhielt, damit sie es sah.

Eine Flasche.

„Also, ich vermute, mit der Geschichte deines Vaters und allem", begann er tapfer, „willst du keinen Alkohol trinken. Und ich fand das...", er winkte mit der Flasche, „...in einem Geschäft, an dem ich angehalten habe auf meinem Weg hierher. Es ist ein nicht-alkoholischer Cocktail, steht hier, und du kannst - schau dir mal die Zutaten an - für mich klingt das ziemlich gut, ich meine, da ist Passionsfrucht drin und...", er zog das Teil näher an sich, um das Etikett lesen zu können, „...Limette, Ananas und oh, Guave! Guave ist ziemlich lecker, denke ich. Passt gut zu allen anderen Früchten. Ich meine, natürlich nur wenn man Guave mag, denn wenn nicht, dann ist es nicht..." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, blickte sie mit so etwas wie Verzweiflung an. „Ja", beendete er im Flüsterton.

Der Korridor fühlte sich schrecklich leer an, ohne den Klang, die Energie seiner Stimme.

Kate stand da, die Post in der einen Hand, die Schlüssel in der anderen, ganz still.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie war darauf nicht trainiert - nichts hatte sie auf die ängstliche Hoffnung vorbereitet, die in seinen Augen leuchtete, die Mühen, die er auf sich genommen hatte, die Entschlossenheit, die sich in den Linien seines Mundes widerspiegelte.

Für einen Moment hing es zwischen ihnen, setzte alles außer Kraft, hielt alles in der Schwebe, ihr Atem war in ihrer Brust gefangen, als ihre Abwehr zerbröckelte.

Und dann war sie in Castles Armen, ihr Mund rücksichtslos, verzweifelt gegen seinen, eine Hand hakte sich um seinen Hals, als sie ihre Zunge hinein presste, auf seine Lippe biss, ihn dafür bestrafte, auf was er sie reduziert hatte.

Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, fest genug für blaue Flecke, und sie musste ihre Augen gegen die Tränen schließen, die raus wollten, deren Gewicht in ihrer Brust lastete, zu viel, sie wusste nicht-

„Kate", murmelte er gegen ihren Mund und seine Stimme schaffte es, setzte die Teile von ihr wieder zusammen, ließ die Luft zurück in ihre Lungen.

Sie küsste ihn wieder, brutal und sorglos, nicht immer auf seinem Mund landend. Dann drehte sie sich zur Tür. „Rein", sagte sie zu ihm und ihre Stimme war so rau vor Verlangen, dass sie es nicht einmal vor sich selbst verbergen konnte.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie erreichten nicht einmal die Couch. Sie nagelte ihn an die Tür, sobald sie reingegangen waren, ihre schlanken Hüften gegen seine gepresst, ihr Körper eine Falle, der er niemals entkommen wollte. Sein Griff an dem nicht-alkoholischen Cocktail lockerte sich und die Flasche landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden und rollte weg.

Nicht, dass ihn das kümmerte.

Ihre Hände arbeiteten an seinem Mantel, während ihr Mund seinen als Beute nahm, ein Durcheinander aus Zähnen und Zunge, das seinen Kopf schwirren ließ, sein Körper wölbte sich in einem sinnlosen Bestreben von der Tür, nur um sie _besitzen _zu können.

Sie stöhnte gegen seine Lippen, machte weiter diese bedürftigen Japser, die ihm direkt in sein singendes Blut fuhren. Als sie ihm endlich den Mantel ausgezogen hatte, drehte er sie beide um, nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihr den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen, bevor er sie in das dunkle Holz drückte. Das T-Shirt, das sie darunter trug, war eng anliegend, ein weiches Material, das sich an ihre Haut anschmiegte, es unmöglich machte, die reizvollen Kurven ihrer wogenden Brüste zu ignorieren.

Er konnte sogar einen schwachen Abdruck ihres BHs erkennen, Spitze, wie es aussah, und er senkte seinen Kopf in Anbetung an ihren Hals, ließ seine Zunge über die weiche, nackte Haut laufen, verfolgte die Linie ihrer pochenden Vene.

Er schob einen Oberschenkel zwischen ihre, suchte die Wärme, die sogar durch den groben Stoff ihrer Jeans abstrahlte, und er grunzte, als sie sich darüber schaukelte, einmal, zweimal, sündige Laute fielen aus ihrem offenen Mund.

„Ja, ja", keuchte sie und warf sich gegen ihn, härter, die Augen fest geschlossen. Der Bogen der dunklen Wimpern gegen ihre gerötete Haut-

„Kate", murmelte er, erstaunt über ihre Intensität.

Er wollte sie nackt, wollte spüren, wie sie um ihn herum auseinanderfiel, aber wie sie sein Bein ritt, wild und mit einer derart wunderbaren Hingabe-

Er versuchte trotzdem, nach ihrem Top zu greifen, seine Finger spreizten sich über der warmen, geschmeidigen Haut ihrer Seiten, ein Zeigefinger fummelte am Knopf ihrer Jeans - _mach es gut für sie_ - aber sie schlug seine Hand weg, als sie ihre in sein Hemd krallte, ein fester, verzweifelter Griff.

„Keine Zeit", hauchte sie an seinem Hals, fast schluchzend, „kann nicht warten, _Castle_-"

Also ließ er es sein, vergaß alles, was nicht sie betraf, und er fand wieder ihren Mund, während sie sich bewegte, ihre Hüften pressten sich mit flachen, scharfen kleinen Zuckungen gegen seine, was ihn Feuer fangen ließ.

Er umging ihr T-Shirt, ihren BH, sein Daumen fand die straffe Spitze einer Brust und sie biss auf seine Lippe, als er sie langsam reizte, ihre Zähne schlugen sich in das zarte Fleisch, der brennende Schmerz legte sich köstlich über den dicken Nebel der Lust.

Scheiße, sie war so verdammt heiß - sie war dabei, ihn mitzureißen, ihn in all seinen Klamotten kommen zu lassen, wie ein verfluchter Teenager-

Dann spannte sich ihr Körper an, versteifte sich gegen seinen, eine harte, unerbittliche Linie, bis sie sich schließlich beugte, nachgab. Ihre erstickten Schreie und ihr Wimmern prallten an seinen Nacken, während sie ihre Hüften rollte, unaufhörlich Welle um Welle der Erlösung reitend. Und auch Castle brach, konnte nicht widerstehen, wie sie erzitterte und gegen ihn schmolz, ihm alles gab.

Kate Beckett machte keine halben Sachen.

* * *

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, total entspannt, den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Tür geneigt, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie immer noch in der Vertikalen waren. Stehend.

Castle hatte mehr Ausdauer als sie gedacht hatte.

Auch er war gegen den barmherzigen Halt der Tür gesunken, hatte seine Unterarme mit dem dunklen Holz verbunden, seinen Kopf zu ihrem Hals gedreht. Aber er unterstützte sie beide weiterhin, hielt sie mit seinem Bein aufrecht.

Sie stieß seine Schläfe sanft mit ihrer Nase an und als er zu ihr aufsah - seine Augen immer noch so dunkel - schob sie ihre Lippen über seine, ein leichtes Streicheln, nicht so sehr küssen, mehr ein Verbinden ihrer weiten, offenen Mundhöhlen.

Sie blieben für einen Moment so stehen, atmeten zusammen ein und aus, ließen ihre Zungen sich gelegentlich berühren, schmecken. Dann spürte sie die Anspannung von Muskel, als er sich selbst sammelte, sich vorsichtig von der Tür abstieß, als ob er seinen Beinen nicht ganz traute, ihn tragen zu können.

Kate stieß einen einzelnen Lacher aus, der sich jedoch in ein Keuchen wandelte, als er die Oberschenkelstütze entfernte und sie spürte, wie ihre eigenen Knie nachgeben. Er fing sie auf, seine Hände stark an ihren Ellbogen und ein Grinsen an ihrem Ohr, ebenso gnadenlos wie sie gewesen war.

„Hast du Probleme, stehen zu bleiben?", murmelte er, so selbstgefällig, der heisere Ton seiner Stimme plätscherte über ihre Haut.

„Überhaupt nicht", schoss sie zurück, wölbte herausfordernd eine Augenbraue, um ihre Atemnot zu kompensieren. „Aber du scheinst die Zurschaustellung deiner Männlichkeit zu genießen, also-"

„Hast du beschlossen, mich ein wenig länger bei Laune zu halten?"

Sein Lächeln machte ihren Mund trocken. „Genau", gab sie mit einem Achselzucken zurück.

„Wie rücksichtsvoll von dir", bemerkte er, sein Grinsen verbreiternd. „Ich bin gerührt. Also, wenn ich versuchen würde, sagen wir, dich jetzt zu deinem Schlafzimmer zu tragen..."

„Ich würde es erlauben", antwortete Kate nach einer vorgetäuscht nachdenklichen Pause. „Nur dieses eine Mal, weißt du. Weil du dich offensichtlich so unsicher fühlst."

„Das ist sehr großzügig", sagte Castle, sein Versuch der Ernsthaftigkeit wurde durch seine lachenden blauen Augen widerlegt. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, fegte er sie von den Füßen, einen Arm unter ihren Knien eingehakt, der andere wiegte sie an seiner Brust. Als ob sie nicht mehr wog als ein Kind.

Kate biss sich auf die Lippe, völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht durch den Mangel an Kontrolle. Sie rang mit dem Drang, ihm zu sagen, _lass los_. Aber sie konnte das, ihr Schlafzimmer war nur ein paar Schritte entfernt.

„Wir müssen etwas gegen diese Klamotten tun", sagte Castle neckend, schlängelte seine Finger um ihre Knie und lenkte sie erfolgreich ab.

„Was stimmt nicht mit meiner Kleidung?", sagte sie defensiv. Wenn er sagte, sie müsste sich femininer anziehen-

„Du hast sie an", antwortete er mit einem anzüglichen Blick.

Sie drückte ihren Mund zusammen, aber es war nicht genug, um ihr amüsiertes Schnauben in Schach zu halten. „Nun, wessen Schuld das wohl ist", sagte sie trocken.

„Oh, das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, Kate Beckett", sagte er mit einem lasziven Schürzen seiner Lippen, als sie in ihr Schlafzimmer kamen. „Und glaub mir, ich beabsichtige, diese unglückliche Wendung der Ereignisse zu beheben. Sofort", fügte er hinzu, während er sie auf die Bettdecke legte und mit einer Augenbraue wackelte.

Kate fiel auf ihre Ellbogen, beobachtete ihn im Halbdunkel, die langsamen Bewegungen seiner Arme, als er ihre Sneakers entfernte, ihre Socken, wie er den Bogen ihres Fußes mit einem Finger verfolgte.

Sie zitterte, versteckte es hinter einem frechen Grinsen.

„Zeig mir, was du drauf hast, Castle."

* * *

Er war in ihrem Bett eingeschlafen. Seine Tochter verbrachte das Wochenende mit ihrer Mutter, hatte er schläfrig erklärt, als sie zögernd gefragt hatte. Also musste er morgens nicht in seiner Wohnung sein.

Kate war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich damit fühlte.

Na ja. Wenigstens schnarchte er nicht.

Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, rollte sich auf die Seite, kuschelte eine Hand unter ihr Kopfkissen, während sie sich bequem hinlegte. Aber es schien keinen Unterschied zu machen. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, seine tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hallten von der Zimmerdecke wider, beanspruchten den ganzen Raum. Wach oder schlafend, der Mann war einfach nicht zu ignorieren.

Sie schluckte, versenkte ihre Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe.

Sie würde nicht weinen. Sie würde nicht weinen. Es war nur Sex. _Nur Sex, Beckett_.

Ungeachtet ihrer selbst drehte sie ihren Hals, um ihn wieder anzublicken, das vom Schlaf entspannte Gesicht, das so jung aussah, die zerzausten Haare, die gegen das weiße Kissen dunkler wirkten. Seine große Hand hielt das Laken umfasst, die Wölbung seines Bizeps, die verletzliche Linie seines Mundes-

Es war nicht nur Sex.

Fuck.

Beckett schloss ihre Augen, presste eine Handfläche auf ihr Gesicht.

Was zur Hölle machte sie da?

Er war ein netter Mann, ein _guter_ Mann, was sie bisher gesehen hatte, und sie war... Sie war nicht bereit dafür. Und wenn sie ihn weiter denken ließ, dass sie es war, wenn sie weiterhin bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sie bekam, mit ihm ins Bett fiel, dann würde einer von ihnen verletzt werden.

_Er_ würde verletzt werden.

Aber _verdammt noch mal_, konnte er nicht einfach auf sie hören? Hätte er sich in der Bar nicht abwenden können, so wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte? Sie hatte offensichtlich überhaupt keine Selbstkontrolle was ihn anbelangte und seine Sturheit war nett, sicher, aber es war auch verflucht nervig.

Kate rollte sich auf den Rücken, die Augen offen an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet und zwang ihren Körper, sich zu entspannen. Tiefe Atemzüge.

Wie lange war es her, seit sie das letzte Mal einen Mann in ihrem Bett gehabt hatte? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Ihre Wohnung war ihr Reich, ihre eigene private Welt, sie hatte nicht die Angewohnheit Fremde hereinzulassen. Castle in der ersten Nacht hierher mitzubringen, war ein spontaner Entschluss gewesen, was wirklich eher untypisch für sie war.

Oh ja, denn es war nicht nur irgendein Mann in ihrem Bett, oder?

Es war-

Richard Castle.

Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Lippen von dem Lachen kräuselten, das in ihr brodelte, musste eine Hand auf ihren Mund pressen, um es einzudämmen.

Richard Castle war in ihrem Bett. _Rick Castle_.

Es war verrückt.

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und ließ ihre Freude heraus, vorsichtig, um leise zu bleiben. Ihr Körper zitterte, bebte davon, bis ihre Augen feucht wurden, bis sie außer Atem war - Gott, es fühlte sich gut an.

Kate entspannte sich schließlich, ihre Muskeln entfalteten sich, ihr ganzer Körper versank in den Tiefen der Matratze und mit einem Seufzer ließ sie ihre Augenlider zufallen.

Und schlief ein.

* * *

Geräusch.

Ein schrilles, lautes, unerträgliches Geräusch. Ugh. Ein Alarm.

Castle stöhnte und vergrub seinen Kopf tiefer im Kissen, sein Körper rollte sich aus Protest gegen den Angriff zusammen. Früh. Es war viel, viel zu früh-

Der schrille Piepton verschwand, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung, aber er fühlte, wie sich die Matratze senkte, hörte das Rascheln der Laken an seinem Rücken. Hmm. Was-

Nein. Es war ihm egal. Schlaf. Schlaf war, was er brauchte.

Er glitt mühelos zurück in einen Dämmerzustand, sein Bewusstsein flackerte ein und aus durch die Geräusche von Schubladen, die auf und zu gemacht wurden, laufendes Wasser, schließende Türen. Er wurde davon nicht vollständig wach, erst einen Augenblick später. Und seltsamerweise war es diesmal die Stille, die es auslöste.

Rick öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge, ermutigt durch das ihn umgebende Halbdunkel, das sehr schwache Licht, das an den Jalousien vorbeikam. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und ließ seine Sehkraft sich anpassen, während er sich streckte und dann mit der Hand über sein Gesicht rieb.

Oh. Kate war da.

An die Wand gelehnt und ihn beobachtend. All ihre Kleidung an.

Er gab einen kläglichen, kindischen Laut von sich. „'S zu früh", lallte er, streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Kate. Komm wieder ins Bett."

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete sie, Belustigung filtrierte ihre Stimme, ihre schöne, zu wache Stimme. „Ich muss zur Arbeit."

Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. „An einem Sonntag?"

„Kriminelle hören nicht auf, selbst wenn man sie nett fragt."

Ihm platzte daraufhin ein Lachen heraus. Er mochte es, wie er sich durch sie fühlte, warm und prickelnd in ihrem Bett. „Nimm den Tag frei", schlug er vor und drückte seinen Mund zum besten Schmollmund zusammen, den er produzieren konnte.

Er meinte gesehen zu haben, wie sie zusammenschreckte, ein leichtes Heben ihrer Schultern, aber es war vorbei, bevor er sich dessen sicher sein konnte. „Nein", sagte sie fest.

Oh.

Nun. Das war das.

Seine Enttäuschung war so überwältigend, so sehr real, dass er sich auf den Rücken rollen und einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen musste, um es niederzuringen.

Lächerlich.

„Du kannst hierbleiben und schlafen", bot sie an, ihr Ton versöhnlicher. „Es ist erst halb sieben..." Er musste darüber ein Stöhnen zurückhalten. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Nur - schlag die Tür zu, wenn du gehst, okay?"

Hm. Sie ließ ihn allein in ihrer Wohnung?

„Hast du keine Angst, dass ich deine Sachen stehle?"

Sie gab ihm ein schmallippiges Lächeln, das absolut liebenswert war. „Da dein Bankkonto wahrscheinlich zehnmal größer ist als meines, habe ich nicht so viel Angst, nein. Allerdings solltest du nicht in meiner Unterwäsche-Schublade herumschnüffeln."

„Hör auf, mir Ideen zu geben."

Sie machte ein lustiges Geräusch, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, wie er das interpretieren sollte, dann beobachtete sie ihn lange, ihre Augen wachsam, ernst. Er wartete ab.

„Meine Einwände bestehen noch, Castle", sagte sie leise, eine Warnung in ihren Worten.

„Und... so wie deine Tür. Was ziemlich beeindruckend ist, angesichts dessen, was wir ihr letzte Nacht angetan haben."

Sie verdrehte die Augen, aber er meinte, dass da vielleicht der Beginn einer Schamesröte an ihrem Schlüsselbein zu erkennen war. „Castle."

„Warum nennst du mich so?", fragte er, plötzlich neugierig. „Ich habe einen Vornamen. Die meisten-" _Frauen_, dachte er, fing sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig, „-Leute nennen mich Rick, weißt du."

Sie öffnete den Mund, zögerte - überrascht von der Frage, wie es schien. „Das hat mit der Arbeit zu tun", sagt sie Schulter zuckend. „Auf dem Revier wird jeder beim Nachnamen genannt. Es würde mir gar nicht in den Sinn kommen, das anders zu machen."

„Aber ich bin kein Polizist", wandte er ein. „Ich arbeite nicht mit dir."

Ein längeres Zögern. Er studierte sie, als sie schwankte, sich dann von der Wand abstieß und sich vor ihn hockte. Das Lächeln, das ihre Mundwinkel umspielte, machte die Spur von Zweifeln in ihren Augen wieder wett.

„Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, meinen Lieblingsautor bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen", murmelte sie, ihr Atem heiß an seiner Wange, und dann stand sie wieder auf, griff nach ihrem Mantel und ging weg.

Ihre Worte wurden nicht registriert, bis sie außer Sichtweite war.

_Lieblingsautor?_ Sie wollte ihn verarschen, oder?

„Kate?"

Sie musste Witze machen.

„Kate, komm zurück!"

Aber die einzige Antwort war das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Wohnungstür und er setzte sich im Bett auf, atemlos, jetzt würde er keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

Ihr Lieblingsautor?

* * *

Im Revier war es ruhig, weniger Aktivitäten als normal. Es war immer das Gleiche an Sonntagen, weil man keine Haftbefehle bekam, tendierten die Leute dazu, die nicht im Dienst waren und keinen aktiven Fall hatten, ihre Überstunden abzufeiern. Besonders diejenigen mit Familie.

_Nimm den Tag frei_, hallte Castles Stimme in ihren Ohren, aber Beckett schüttelte den Kopf, wollte sich davon nicht verunsichern lassen.

Auch wenn ihr Captain dasselbe gesagt hatte, vor nicht mal zwei Tagen.

Sie verstanden es nicht. Niemand konnte das.

Obwohl Mike-

Sie löschte den Funken der Trauer in ihrem Herzen, bevor er sich zu einem Feuer entzündete, schob ihn entschlossen weg. Es hatte keinen Sinn, dies zu tun. Er war vom Dienst ausgeschieden, er kam nicht zurück.

„Hey, Beckett."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sah Johnson mit einem anderen Cop - ein Kerl, den sie schon einmal getroffen hatte, dessen Name war... Graham? Ja, das war es. Graham hatte weite blaue Augen, was mit Abstand seine netteste Eigenschaft war.

„Hey", sagte sie.

„Wir haben einen Zeugen zu befragen und es könnte sein, dass wir eine Verhaftung vornehmen müssen, je nachdem, wie es läuft. Willst du mitkommen? Könnte sein, dass wir ein paar zusätzliche Kräfte brauchen."

Sie warf einen abwägenden Blick durch die Abteilung. Es schien keinen anderen großen Fall zu geben, für den sie angefordert werden könnte, und Osborne hatte in den zwei Stunden, in denen sie hier war, kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen. Sie war nicht gerade begierig darauf zu bleiben, wenn es um das Ausfüllen von Papierkram ging.

„Sicher", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach ihrer Jacke. "Ich bin dabei."

* * *

Er schlief nicht wieder ein, aber er ging auch nicht.

Er nahm sich Zeit in Kates Wohnung, sah sich um und blieb vor dem Schmuckkästchen mit dem Bild stehen - sicherlich ihre Eltern. Sie sahen glücklich aus, die Frau strahlte, und Rick verfolgte ihr Gesicht mit einem Finger auf der Suche nach Merkmalen, die sie mit Kate teilte. Die scharfe Linie der Wangenknochen, vielleicht, die Form der Augen...

_Nicht herumschnüffeln_, hatte Kate gesagt.

Eindeutig hatte sie keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.

Er nutzte ihre Dusche, ihre Seife, roch sie auf dem Badetuch, mit dem er sich selbst abtrocknete. Ein leichter, süßer, blumiger Duft, den er fast zu mädchenhaft für sie fand. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie im Club ihre Waffe gezogen hatte und ihrem Verdächtigen drohte - ihr Parfüm sollte etwas dunkler, gefährlicher sein. Verboten.

Es war etwas rotes, irgendeine Wildblume oder... oh, oh, Kirschen! Wildkirschen. Hmm.

Er zog sich an und beschloss ohne Unterwäsche zu gehen, denn es war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, dass er diese Boxershorts nochmals tragen würde. Er konnte neue anziehen, wenn er in seine Wohnung zurückkam. Er fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch sein nasses Haar, flüchtig versuchend sie in Form zu bringen und verließ dann das Bad.

Da war ein Bücherregal im Flur, gegenüber ihrem Schlafzimmer. Er blieb davor stehen, um es durchzusehen und seine Augen hatten schnell gefunden, wonach er suchte: die _Storm _Serie - gut, die drei Bücher, die er bisher geschrieben hatte - einschließlich des letzten _Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm_. Ugh. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich von Gina den Titel hatte schönreden lassen.

Er griff nach dem Roman, neugierig zu sehen, ob Kate bei einer seiner Autogrammstunden gewesen war. Er hoffte nicht, er würde sich hoffentlich an diese gefühlvollen, sich verändernden Augen erinnert haben, aber er sah so viele Menschen-

Aber kein Autogramm, nicht in diesem oder einem von den anderen. Er setzte seine Suche fort, fand _Eine Rose für immer und ewig_ - genauso unsigniert. Der Rest der Bücher waren nicht seine.

Nun, für jemanden, der behauptete, er sei ihr Lieblingsautor-

Aufregung sprudelte in seinen Adern bei dem Gedanken und er konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Vielleicht bewahrte sie seine anderen Romane einfach woanders auf?

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche, fand eine Kanne mit lauwarmen Kaffee, goss sich eine Tasse ein, die er in die Mikrowelle stellte. Er inspiziert eines ihrer Regale, während er wartete, war überrascht, ein paar Kunstbücher und ein Band über Strafrecht zu finden. Hatte sie beabsichtigt ein Rechtsanwalt zu werden, bevor sich ihr Leben gewendet hatte?

Da war ein Kochbuch mit einigen markierten Rezepten, darunter eines mit Nutella, das absolut lecker klang. Aber keine Romane.

Die Mikrowelle klingelte und er ging, um seine Tasse zu holen, verbrannte sich seine Zunge an der heißen Flüssigkeit, während er zum Bücherregal neben der Tür spazierte. Dieses war größer, gemacht aus einem schweren, dunklen Holz, das die Zeichen einer häufigen Benutzung trug, kleine Dellen und Kratzer, die man nur bemerkte, wenn man darauf achtete.

Er musste nicht einmal danach suchen: seine Bücher standen auf dem mittleren Regal, vertraute Erscheinungen, die ihm fast spürbar als Ermutigung zuzwinkerten. Und da waren sie alle, _Tod einer Abschlussballkönigin_, _Im Kugelhagel_, sogar _Die Hölle kennt keine Wut_, wonach er ehrlich kein Verlangen hatte, es jemals wieder zu lesen.

Warte. Er hockte sich hin, seine Augen wanderten über die unteren Regale, aber nein - er konnte _Blumen für dein Grab _nicht finden. Ah. Eigenartig. Eigentlich mochte Rick dieses Buch irgendwie.

Hm. Vielleicht hatte sie es an jemanden verliehen. Er fragte sich, ob eines dieser Bücher signiert war, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte - fast alle von ihnen waren geschrieben worden, bevor er dreißig war, und das bedeutete, Kate war... in ihren späten Teenagerjahren.

Er zuckte zusammen. Wenn er eine sechzehnjährige Kate getroffen hatte, war er nicht sicher, ob er das wissen wollte. Er fühlte sich bereits, als würde er ein Schulmädchen abschleppen.

Rick entfaltete seine Beine und stand auf, streckte seinen Rücken, studierte ihre Wohnung. Er mochte diese wirklich, den freien Raum, das Licht, das durch die Fenster über der Küche hereinkam, obwohl der Tag nicht wirklich sonnig war. Die Mischung aus verschiedenen Stilen.

Sie hatte es zu einem Zuhause gemacht. Und es hatte eine Menge Persönlichkeit, überraschend für jemanden, der so jung war. Aber da war nichts Gewöhnliches an ihr, oder?

Sein Telefon klingelte im Schlafzimmer, lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab, und er ging, um es zu holen.

_Meredith_, blitzte die Anruferkennung auf. Rick nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und hob ab.

„Richard, hallo, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht bei irgendetwas." Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber sie ließ ihm dazu keine Zeit. „Alexis und ich haben eine sehr _wunderbare_ Zeit! Wir sind letzte Nacht in ein Restaurant gegangen, dann zu einer sehr privaten Party, zu der ich eingeladen war - war die nicht das Beste, Schatz?"

Er konnte vage Alexis' Zustimmung im Hintergrund hören, hatte jedoch nicht das Gefühl, dass seine Tochter besonders begeistert war. Natürlich war eine 'sehr private Feier' nicht unbedingt der beste Ort für eine Neunjährige.

„Und heute Morgen sind wir zu einem köstlichen Brunch gegangen - nicht in Paris, siehst du, ich kann lernen - und wir wollten zum Einkaufen gehen, aber... Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von meinem Agenten erhalten, Richard, und da ist ein Vorsprechen für eine wirklich große Rolle diesen Nachmittag, etwas großes, von dem selbst Mal eigentlich nichts wissen sollte. Also, wenn du vielleicht Alexis ein wenig eher abholen könntest? Das wäre wirklich eine so _enorme_ Hilfe, Darling-"

Er hatte genug gehört. „Sicher", antwortete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich kann Alexis abholen. Um welche Zeit soll ich da sein?"

„Oh, äh... Sobald du kannst? Schau, das Vorsprechen ist nicht in New York und es könnte eine Weile dauern, um dorthin zu gelangen."

Der Schriftsteller sah auf seine Uhr - _elf_ - und schluckte einen Kommentar dazu herunter, dass Meredith versuchte, ihre Tochter loszuwerden, obwohl sie sie noch nicht einmal für einen ganzen Tag gehabt hatte. „Gut. Ich fahre jetzt sofort los. Bist du im Regency Hotel?"

„Ähm, ich denke? Ja, richtig, das ist es. Ich verwechsle dauernd ihre Namen, aber ich sollte wissen, dass das Regency jenes ist, mit dem niedlichen Rezeptionisten, oh Richard, du solltest ihn sehen-"

„Okay", unterbrach er sie hastig, sein Limit war erreicht. Es war nicht mehr viel, was er von ihr verkraften konnte. „Ich muss gehen, Meredith. Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich ankomme."

Er hörte nicht einmal mehr auf ihre Abschiedsworte, beendete nur das Gespräch und vergrub das Telefon in seiner Tasche.

_Nicht in Paris_. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie darüber scherzte. Sie war-

Aber er hatte es gewusst, oder? Er wusste, dass sie unverantwortlich und extravagant war, wusste, dass man ihr nicht vertrauen konnte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, die lange her war, als ihm das an ihr gefallen hatte, und er konnte es gelegentlich noch genießen. Aber er hatte ihr nicht vergeben, dass sie seine Tochter mit nach Paris genommen hatte.

Nicht einmal der verrückte, heiße Sex konnte ihn für die bangen Stunden entschädigen, die er damit verbracht hatte, nicht zu wissen wo sein Kind war.

Castle holte seine Jacke aus Kates Zimmer und warf einen schnellen Blick durch den Raum, erinnerte sich, wie Kate ausgesehen hatte, bevor sie gegangen war, das Beinahe-Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, die leisen Klänge ihrer Stimme. Aber nicht einmal diese Erinnerung konnte sein Herz davon abhalten, schwer zu werden.

Alexis war begeistert gewesen, das Wochenende mit ihrer Mutter zu verbringen, begeistert auf ihre zurückhaltende Art, das verborgene Lächeln, die strahlenden Augen, und er würde derjenige sein, der sie jetzt trösten musste, derjenige, der sich für Merediths launisches Verhalten Ausreden einfallen lassen musste.

Ausflüchte, die trotzdem nicht gut sein würden, weil da viel mehr Wissen und Verständnis in seinem neun Jahre alten Kind waren, als es jemals in ihre Mutter geben würde.

Lustig, wie das Leben so spielte.

* * *

**A/N:** Es tut mir leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat mit dem Update. Doch im Moment ist es bei mir beruflich und privat sehr stressig und chaotisch. Anfang Juni habe ich eine wichtige Prüfung, auf die ich mich vorbereiten muss. Insofern wird es höchstwahrscheinlich im Mai kein weiteres Update dieser Geschichte geben. Aber sobald die Prüfung vorbei ist, mache ich mich wieder mit Volldampf an die Übersetzung. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis und bleibt mir treu. Danke.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:  
**Da bin ich wieder. Prüfung bestanden. Mein Leben gehört wieder mir ;-)  
Danke für eure Geduld und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

* * *

Der Verdächtige wollte weglaufen. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, verschlagene, getriebene Augen, die nicht auf einen der Polizisten fixiert waren, obwohl Johnson mit ihm sprach.

Sie hatten den Mann erwischt, als er nach Hause gekommen war, hatten ihn umstellt, bevor er die Tür seines Hauses öffnen konnte, zwei auf jeder Seite.

Er saß in der Falle. Aber er wollte trotzdem weglaufen. Drei-

„Mr. Michaels, wir möchten, dass Sie mit uns aufs Revier kommen. Wir wollen nur reden, okay? Ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen, zwischen vernünftigen Menschen. Es gibt keine Anklage gegen Sie-"

Zwei-

„Wenn Sie bereitwillig mit uns kommen-"

Eins.

Michaels tauchte ab, mit dem Kopf voran, hinein in Officer Jones, der neben Kate stand. Jones stolperte zurück, gerade lange genug aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, um eine Öffnung für ihren Verdächtigen zu schaffen, aber Beckett war bereits in Bewegung.

Nach ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte sie Michaels Jacke gepackt, ihr Griff fest genug, dass sie an dem Stoff reißen und ihn zu sich zurückziehen konnte. Sie umfasste sein Handgelenk, drehte es ihm auf den Rücken und drückte ihn gegen die Fassade seines Gebäudes. Er war nicht weit gekommen.

„Cal Michaels, Sie sind festgenommen", sagte sie, kaum außer Atem. Sie griff nach ihren Handschellen, schloss sie um die Handgelenke des Mannes. „Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles was Sie sagen, könnte vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden."

Sie übergab ihn Detective Johnson, der seine geöffnete Hand auf die Schulter des Verdächtigen legte. „Hättest nicht weglaufen sollen, Kumpel", sagte Johnson mit gnädiger, freundlicher Stimme. „Guter Job, Beckett", fügte er hinzu, ohne sie anzusehen. „Sie laufen ziemlich schnell in den Heels."

Da war ein Hauch von einem Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. Kate nickte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, ihre Zufriedenheit nicht zu zeigen, und behielt ein neutrales Schweigen bei.

Aber wenn sie raten sollte - sie hätte gesagt, dass die Leute auf dem Revier ihr Schuhwerk hinter ihrem Rücken kritisiert hatten, und Johnson war nicht gerade unglücklich zu sehen, dass sie ihnen das Gegenteil bewies.

* * *

Die Badewanne enthielt gerade die richtige Menge an Wasser. Kate griff nach dem Wasserhahn und drehte ihn ab, tauchte eine Hand unter die Wasseroberfläche, um die Temperatur zu prüfen.

Ja. Perfekt.

Sie öffnete den Knopf und Reißverschluss, schlängelte sich aus ihrer Jeans, ihre kalte Haut auf diesem Wege reibend. Es war eiskalt draußen. Der kurze Spaziergang von der U-Bahnstation zu ihrer Wohnung war genug gewesen für den beißenden Wind, sie zu durchdringen, bis auf ihre Knochen durchzusickern.

Sie entfernte Schicht für Schicht, Socken, Pullover, langärmeliges Shirt. Als sie in ihrer Unterwäsche dastand - den schwarzen Spitzen-BH hatte sie an diesem Morgen mit einem Blick auf Castle ausgewählt - ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, um das Buch aus ihrem Nachttisch zu holen, drückte es an ihre Brust, während ihre Zehen sich gegen den kalten Boden einrollten.

Sie legte das Buch so, dass sie es erreichen konnte, überprüfte, ob sie alles hatte - Wein, Telefon, ein Handtuch zum Abtrocknen, wenn sie raus wollte. Die Kerzen flackerten fröhlich, warfen weiche Schatten an die Wände und Kate schloss die Augen, atmete den entspannenden Blumenduft ein.

Oh, sie liebte Nächte wie diese.

Sie versenkte einen Fuß in das Wasser, die Sohle kribbelte durch die Hitze, und biss ihre Zähne zusammen, während sie langsam den Rest ihres Beines in die Wanne absenkte. Okay, vielleicht musste es beim nächsten Mal nicht - au, au - ganz so heiß sein.

Sie hielt den Atem an, bis ihr Körper sich angepasst hatte und begann, sich von innen her aufzuwärmen, dann legte sie ihren Rücken gegen die Wanne, ließ ihren Kopf mit einem Seufzer zurückfallen.

Wenn sie einfach einschlafen könnte und nie wieder aufwachen-

Stopp, okay, das war ein morbider Gedanke. Sie hatte einen guten Tag gehabt, richtig? Sie war aufgewacht mit einem ziemlich guten Gefühl, geweckt von der großen Gestalt Rick Castles in ihrem Bett, von den leisen Tönen, die er machte, während er schlief. (Du meine Güte, Rick Castle - es klang immer noch so absurd.)

Und im Revier war es auch gut gelaufen, sie hatte Dinge zu tun bekommen, war tatsächlich nützlich gewesen, und noch besser, sie fühlte sich geschätzt, gewürdigt dafür. _Ein guter Tag._

Ein guter Tag. Was zum Teufel war los mit ihr?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst, griff nach dem Buch, fuhr den Titel mit den Fingerspitzen nach. _Blumen für dein Grab_. Wie passend, nicht wahr? Sie öffnete das Buch, blätterte die Seiten langsam um, langsam, bis sie die ausgeprägten, hastigen Kurven seiner Handschrift fand.

_An Johanna_

Weil Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit immer Hand in Hand arbeiten sollten.

Ihr

Rick C.

Sie hatte so viele Male versucht, es sich vorzustellen, das Gespräch, das zu dieser Zeile geführt haben könnte, wie Castle vielleicht nach dem Job ihrer Mutter gefragt hatte, wie er eine Parallele zu seinem eigenen Buch anstellte.

Wenn sie ihn fragte, würde er sich vermutlich nicht mehr erinnern.

Es war fünf Jahre her. Eigentlich sogar länger, denn das Datum unter seinem Namen zeigte: 18.09.1998.

September. Kate war zu der Zeit im College, andernfalls wäre sie mit ihrer Mutter zur Signierstunde gegangen, hätte vielleicht einen Blick auf den gutaussehenden, jungen Schriftsteller werfen können - er war, was, neunundzwanzig, dreißig gewesen?

Sie lächelte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn für alt gehalten. Attraktiv, ganz sicher - oh ja, es war unmöglich, dass diese warmen, blauen Augen sie gleichgültig gelassen hätten - aber er war kein Mann, der bei ihr jemals eine Chance gehabt hätte.

Aber sie war zu dieser Zeit in Stanford gewesen. Meilenweit entfernt. Und sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal, dass ihre Mutter ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie bei der Signierstunde gewesen war, obwohl Johanna es wahrscheinlich erwähnt hatte. Sie sprachen viel am Telefon, auch dann, wenn Kates Leben so geschäftig und aufregend war.

Die erste Träne spritzte auf die Seite, bevor Beckett überhaupt realisiert hatte, dass sie da war.

Sie legte ihre Hand an ihre Wange, wischte die Feuchtigkeit, die sie dort fand, ärgerlich weg, aber die Tränen kamen eisern immer wieder - _je mehr, desto besser_ - und es war ein verlorener Kampf.

Kate ließ das Buch auf den Boden fallen, zog sich die Knie an die Brust und legte ihre Stirn darauf, während die Schluchzer ihre Brust erschütterten.

Einfach alles herauslassen.

* * *

Ihr Handy klingelte und sie hob den Kopf, das Zimmer verschwamm durch einen Tränenschleier.

Sie blinzelte die Tränen zurück und nahm einen langen, bestärkenden Atemzug.

Wenn das Revier sie anrief-

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare und griff nach dem Handy, ließ es aufschnappen.

„Beckett."

Da war ein kurzes Schweigen am anderen Ende, dann das tiefe, begeisterte Lachen von Richard Castle. „Also so meldest du dich am Telefon, hm? Sexy."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um einem erneuten, plötzlichen Tränenansturm entgegenzuwirken. Wenn er sie jetzt sehen könnte, klein und nackt und aufgelöst in ihrer Badewanne, würde er sie dann in Ruhe lassen?

„Castle", brachte sie heraus, vorbei an dem Kloß in ihrem Hals.

„Du musst diesen überwältigenden Enthusiasmus eindämmen, Kate. Ich bin solche herzlichen Begrüßungen nicht gewohnt."

Ein lachender Atemzug zitterte sich aus ihr heraus, ihre Brust lockerte sich und sie ließ ihre Augen zufallen. Vielleicht würde alles in Ordnung kommen.

„Also, wie war dein Tag? Hast du viele böse Jungs verhaftet?"

Er klang so... aufgeregt. Sie versuchte, eine angemessene Antwort zu finden.

„Hm, einen, um ehrlich zu sein. Er versuchte zu fliehen, aber ich habe ihn am Ende doch geschnappt."

„Oh, fantastisch. Musstest du ihm mit deiner Pistole drohen?"

„Nein, Castle", sagte sie, die Augen verdrehend. Aber sie konnte sich gegen ihr Lächeln nicht wehren.

Sie bewegte sich, um es sich bequem zu machen, legte ihren Rücken an den Rand der Wanne und das Wasser schwappte um sie herum.

„Bist du-" Die Stimme des Schriftstellers war ein wenig schrill, während sie verstummte, als ob er es nicht wagte, zu glauben, dass es war wahr.

„Was?", fragte sie und versuchte, ihre Belustigung zu verbergen.

„War das - Wasser, was ich da gehört habe?", fragte er, Distanziertheit heuchelnd und dabei eindrucksvoll versagend.

Kate schüttelte den Kopf über ihn. „Ja, Castle, ich nehme ein Bad. Es war ein langer Tag und es ist eiskalt draußen."

Stille. Atmete er überhaupt noch? Sie versenkte ihre Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe, gewillt zu lachen.

„Was _ist das_ mit Männern und Badewannen? Ist es der Schaum? Die Intimität? Weil ihr Jungs niemals über Frauen in einem Schwimmbad fantasiert."

„Oh, äh, eigentlich-"

„Äh, Castle, nein. Ich will deine Schwimmbad-Fantasien nicht hören."

„Die haben diese wirklich winzigen Umkleidekabinen-"

„Castle."

„Okay", sagte er und sie wusste, dass er lächelte. „Aber ein Bad - ich weiß nicht. Das hat viel damit zu tun, dass du, na ja, nackt bist, denke ich. Mit der Art, wie das Wasser deinen Körper umgibt, diese Linien und Kurven küsst, sie hochhält..."

Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt, wahrscheinlich mit Absicht, und Scheiße - ihr ganzer Körper reagierte darauf. Es war schwer zu atmen.

„Und dann sind auch noch deine Haare nass, glatte, dunkle Haare, die sich an dein Genick schmiegen, und da sind Wassertropfen, die an deiner Kehle herabgleiten, darum betteln, von dir abgeleckt zu werden-"

Ein winziger Ton entfloh ihrem offenen Mund, sowohl Ermutigung als auch Verlangen, und Kate öffnete ihre Augen wieder, konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie geschlossen zu haben. Sie wollte ihn - oh, sie wollte, dass er das Ablecken übernahm.

„Castle", krächzte sie, ihrer Kontrolle war weg, verschwunden, einfach so. „Komm rüber."

„Kann nicht", hauchte er bedauernd und sie konnte die Erregung in seiner Stimme hören. „Meine Tochter schläft und es ist niemand anderes hier."

Verdammt. Warum erregte er sie erst so, wenn er dann nichts dagegen tun konnte? Sie stöhnte, konnte spüren, wie das Blut in ihrem Körper pulsierte, schwer und ungeduldig. Sie tauchte ihre freie Hand ins Wasser, fuhr mit den Fingern über ihren Oberschenkel. Ohh-

„Aber du kannst", sagte er nach einem Moment, seine Stimme gestrafft mit so etwas wie Zögern, ließ ihn klingen, als würde er fragen.

Äh? Sie konnte-?

„Komm her", schloss er, ihre unausgesprochene Frage beantwortend.

Kate erstarrte.

Hatte Richard Castle sie gerade in seine Wohnung eingeladen?

„Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte sie, dabei zusammenzuckend, darüber wie atemlos sie klang. „Du lädst mich in deine Wohnung ein, wo _deine Tochter_ schläft? Um-" sie verfluchte sich selbst fürs Zögern. „Sex zu haben?"

„Na ja. Es ist eine ziemlich große Wohnung, weißt du", antwortete er, ein süffisantes Grinsen in seiner Stimme. „Meine Tochter schläft eine Etage über mir und - keine Sorge - sie wird nichts hören."

Scheiße, jetzt wurde sie rot.

„Castle-"

„Ich lade dich nicht ein, um Vater-Mutter-Kind zu spielen, Kate", sagte er, plötzlich ernst. „Du wirst Alexis nicht treffen, oder gar hier übernachten. Also besteht keine Notwendigkeit, auszuflippen, okay? Ich sage nur, ich will dich und ich glaube, du willst mich auch. Also meine Tür ist offen. Wenn du kommen willst."

Oh, er dachte, er war so _clever_, nicht wahr?

Wenn sie kommen wollte.

Verflucht noch mal.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe, versuchte, vernünftig zu sein. Sicher, es war noch nicht so spät, aber sie musste dennoch morgen früh auf dem Revier sein, und sie war in ihrer Badewanne, in ihrem warmen, schaumigen Bad. Sie konnte auch - sie konnte es sich einfach selbst machen, richtig? Sie war sowieso bereits halbwegs da, allein vom Hören seiner Worte und dieser tiefen, sexy Stimme.

Mmm, seine Stimme.

Oh, meine Güte.

Kate schloss die Augen und konnte nicht glauben, was sie im Begriff war, zu tun.

„Okay. Wo wohnst du?"

* * *

_Alexis_, grübelte sie im Taxi, das sie nach Tribeca brachte. Sie hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht realisiert, wie sehr Castle seine Tochter beschützte. Bis zu dem Punkt, wo er sogar Kate ihren Namen vorenthalten hatte.

Nicht, dass Beckett den Namen des Mädchens wissen musste, oder, dass sie irgendein Interesse hatte, sie zu treffen. Das würde ein Durcheinander von Komplikationen bedeuten und Kate wollte, _musste_, die Dinge einfach halten.

Aber - sie kam nicht umhin, fasziniert zu sein. Richard Castle der Vater.

Sie erinnerte sich an die erste Nacht, wie hartnäckig er darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie ein Kondom benutzten, und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Ja. Sie hatte da auf jeden Fall einen Blick auf den verantwortungsvollen Rick bekommen und das war er wahrscheinlich auch mit seiner Tochter-

Nicht, dass es irgendwie darauf ankam.

Das Taxi hielt an. Sie bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus, warf einen Blick auf Castles Gebäude. Ja. Nett. Er hatte ihr den Sicherheitscode gegeben, um hineinzukommen, aber es war ein Pförtner in der Lobby, ein braunhaariger, mittvierzigjähriger Kerl, der sie höflich fragte, wen sie besuchen wollte.

„Richard Castle", antwortet sie, das Kinn angehoben und ihm in die Augen sehend, damit er nicht wagte, etwas zu sagen.

Aber der Mann äußerte sich nicht und wenn er seine eigenen Schlüsse zog, aufgrund der späten Stunde und Castles Ruf, sein Gesicht zeigte es nicht.

„Letzte Etage und dann auf der rechten Seite, wenn Sie aus dem Aufzug treten", sagte er, mit ruhiger Stimme. „Gute Nacht, Madam."

„Danke", erwiderte Kate leise, ein wenig beschämt über seine gediegene Antwort.

Das Innere des Gebäudes war nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Es war elegant und einfach, nichts Übertriebenes, kein unnötiger Luxus. Der Aufzug fuhr sanft bis zum letzten Stockwerk und sie folgte den Anweisungen des Portiers, stoppte vor der Tür zu ihrer Rechten.

Kate nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und klopfte an.

Die Tür öffnete sich fast augenblicklich.

„Hey", begrüßte Castle sie, zur Seite ausweichend, damit sie hereinkommen konnte. Er lächelte, aber seine versteifen Schultern, die ruckartige Weise, wie er sich bewegte, zeigten ihr, dass er genauso nervös war wie sie.

Als die Tür geschlossen war, sahen sie sich an, die Stille zwischen ihnen ein spürbares, unangenehmes Hindernis, und sie dachte, _oh Gott, das ist die schlechteste Idee überhaupt, ich hätte einfach zu Hause bleiben sollen-_

Aber dann waren seine Lippen auf ihren, zart und suchend, seine Hand verwickelte sich in ihren Haaren, legte sich um ihren Nacken, und Kate stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, öffnete als Antwort ihren Mund für ihn. Seine Zunge liebkoste sie, langsam und selbstsicher, tanzte gegen ihre, bis sie atemlos war.

„Hab dich vermisst", stöhnte er und sie hatte keine Zeit, ihm zu sagen, wie lächerlich das klang, denn er wandte sich als nächstes ihrem Schlüsselbein zu, brachte sie dazu, sich ihm vor Verlangen entgegenzuwölben.

Sie arbeitete an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, ihre Finger schnell und ungeduldig, zogen den Stoff aus seiner Hose, ihre Handflächen fanden seine nackte Haut. Castle knurrte und nippte zur Vergeltung an ihrem Hals, die Linien seiner Bauchmuskulatur hart unter ihren Fingerspitzen, und sie ließ ihre Augen zufallen.

Die Dinge, die dieser Mann ihr antat-

Das herrliche Necken seiner Zunge bewegte sich zu ihrem Kinn, so zart und himmlisch, aber dann-

Dann stoppte er. Kate öffnete ihre Augen wieder, frustriert und wollend, stellte fest, dass er sie anstarrte mit etwas, das nur als Ehrfurcht beschrieben werden konnte. Sie schluckte, ihr Mund plötzlich trocken, und ihr Körper fing Feuer durch das Brennen seines Blickes.

Sie wussten nicht, was sie taten, oder? Keiner von ihnen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung.

Kate wartete auf die Panik, die in ihr losbrechen sollte, aber stattdessen - stattdessen - fühlte sie sich angespannt mit Vorfreude und starkem Verlangen, ein dunkler, köstlicher Strudel in ihren Adern.

„Du bist ein schrecklicher Gastgeber", sagte sie zu ihm, ihre Stimme rau, ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aber sie konnte immer noch die Überraschung, die Lust auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Als wenn sie ein wunderbares, unerwartetes Geschenk war. Die Art, wie er sie ansah - es war berauschend.

„Oh ja?", fragte er, eine Augenbraue anhebend.

„Hast mich gar nicht herumgeführt", sagte sie mit einem angedeuteten Achselzucken, ihre Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne ziehend, während sie einen Schritt zurück machte. „Bin ich hier nicht dein Gast, Castle?"

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte er, eindeutig mit seinem Grinsen kämpfend. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir die Küche zeige, Kate? Vielleicht mein Arbeitszimmer? Den Ort, wo ich all diese Bestseller schreibe?"

Oh, er war gut. Sie war vom Arbeitszimmer in Versuchung geführt, mehr, als sie hätte sein sollen, aber dafür würde später noch Zeit sein. Vielleicht. Gerade jetzt-

„Lass uns mit deinem Schlafzimmer anfangen", meinte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und schob ihre Hand gegen seine. „Ich möchte den Ort sehen, wo du all diese Bestseller träumst."

* * *

Sein Schlafzimmer machte auf sie den gleichen Eindruck, wie der Rest des Gebäudes: geräumig und sicher mehr als komfortabel, aber er schien auch nicht zu verrückt zu sein. Hatte sich keinen soliden Gold-Bettrahmen oder etwas gleichermaßen Lächerliches hingestellt, obwohl, wenn man ehrlich war, die Ausstattung des Raumes wahrscheinlich den Wert ihres Jahresgehalts hatte.

Sie mochte auch die Farben, erdig und warm, einladende Farben, die ihre Arme für sie zu öffnen schienen, wie Castle selbst es gemacht hatte.

„Schöner Raum", sagte sie ehrlich, sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm drehend.

Er schien seltsam geschmeichelt, wenn man bedachte, dass er das Kompliment vermutlich schon hunderte Male gehört hatte. Er warf einen Blick durchs Zimmer und zuckte mit den Schultern, der erfreute Blick leuchtete dennoch in seinen Augen.

„Ja, gut. Es ist ein Zuhause", sagte er und da war etwas in seiner Stimme, das sie innehalten ließ, ihr Interesse weckte. Stolz, vielleicht, und ein unerschütterlicher Sinn von - Beschützerinstinkt?

Kate legte verwundert den Kopf schief.

„Wie viele Frauen hast du hierher gebracht?", fragte sie, angetrieben durch eine plötzliche Eingebung.

„Was?" Er schien überrascht und - defensiv.

„Wie viele Frauen sind in deinem Zimmer gewesen? Das ist nicht so eine schwierige Frage", spottete sie, eine Augenbraue hebend.

Er öffnete den Mund, aber nichts kam heraus.

„Ich frage ja nicht, mit wie vielen Frauen du geschlafen hast", sagte sie hinweisend, amüsiert, dass es so wenig brauchte, um den angeblichen Playboy Richard Castle sprachlos zu machen. „Nur die, die du hierher gebracht hast, Castle."

Er sah zurückhaltend aus, so zögerlich, und doch hatte er nicht versucht, sie anzulügen.

„Zwei", gab er schließlich zu, ihr dabei nicht in die Augen schauend.

„Zwei?" Oh, wow. Okay, sie hatte erwartet, dass die Zahl gering sein würde, und das machte auch Sinn, wenn man sah, wie beschützend er mit seiner Tochter umging, aber-

_Zwei?_

„Ich vermute, deine Ex-Frau ist Nummer eins", sagte sie, hauptsächlich um die Stille zu füllen. Ihre Theorie wurde mit seinem niedergeschlagenen Nicken prämiert.

„Und die zweite...?" Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie etwas in den Zeitschriften gelesen hatte-

Aber Castle sah sie an, als ob sie verrückt geworden war.

„Wa-?" Oh.

„_Du_ bist Nummer zwei, Kate", sagte er mit einem Heben seiner Augenbrauen, als wollte er sagen, _ist das nicht offensichtlich_.

Gut, sie hatte einfach nicht gedacht, dass er-

Sie zählen würde.

Okay. Oh Gott. Sie war Nummer zwei.

Er warf ihr einen zögerlichen Blick zu, wie ein Kind, das etwas falsch gemacht hatte und darauf wartete, dass seine Mutter anfing zu schimpfen. „Nicht... ausflippen?"

Sie atmete tief ein, resolut vorgehend gegen ihren Drang wegzulaufen. Sie konnte das tun, sie konnte-

„Okay", sagte sie und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. „Warum... bin ich dann hier?"

Er schien verwirrt. „Was meinst du, warum?"

„Warum hast du mich gebeten, hierher zu kommen? Wenn dieser Ort dir so viel bedeutet und du so vorsichtig bist, ihn nicht mit jedem zu teilen-"

„Weil ich nicht zu dir kommen konnte", antwortete er sofort, seine Schulter hoben sich zu einem angedeuteten Achselzucken, als er näher trat. „Und ich wollte."

Sie bewegte sich zurück, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er ihrer Frage mit Absicht auswich oder einfach nur nicht verstand, worum es ihr ging. „Castle-"

Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. „Weil... ich vertraue dir, Kate. Weil du nicht hinter meinem Geld her bist, oder meinem Ruhm, und du nicht versuchst, über meine Tochter an mich heranzukommen. Also ist es - sicher - dich hier zu haben."

Ihre Kehle fühlte sich zugeschnürt an.

„Wie kannst du das wissen?", fragte sie, kaum atmend. „Woher weißt du, dass es sicher ist?"

Er sah sie an, seine blauen Augen so intensiv, so tief, sie konnte nicht anders, als hineingesogen zu werden.

„Ich weiß es einfach", antwortete er leise, als ob er es bereute, keine bessere Antwort für sie zu haben.

Er rückte näher und diesmal ließ sie ihn, ihre Augen fielen zu, als seine Hand sich um ihren Nacken legte, sein Daumen auf ihrem Kinn.

„Sag mir, dass ich falsch liege, Kate", murmelte er gegen ihre Wange, aber sie konnte es nicht, natürlich konnte sie es nicht. Sie war nicht hier wegen seines Ruhmes oder seiner Tochter. Sie war hier wegen der Art, wie seine Stimme sie umschlang, hinreißend und tief, wegen der Art, wie er Bereiche in ihr liebkoste, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie da waren.

Sie war hier, weil sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Du liegst nicht falsch", sagte sie und spreizte eine Hand über seinen Nacken, hob sich ihm entgegen, um seinen Mund zu erobern. Sie ließ ihre Zähne entlang seiner Unterlippe gleiten, schob ihre Zunge hinein, als er sich mit einem Knurren öffnete, ihr die nasse Höhle seines Mundes zu ihrer Erforschung anbot. „Du liegst nicht falsch."

* * *

Sie war delikat. Das feste Band ihres Körpers gegen ihn, die langsame Wellenbewegung ihrer Lippen, während sie ihn innig küsste, in seinen Mund stöhnend-

Er umfasste mit seinen Hände ihre Seiten und beruhigte sie, schob sie nur so weit zurück, dass er sein Hemd ausziehen und seinen Gürtel öffnen konnte. Er brauchte ihre Haut, ihre nackte Haut, straff und warm gegen ihn.

Sie beobachtete, ihre Augen so dunkel, Seen aus Tinte, die ihn anstarrten. Ihre Unterlippe war zwischen ihre Zähne gerollt, prall und rot von dem Angriff. Oh, er würde an dieser Lippe saugen - er würde sie mit seiner Zunge beruhigen, bis sie sich unter ihm krümmte.

Sie hatte begonnen ihr eigenes Shirt aufzuknöpfen, als er wieder nach ihr griff. Er packte ihre Hände und zog sie an sich, ihre Körper bündig gegeneinander, kümmerte er sich selbst um das Shirt. Der BH darunter war schön in der Weise, wie er ihre Brüste umrahmte, wie sie sich ihm anscheinend entgegenhoben. Er beugte sich vor, um die zarte Haut zu küssen, fühlte, wie sie gegen ihn erzitterte.

„Ist das für mich, Kate?", fragte er, als er seine Lippen über den Rand der tiefblauen Spitze gleiten ließ, seine Zunge schnellte auf ihre Brust.

Sie machte ein weiches, wunderbares Geräusch, vollkommen überraschtes Vergnügen, und keuchte: „Jetzt nur nicht übermütig werden."

Er lachte laut auf, aufgrund der Doppeldeutigkeit, unsicher, ob sie es mit Absicht gemacht hatte, küsste er das erhitzte Pochen ihres Pulses. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", murmelte er neckend. „Denn ich hätte schwören können-"

„Hör auf, zu reden", befahl sie, hakte gleichzeitig eine Hand in seine Boxershorts. Seine Muskeln sprangen bei der Berührung ihrer Finger, sein Körper schlängelte sich eng an sie und er schob seine Hand über die Weite ihres Rückens, geschickt den Verschluss ihres BHs öffnend.

Oh, er liebte es, sie zu berühren. Seine Handfläche traf auf das zugespitzte Ende einer Brust, strich darüber und sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, ihren offenen Mund an seinem Unterkiefer, ihre Zähne darüber schrammend. Er ließ seine andere Hand zu ihrer Hose sinken, daran ziehend, um die Jeans über die Kurven ihres Hinterns zu bekommen. Sie lachte in seinen Nacken, ein kleines, sprudelndes Geräusch, und er zog sich zurück, um sie skeptisch anzuschauen.

„Ich bin froh, dass meine Bemühungen, dich nackt zu bekommen, so amüsant zu sein scheinen", bemerkte er, konnte aber den beleidigten Blick nicht beibehalten, nicht, wenn ihr Haar dunkel und zerzaust um ihr Gesicht fiel, ihre Wangen gerötet waren, ihre Lippen sich öffneten.

„Hättest mich einfach fragen können, ob ich meine Hose ausziehe", schoss sie zurück, mit einem ironischen, kleinen Heben ihrer Mundwinkel, das er so bewunderte.

Er hakte seine Finger in eine ihrer Gürtelschlaufen, zog sie näher, seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr. „Zieh die Hose aus", befahl er heiser.

„Hast nicht _bitte_ gesagt", neckte sie atemlos, ihr Lächeln auf seine Wange gedrückt.

Er ließ seine Hand zu ihrem Bauchnabel wandern, tippte hinein, dann schlichen sich zwei Finger in ihre Unterwäsche, legten sich eng an ihre feuchte Hitze. Sie atmete tief ein, als ihre Hüften heftig bockten, einmal, zweimal, und er grinste.

„Bitte", sagte er.


	9. Chapter 9

So wie sie aussah, die Länge ihres nackten Körpers auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt, war er vielleicht nicht ganz ehrlich mit ihr gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er sie nur zu sich eingeladen, weil er das sehen wollte, den dunklen Glanz ihrer Haare gegen seine Laken, ihre blassen, gespreizten Beine, die erwartungsvollen Wölbungen ihres Mundes.

Rick entledigte sich seiner Boxershorts und ließ sich auf ihr nieder, bedächtig, ließ ihre Gliedmaßen nacheinander zusammentreffen. Sie wimmerte, als sein Oberkörper die Rundungen ihrer Brüste einquetschte und er öffnete seinen Mund an ihrem Hals, beschwingt durch den Klang, ihre Weichheit.

Sie war ein Polizist und er hatte gesehen, wie sie Kontrolle ausübte, hatte sie stark und erbittert gesehen und wie sie ihre Waffe abfeuerte, aber wenn sie im Bett unter ihm lag-

Er konnte nicht glauben, wie gefühlvoll, wie empfänglich sie war, wie jede leichte Berührung seiner Lippen, seiner Finger, sie anzuturnen schien. Er war mit Frauen zusammen gewesen, die verrückte Sachen im Schlafzimmer machen konnten, Meredith eingeschlossen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals mit jemandem zusammen gewesen war, der so offen, so großzügig war wie Kate.

Er leckte langsam den Schweiß ab, der sich an ihrem Schlüsselbein gesammelt hatte, hörte sie keuchen, während er ihren salzigen Geschmack genoss, wie sie roch. Mehr - er wollte mehr davon. Aber bevor er sich bewegen konnte, hatten ihre Handflächen sein Gesicht umfasst, brachten es gegen ihres. Sie drückte einen fiebrigen Kuss auf seine Lippen, drängend und bewundernd, und er ließ sich erweichen von der warmen Oase ihres Mundes.

Sie wiegte ihre Hüften an seinen, hakte ein Bein um seinen Oberschenkel, ein nicht-so-subtiler Schubser, der ihn gegen sie lächeln ließ. Sie dachte, sie konnte ihn dazu bringen, das zu tun, was sie wollte, was?

_Nicht so, Kate_. So funktionierte das nicht.

„Was machst du da?", zischte sie, als er ihre Lippen aufgab, sich an ihr herunter bewegte, auf seinem Weg Küsse entlang ihres Bauches aufreihte. Er neckte ihren Seiten mit seinen Fingern, schnippte seine Zunge über die straffe, geschmeidige Haut, liebte die Art, wie sie sich gegen seinen Mund hob.

Als er den Vorsprung ihrer Hüftknochen erreichte, hob er den Kopf, um sie über die Ebenen und Kurven ihres Körpers hinweg anzusehen. Sie beobachtete ihn, neigte den Kopf zur Seite, die Augen geweitet mit-

War das Furcht?

„Kate?", fragte er vorsichtig, die Worte gegen ihre Haut sprechend.

„Ja", murmelte sie, kaum mehr als ein Ausatmen.

„Du wirst das lieben", versprach er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, immer noch unsicher, was das auf ihrem Gesicht war.

Ihre Brust hob sich, während sie starrte, ihre Augen dunkel, unlesbar. Hatte sie nie jemanden-

Er versuchte, das Fragen zu unterlassen - für etwa drei Sekunden. „Kate. Hast du nie-"

„Sei nicht albern", unterbrach sie ihn, ihre Augen aufblitzend. „Natürlich habe ich. Bloß - mach einfach dein Ding, Castle."

„Mein Ding machen?", wiederholte er und zwang sich, nicht zu lachen. Wer auch immer es gewesen war, mit dem sie Oralsex versucht hatte - es hatte offensichtlich keinen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen.

Oh, aber er konnte das ändern.

„Vertraust du mir, Kate?"

Die Frage verunsicherte sie. Ihre Wimpern flatterten und sie schluckte, während sie ohne Frage versuchte einen Weg heraus zu finden, der nicht bedeutete, antworten zu müssen.

Er bewegte seine Hand nach unten, fuhr die Linie ihres Hüftknochen nach, bevor er über das empfindliche Fleisch ihres Oberschenkels strich, runter und hoch, runter - und hoch. Er verweilte mit den Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Klitoris, eine ganz leichte Berührung, aber er konnte dennoch fühlen, wie nass sie war, wie äußerst bereit.

Sie hatte ihre Zähne zusammengebissen, offensichtlich versucht, kein Geräusch zu machen, aber als er einen Finger in sie schob, stöhnte sie auf, ihre Hüften hoben sich in seine Hand.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er noch einmal und schob einen zweiten Finger hinein, während er sprach.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, ihr Kopf rollte zurück und sie stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus, bevor sie keuchte: „Ja, ja, ich vertraue dir, ich-"

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er pervers grinsend, während er einen Finger krümmte.

„Ohh _Gott_", stöhnte sie, ihr ganzer Körper bewegte sich mit ihm, reagierte auf ihn. „Oh Castle nicht - bitte - lass es mich nicht noch einmal sagen müssen, _oh-_"

So wunderschön - erstaunlich. Sie war erstaunlich.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf sie, den dunklen Schwung ihrer Wimpern auf ihren Wangen, den hinreißenden Bogen ihrer Kehle, während sie um Atem rang, und er lehnte sich vor, um seinen Mund auf ihre Mitte zu drücken.

* * *

Die Fläche seiner Zunge war auf ihr-

Oh Gott, sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass so etwas möglich war.

Kate wölbte sich vom Bett, ein Schrei entriss sich ihrer Kehle, alles in ihr schlug hoch bei dem elektrisierenden Kontakt, wollte fliehen oder näher kommen, sie war sich nicht sicher.

Und dann waren seine Handflächen an ihrem Bauch, drückten sie nach unten, hefteten sie ans Bett, und er durfte nicht - das konnte er ihr nicht antun, um Gottes willen, oh, oh, sie musste sich _bewegen-_

„Vertrau mir", kam die heisere Erinnerung seiner Stimme, und sie gab mit einem klagenden Seufzer nach, krallte ihre Hände in die Laken, das Kissen, alles, was sie finden konnte.

Er war langsam - oh Gott, er war so langsam - so ehrfürchtig, so liebevoll, wie er seine Zunge über ihre Klitoris gleiten ließ, sie mit kaum vorhandenen Berührungen neckte, dann ein kräftiger Druck, der ihrer Kehle ein tiefes Brummen entlockte.

Eines ihrer Beine fand den Weg über seine Schulter, ihre Ferse grub sich in seinen Rücken, und für eine Sekunde entfernte er seinen brennenden Mund, liebkoste stattdessen ihren inneren Oberschenkel, entzündete ein Feuer unter ihrer Haut.

Aber bevor sie ihrem Protest Ausdruck verleihen konnte, bearbeitete er sie wieder, und benutzte dafür auch seine Lippen, nahm sie - oh Gott, was _machte_ er da - mit seinen _Zähnen_ - oh-

Er summte, die Schwingungen vibrierten durch sie in einer Weise, die illegal sein musste, es musste so sein, wie konnte niemand ein Gesetz dagegen geschrieben haben, und dann, _oh dann_ - saugte er.

Er saugte an ihrer Klitoris und Kate zersprang, konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie kam, roh und gelöst, ihre Körper schoben sich immer wieder näher zusammen, durch ihr eigenes heftiges Zucken, der atemlose Schatten seines Namen fiel von ihren Lippen.

* * *

Er spürte, wie sie sich in der Dunkelheit gegen ihn bewegte, und griff schläfrig nach ihr.

Seine Hand stieß stattdessen gegen weiches Fleisch, den gerundeten Ansatz einer Brust, und sie schnappte sein Handgelenk mit einem sanften Zischen.

„Immer sachte", sagte Kate leise, viel zu schrill klingend. Er drehte sich zu ihr, versuchte, genug Wachheit für ein Gespräch zu sammeln.

„Wohin gehst du?"

Sie ließ seinen Arm los, legte ihn aufs Bett, ihre Finger verweilten für einen kurzen Moment darauf. Er schloss seine Augen.

„Nach Hause", murmelte sie. „Erinnerst du dich? Ich muss morgen arbeiten. Und du wolltest nicht, dass deine Tochter mich sieht."

Seine Tochter-

Da war ein Daumen an seiner Schläfe, Fingerspitzen in seinen Haaren, und der Kontakt war so leicht, so zart, dass es ihn dazu brachte, vor Glück zu seufzen. Worüber hatten sie gerade gesprochen?

„Nacht", flüsterte sie und verschwand wie ein Gespenst.

Er wollte nein zu ihr sagen, bleib, _bleib im Bett_, aber sein Hals war zugeschnürt, sein Gehirn träge und er konnte keine Worte finden - er war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Kate.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete sie behutsam ihre Schmuckschatulle und nach dem Anlegen der Uhr ihres Vaters, griff sie nach der dünnen Kette, auf die sie den Verlobungsring ihrer Mutter aufgezogen hatte.

Der Diamant fing das Morgenlicht ein, drehte sich unter der leichten Berührung ihrer Finger.

Kate drängte den Atem aus ihren Lungen, brachte dann den Ring an ihre Lippen, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor sie die Kette um ihren Hals legte.

Natürlich war der Geist ihrer Mutter nicht in einem Stein enthalten. Sie war nicht so dumm, das zu glauben. Aber Kate fühlte sich ihrer Mutter näher, wenn sie ihn trug, näher an der hellen, lebendigen, lenkenden Präsenz, die Johanna immer gewesen war, und sie - brauchte das heute.

Sie musste sich erinnern.

_Halt dich an den Plan, Beckett._

* * *

Ihr Vater rief sie an, während sie für das Team Mittagessen besorgte. Beckett zögerte, als sie seinen Namen auf dem Bildschirm sah, aber sie jonglierte die Taschen mit den Lebensmitteln an ihr linkes Handgelenk und drückte die Ruftaste.

„Dad. Hey."

„Katie. Ist das... ein schlechter Zeitpunkt?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, realisierend, wie barsch sie geklungen hatte. „Nein, nein ich - Ich kaufe nur gerade das Mittagessen für die Jungs auf dem Revier. Aber ich habe fünf Minuten Zeit."

Die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater war weiterhin sehr... spröde. Sie wusste, dass er es versuchte und sie versuchte es auch, aber - zwei Monate der Enthaltsamkeit machten nicht die fünf Jahre wett, in denen er sie enttäuscht hatte, die fünf Jahre, in denen sie niemanden hatte, auf den sie hätte zählen können, außer sich selbst.

Sie wünschte, sie hätte jemanden gehabt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, das echte Interesse in seiner Stimme brachte ihr Innenleben komplett durcheinander. Sie hatte es vermisst.

„Hm, gut, eigentlich. Das Leben ist... ziemlich gut im Moment."

„Ja?"

Oh Gott, was wollte er, dass sie sagte? Sie war nicht mehr ans Mitteilen gewöhnt.

„Ich war gestern an einer Festnahme beteiligt", sagte sie zu ihm, nach dem ersten greifend, an das sie denken konnte. „Ein Kerl, der verdächtigt wurde, Nacktbilder von minderjährigen Mädchen zu verkaufen. Und wir haben ihn."

Ihr Vater seufzte am anderen Ende der Leitung und sie zuckte zusammen, wünschte, sie hätte ihm nicht so viele Details gegeben.

„Schön für dich, Schatz", sagte er mit spürbarer Anstrengung und sie war lächerlich dankbar dafür. Das war ihr Leben, das Leben, das sie für sich gewählt hatte, während er nicht hinsah, sich geweigert hatte hinzuschauen, und sie...

Sie wollte, dass es für ihn in Ordnung war.

„Schau mal, ich habe gedacht", fuhr er fort, eine nervöse Schärfe in seiner Stimme, die Kate skeptisch werden ließ. „Das Joyce Theater spielt _Das Phantom der Oper_ in dieser Saison..."

Oh nein.

„Und du weißt, es war immer das Lieblingsmusical deiner Mutter, und jedes Jahr haben wir eine andere Produktion gefunden und sie uns zu ihrem Geburtstag angesehen-"

Natürlich wusste sie das. Wie konnte sie es nicht wissen? Kate schloss für einen Moment die Augen, musste sich draußen gegen die Wand vom Coffee-Shop lehnen.

„Ich dachte nur, vielleicht könnten wir die Tradition weiterführen, gerade jetzt, wo sie weg ist. Es könnte immer noch unserer Familien-Ding sein, Katie, du und ich und _Das Phantom der Oper_. Was sagst du?"

Sie musste zurück ins Revier. Sie konnte nicht weinen, nicht jetzt, nicht auf der Straße, wo die Leute sie _sehen_ konnten.

„Dad, ich bin nicht sicher-"

„Oh, du musst mir jetzt keine Antwort geben. Ich sah nur das Plakat draußen am Theater und dachte, ich rufe dich an, um zu sehen, was du davon hältst. Sie verkaufen jetzt sowieso noch keine Tickets-"

„Dad. Es ist nur..." Sie konnte sich und ihren Vater bereits sehen, Sitze in der ersten Reihe, weil das der Platz war, wo ihre Mutter immer sitzen wollte, zutiefst unglücklich, während sie sich ein Musical anschauten, von dem sie jede Zeile auswendig wussten. Sie würden jede Sekunde davon damit verbringen, Johanna zu vermissen, es nicht einmal für sich selbst genießen können.

„Lass uns etwas anderes zu ihrem Geburtstag machen", meinte sie, darauf bedacht, das irgendwie zu retten. „Du und ich, genau wie du gesagt hast. Lass - uns Frühstücken gehen, oder ins Museum, etwas, was _wir_ mögen. Das ist es, was Mom für uns wollen würde."

Es folgte ein langes Schweigen am anderen Ende und sie dachte, sie hätte zu viel gesagt - vielleicht hätte sie ihm einfachen sagen sollen, dass sie nicht im Voraus wusste, wann sie arbeiten musste, sich eine Ausrede ausdenken-

„Du hast Recht", sagte ihr Vater und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Erleichterung zu seufzen. „Du hast Recht. Natürlich. _Das Phantom der Oper_", sagte er ironisch. „Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht?"

Der Drang, ihn zu umarmen kam unerwartet, war überwältigend und er machte Beckett atemlos.

„Dad?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie schnell, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Katie", antwortete er nach einem Moment und sie konnte die Emotionen in seiner Stimme hören. Genug war genug.

„Ich, hm, muss gehen", sagte sie und stieß sich vom Gebäude ab.

„Oh, ja. Sicher. Du... du bist vorsichtig?"

„Versprochen, Dad", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln und dann ließ sie ihr Handy zuschnappen, schob es zurück in ihre Tasche. Puh.

Das war eigentlich - wirklich gut gegangen.

Fast, als hätte sie ihren Vater zurück.

* * *

Beckett stieß die Tür mit ihrer Schulter auf, ihre Hände voll mit den Taschen, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zum Aufzug. Der Sergeant am Empfang, Yates, sprach gerade mit einem fremden Pärchen, erklärte ihnen den Weg zum Times Square. Kate drückte die Ruftaste, nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörend, als eine vertraute Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„... sagen Sie mir einfach, in welchem Stockwerk die Sitte ist?"

Oh nein. Sie musste träumen.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Freund von mir, Kate - hm, Beckett, Entschuldigung. Sie arbeitet hier, richtig?"

Sie träumte nicht.

Beckett drehte sich langsam zurück in Richtung Schreibtisch und tatsächlich, hier war er. Richard Castle, Yates nach dem Weg zu ihrer Etage fragend. Gemäß den bösen Blicken, die das Paar ihm zuwarf, hatte er nicht gewartet, bis er dran war.

Warum war er eigentlich überhaupt hier?

Kate nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ging zurück zu der Gruppe. Am besten kümmerte man sich um den Splitter, bevor er sich infizieren konnte.

Das Klicken ihrer Heels auf den Fliesen, während sie sich näherte, ließ alle Köpfe in ihre Richtung wandern. Castles Gesicht teilte sich in ein begeistertes Grinsen, als er sie sah.

„Kate!"

„Castle", zischte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und winkte ihn in eine Ecke, wo sie vielleicht ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre haben würden. „Entschuldigung, Sergeant", sagte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg zu Yates und zuckte innerlich über das Interesse auf seinem Gesicht zusammen.

Oh, das würde sie bestimmt noch zu hören bekommen.

„Ich habe dich gefunden", sagte Castle, prahlend und frohlockend hinter ihr und sie konnte nicht anders. Beckett setzte die Taschen mit den Lebensmitteln ab, drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz um und stieß ihm in die Brust.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

Sein Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, dass sie nicht vor Freude in die Luft sprang. Ernsthaft?

„Ich wollte den Ort sehen, an dem du arbeitest", sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme hob sich abwehrend. „Ich hatte diesen Morgen ein Treffen bei Black Pawn und das ist nicht weit von hier."

Ugh. „Castle", sagte sie, mit erheblicher Anstrengung versuchend, ihren Ton zu mildern. „Wie du gesagt hast. Das ist mein Arbeitsplatz. Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin eine Frau. Und ich bin ein Polizist. Diese beiden Dinge passen nicht wirklich gut zusammen und das Letzte, was ich brauche, ist dass mein-"

Oh Gott. Hätte sie beinahe _Freund_ gesagt?

„-dass _du_ hier auftauchst und so tust, als ob du mich besitzt", beendete sie, zufrieden mit ihrer schnellen Rettung.

„Ich führe mich nicht auf, als würde ich dich besitzen-"

„Du hast am Empfang nach mir gefragt!"

„Ich sagte, du wärst ein Freund!"

Kate presste ihre Nasenwurzel zwischen zwei Fingern, versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Ich habe dir sogar Kaffee gekauft", fügte er hinzu, seine Stimme jetzt leiser, etwas entmutigt. Er hatte tatsächliche to-go-Becher in seinen Händen und der Geruch war himmlisch.

Sie seufzte. „Das ist... süß, Castle. Aber du kannst nicht einfach hierherkommen und nach mir fragen."

Er schmollte und es sah weitaus entzückender aus, als es sollte, wenn man bedachte, dass er weit mehr als fünf war. „Zeigst du mir die Innenbereiche?"

„Was? _Nein!_" Meine Güte-

„Oh, komm schon-"

„Castle." Welche Sprache musste sie verwenden, damit er es verstand? „Alle meine Kollegen sind jetzt hier. Die würden mich nie und nimmer damit in Ruhe lassen. Ist es das, was du für mich willst, zum Gespött der gesamten Sitte zu werden?"

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, waren jetzt ein stürmisches Grau, und seine Schultern hingen herunter. „Nein", sagte er mürrisch.

„Ja, ich auch nicht."

„Was dann, soll ich einfach gehen?"

Er sah so enttäuscht aus. Sie erlebte einen unerwarteten Stich von Schuld und zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. Aber was konnte sie tun?

„Bekomme ich einen Kuss?", fragte er und hob halb hoffnungsvoll eine Augenbraue.

„Castle."

„Richtig", stieß er mit einem Nicken aus. „Okay, hm. Ich denke, ich werde dich dann einfach... allein lassen."

Er begann sich umzudrehen, die Kaffees immer noch in seinen Händen und Kate konnte einfach-

„Warte."

Sein Kopf drehte sich, die blauen Augen etwas zu begierig, und sie hasste sich selber, weil sie nicht in der Lage war, ihn gehen zu lassen. „Schau mal, alle im Revier sind gerade sehr beschäftigt, aber vielleicht - vielleicht heute Abend, wenn alle weg sind, kannst du zurückkommen und ich mache mit dir eine kurze Tour."

Eine kurze Tour? Was _machte_ sie da?

„Ja?", fragte er, seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

„Ich sagte vielleicht, Castle. Einige der Jungs arbeiten bis spät in die Nacht und ich kann nicht vorhersagen-"

„Ich verstehe", sagte er hastig, als ob er erwartete, dass sie ihr Angebot jederzeit zurücknahm. „Ich verstehe es. Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist gut. Allemal besser als _nein_."

Richtig. „Also werde ich - dir simsen, okay?"

Er lächelte sie an, so strahlend, dass sie beinahe einen Schritt zurück gemacht hätte.

„Okay. SMS. Hört sich gut an."

„In Ordnung. Gut. Dann bis später."

„Viel Spaß beim Böse-Jungs-fangen", schoss er zurück mit einem Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen. Und dann wandte er sich wirklich zum Gehen, aber da war noch eine weitere Sache.

„Hey, Castle?"

„Ja?"

Sie überbrückte den Raum zwischen ihnen mit wenigen Schritten und legte ihre Finger um einen der Becher. Ihr Daumen strich dabei über seinen kleinen Finger.

„Ich werde diesen Kaffee nehmen."

* * *

**A/N:** Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel schon viel früher fertigbekommen. Ich habe mich aber durch mein neues Smartphone (mein Geschenk an mich zur bestandenen Prüfung) und durch mein neues Hobby (Castle-Gifs erstellen für tumblr) ablenken lassen. Entschuldigung!


	10. Chapter 10

Rick legte seine Hände an die Aufschläge seines Mantels, aber ihm war nicht kalt, er war viel zu aufgeregt, um zu frieren.

Die SMS, die sie ihm geschickt hatte, wies ihn an, in der Gasse auf der linken Seite des 12. Reviers zu warten. Die Gasse, in der er jetzt war. Er nahm an, sie würde ihn durch einen der Notausgänge hereinlassen, da der Haupteingang verschlossen werden musste um - wie spät war es jetzt? Oh, halb elf.

Ein Notausgang. Wie cool war das denn?

Sie wollte ihn hereinschmuggeln wie einen Geheimagent, wie ein-

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich eine Tür ein paar Meter entfernt, eine massive graue Tür, die knarrte als Kate ihre schlanken Körper durch die Öffnung schob, sich umblickend.

Er joggte auf sie zu, wusste, dass er strahlte, konnte aber nicht anders, auch nicht bei ihrem leicht zögerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Haar war zerzaust, so als hatte sie einen langen Tag gehabt und ihre Hand mehr als ein paar Mal durch ihr Haar laufen lassen. Es war absolut bezaubernd.

„Hey", sagte er fröhlich und überwand hüpfend die paar Schritte bis zu Tür, die sie für ihn aufhielt. Er dachte nicht darüber nach - er lehnte sich vor, um ihr einen schnellen, saloppen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, bemerkte die Überraschung in ihren großen Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und ins Revier eintrat.

Der Flur war dunkel, das einzige Licht kam vom Notausgang-Zeichen, und Hölle - er liebte es. Als die Tür zuschlug, kam Kate an seiner Seite zu stehen, ihr Gesicht in dieses blasse grüne Licht getaucht, die Kanten schärfer, die Wangenknochen hervortretend, ihre Augen unergründliche Seen. Alles, was er wollte, war, sie wieder zu küssen.

„Wo ist deine sexy Uniform?", fragte er, als er merkte, dass sie Zivilkleidung trug, statt der blauen Berufskleidung, die er vorhin so reizvoll gefunden hatte.

„Ich habe mich umgezogen", sagte sie, als ob das nicht offensichtlich war. „Das mache ich normalerweise, wenn ich nicht im Dienst bin, Castle. Meine Uniform ist nicht gerade die bequemste Sache."

„Aber sie ist heiß", schmollte er und konnte nicht umhin, sich auszumalen, wie er sie ihr auszog-

„Wie man es nimmt. Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen", sagte sie mit barscher Stimme, ein wenig angespannt. „So, die Etage der Sitte ist leer. Ich habe es überprüft. Wir können dort starten", bot sie an, so sachlich, als wäre sie tatsächlich ein verdammter Reiseleiter, der ihm die Geschichte des Gebäudes erläuterte.

Nein, nein, nein. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Das würde _überhaupt_ nicht funktionieren.

Rick drehte seinen Körper ganz zu ihr, trat vor und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, als er merkte, dass sie sich nicht zurückbewegte. Sie sah ihn aber auch nicht an, er konnte jedoch sogar in dem schwachen Licht erkennen, wie oberflächlich ihr Atem ging, konnte die entzückende Kurve ihrer Kehle sehen, als sie schluckte.

Oh, es hatte sie ziemlich übel erwischt, oder?

Er zog eine Hand durch ihr Haar, legte seine Finger um ihren Nacken, sodass er ihr Gesicht in Richtung seines ausrichten konnte und neigte seinen Mund über ihren. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen sofort, so heiß und empfänglich, alles von ihr hob sich ihm entgegen, Zunge und Brüste und Hüften, der wunderschöne Körper so eng gegen seinen.

Scheiße, vergiss die Tour - er wollte nur _sie_.

Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und sie knurrte gegen seine Lippen, sexy und dunkel, und es ließ sein Blut vor Verlangen pochen. Ihre Finger waren an seinen Mantel gekrallt, zu viele Schichten von seiner Haut entfernt, aber er konnte nicht mehr klar denken mit ihrer Zunge in seinem Mund.

Er schob eine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Anscheinend brauchte sie keine weiteren Schichten, die Stadt nahm ihre Beschützer wichtig genug, um die Reviere im tiefsten Winter warmzuhalten.

Castle hatte überhaupt kein Problem damit, dass seine Steuergelder auf diese Art ausgegeben wurden.

Er ließ seine Finger über Kates Rippen gleiten, fühlte, wie sie gegen seine Hand zitterte, sich in sie wölbte. Sie war so äußerst, äußerst heiß-

„Also, wie - sicher - ist dieser Korridor genau?", murmelte er gegen ihren Mund, seine Handfläche strich über den Baumwollstoff ihres BHs. Er drückte seinen Daumen auf ihre Haut, schob ihn unter den Stoff und erntete ein atemloses Stöhnen für seine Mühen.

„Ah - ziemlich - ziemlich sicher", keuchte sie, ihre Zähne an seiner Unterlippe weidend. Ihre Hände waren zu seiner Hose gewandert, eingehakt am Bund, aber sie bewegten sich nicht.

„Keine Chance, dass einer deiner Kollegen uns hier unten findet, uns wegen öffentlicher Entblößung verhaftet?" Oh, das wäre _absurd_ - verhaftet direkt im Revier-

„Nein", hauchte sie, erschaudernd, als er eine heiße Spur entlang ihres Halses leckte. „Sie alle - sie alle gehen in entgegengesetzter Richtung raus."

Entgegengesetzte Richtung?

„Was meinst du?", fragte er, drückte seine Lippen zwischen den Wörtern leicht auf ihr Kinn. „Das ist dein geheimer Eingang, Kate? Du hast mich hereingeschmuggelt, unter Benutzung deines Geheimganges?"

Sie gab als Antwort einen leisen, bedürftigen Ton von sich, ihre Hüften kippten in seine, ihre Hände arbeiteten wieder - sie zog sein Hemd aus seiner Hose, griff nach seinem Reißverschluss.

Scheiße, sie war so heiß. Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Mund, rücksichtslos, liebte es, wie ihre Zunge gegen seine stieß, um Kontrolle kämpfend. Sie gab genauso viel wie sie nahm und er liebte das an ihr.

Er ließ seine linke Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel wandern, seine Handfläche über dem Denim ausgebreitet, bevor er mit seinen Fingern darunter fasste, die Bewegung der Muskeln fühlend, während er ihr Bein hochzog. Es wickelte sich bereitwillig um seinen eigenen Oberschenkel, der spitze Stoß der Ferse wie die liebliche Bewegung einer Unterschrift.

„Zieh mich hoch", drängte sie, in seinen Mund sprechend, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Ihre Finger waren jetzt in seinen Haaren, eng verwunden, und er musste seine Lippen zwischen die Zähne rollen aufgrund der köstlichen Spannung, der aufkeimende Schmerz vermischte sich mit der Lust.

„Castle", stöhnte sie, eine Schärfe in ihrer Stimme, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Pack meinen Hintern und heb mich _hoch_."

Oh. Ja.

Er machte, was ihm gesagt wurde, seine gesamte Luft wurde aus ihm herausgedrückt, als sie ihre Beine um seine Taille justierte, ihre Hitze presste sich genau auf die Stelle, wo er sie brauchte.

„Oh ja", seufzte sie an seiner Wange, ihr Mund geöffnet, ihre Zähne kratzend. „Oh." Sie schaukelte gegen ihn, ihr Körper so geschmeidig, brennend unter seinen Handflächen, und er drückte sie gegen die Wand, konnte nicht nahe genug kommen, nicht voll bekleidet.

„Kate", flehte er, nicht sicher, um was er bettelte, nur-

„Ja, ja", sang sie in sein Ohr, fing das zarte Fleisch seines Ohrläppchens zwischen ihren Zähnen.

Fuck, er musste - er machte das nicht noch einmal, nicht mit den Klamotten-

Er schaffte es, eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper zu winden, fand den offenen Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans, schlängelte seine Finger unter das eng anliegende Material - Herrgott, er liebte ihre enge Kleidung, aber sie war völlig unpraktisch. Und wenn sie bloß aufhören würde, _diese verdammten Hüften_ zu bewegen-

Oh, er war da. Er grinste süffisant, schob zwei Finger nach unten in ihr Höschen, fühlte die schlüpfrige Spitze, ihre nasse Hitze öffnete sich für ihn. Kate keuchte an seinen Hals, ihr Körper hielt plötzlich still, als ob sie in Erwartung dessen wäre, was er im Begriff war, mit ihr zu tun. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um einen Kuss über ihre Schläfe zu streifen, dann schob er einen Finger hinein.

Er konnte spüren, wie ihre inneren Muskeln ihn griffen, konnte spüren, wie eng und bereit sie war, fast an der Schwelle. Er würde sie zum Fallen bringen.

„Du fühlst dich erstaunlich an", murmelte er, weil es wahr war, und er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie es genoss, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Das lange Zittern ihres Körpers gegen ihn, ermutigte ihn weiterzumachen. „So weich und nass, Kate."

Sie wimmerte, ein winziger, kleiner Laut, ihre Augen fest geschlossen, als ob sie es nicht länger verkraften konnte, seinen Anblick nicht länger ertragen konnte, wie er die Worte sprach.

„Ich will", hauchte sie, ein Schluchzen, ein winziger Luftzug.

„Was?", stieß er hervor, seine Stimme eine Liebkosung. Er fügte einen weiteren Finger hinzu, bewegte sie langsam, langsam, heraus und wieder hinein. „Was willst du, Kate?"

„Dich", sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Dich, Castle. Nicht - nicht-"

„Oh, du wirst mich bekommen", versprach er, lächelnd an ihrem Jochbein. „Du wirst mich bekommen. Aber dies zuerst."

Und er begann wieder seine Hüften zu rollen, im gleichen Rhythmus wie seine Hand in ihrem Höschen, schneller und schneller, zwirbelnd und streichelnd, bis sie atemlos war, gegen ihn zusammenbrach, ihr Körper zuckend, ihre feuchten, roten Lippen eingefroren in einem O der Lust, während sie kam.

* * *

Er ließ sie zu Atem kommen, eine Hand um ihren Nacken gelegt, leichte Küsse auf ihre Augenbrauen drückend, ihre Nase, ihr Kinn, während sich der Nebel langsam auflöste. Kate gab sich einen Moment, um wieder zu spüren, sich zu weiden an all den vorzüglichen Berührungspunkten, die das Feuer in ihren Adern entzündeten.

Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen, drehte ihren Mund zu seinem, während ihre Hand nach unten wanderte.

Sie spürte, wie er gegen ihre Handfläche zuckte, an ihre Lippen keuchte, und sie lächelte.

Hmm, sie hatte ihre Beine um ihn gelegt und es war unmöglich, dass sie sie wegbewegte, um ihm seine Hose auszuziehen. Aber wenn sie bloß seinen Gürtel auf bekam, diesen Reißverschluss fertig nach unten ziehen konnte-

Dann würde sicherlich genug Platz sein.

Sie brauchte auch ihre andere Hand um seinen Gürtel zu bearbeiten, da ihre Finger immer noch zitterten. Castle lachte, aber es war so wackelig und angespannt, dass sie es ihm nicht wirklich übelnahm.

Als sie die weiche Seide seiner Boxershorts erreichte, stöhnte sie vor lauter Missfallen, verärgert über die zusätzliche Schicht, die sie vergessen hatte. Die Unterhose hatte jedoch auch eine Öffnung, Gott sei Dank, und sie führte seine Erektion sorgfältig hindurch. Ihre Finger glitten über die zarte Haut, den erhitzten Puls, wickelten sich um die Basis.

„Ah, Kate", knurrte er, seine Hüften stießen zaghaft in ihre Hand.

Es war erregend, die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte.

Und er versuchte nicht, es zu verbergen, versuchte nicht, wieder die Kontrolle zu erlangen, er - legte einfach alles offen, die Augen geschlossen, während er ihre Behandlung genoss.

Berauschend.

Sie drückte, einmal, zweimal, dann ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Länge laufen, während ihre linke Hand ihn umschloss. Er saugte die Luft an ihrem Hals ein, wie ein Ertrinkender, ein scharfes, verzweifeltes Ansaugen, und sie wollte so sehr ihre Zunge an ihn pressen-

Ein anderes Mal.

„Hör auf", brachte er heraus, seine Stimme dünn, ausgelaugt. „Kate, stopp, stopp."

Sie hielt ihre Hände ruhig, aber ließ ihn nicht los.

„Kondom?", murmelte sie, nachdem er zuvor so hartnäckig damit gewesen war.

„Oh. Ja. In meinem Mantel, Innentasche-"

Huh. Hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht, sein kostbares Kondom zu vergessen? Kate grinste, so sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, und tastete nach seiner Manteltasche. Darin seine Brieftasche, ein paar Kondome in einem sorgfältig verschlossenen Fach gesammelt.

„Willst sie wohl nicht verlieren, was?"

Er antwortete nicht, griff nur nach dem Kondom, was sie herausgenommen hatte, riss die Verpackung mit seinen Zähnen auf. Hitze flackerte in ihrem Bauch, flammte auf, und sie ließ seine Geldbörse auf den Boden fallen.

„Warte", sagte sie, hielt seine Hand auf, als er sich bewegte, um sich selbst zu umhüllen. „Lass mich."

Sie hatte das noch nie zuvor gemacht. Die Freunde, die sie gehabt hatte, schienen alle davon überzeugt zu sein, dass der Umgang mit dem Kondom die Sache des Mannes war, seine Domäne, und sie hielt den Atem an, neugierig darauf, was Castle sagen würde.

Er debattierte nicht einmal. Er übergab ihr das Kondom, mit einem rauen Laut, der tief aus seiner Kehle kam, seine Augen fielen zu, bei der sanften Arbeit ihrer Finger. Kate zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, arrangierte den dünnen Schutz so langsam, wie sie konnte. Das einfach so zu machen, zuständig zu sein und in der Lage, zu fühlen, wie sein Atem unter ihrer Berührung stockte-

Das turnte sie so an.

Sie rollte eine Hand um ihn herum, aber der Winkel war ungünstig, nicht genug Platz. Sie wollte, dass er sich zurückbewegte. „Castle", flüsterte sie, ihre Kontrolle schwankte.

„Rutsch zurück."

Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam wieder, das Blau ertrank in dunkler Erregung, seine Miene so sorgfältig zusammengehalten, dass sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

„Nur ein paar Zentimeter", sagte sie ihm. „Nur ein kleines bisschen-"

Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und hielt sie fest, während er sich nach hinten schob, und ja, das war _perfekt_. Seine Spitze an ihrem Eingang, genau richtig-

Er schob sich langsam hinein, ohne anzuhalten, spaltete sie auseinander, und Kate musste eine Hand um seinen Bizeps krallen, ihr ganzer Körper hielt still, hingerissen von dem Gefühl, wie gut es war.

„Fuck", stöhnte er gegen ihre Schläfe, als er bis zum Anschlag in ihr war.

Sie wölbte sich als Antwort, wollte jeden möglichen Zoll von ihm fühlen.

„Ja, bitte", murmelte sie in sein Ohr und sie hörte sein Lachen, ein ersticktes, verstümmeltes Etwas, vor seinem ersten Stoß.

Er überraschte sie, bewegte sich schneller, härter, als er es bisher getan hatte, und sie konnte nicht anders, als aufzuschreien, von Neuem beeindruckt, wie _erstaunlich_ es war-

„Du musst ruhig sein, wenn du nicht verhaftet werden willst", keuchte er in ihren Mund, aber sie konnte ihn nicht zurück necken, ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie sagen konnte, außer seinem Namen, sein Name.

„Cas- Castle", bettelte sie, jammernd, ihr Kopf schlug gegen die Wand, als er herausrutschte und wieder in sie stieß. Oh, oh, ja-

„Du magst es hart, Kate?", fragte er in ihr Ohr, und Scheiße, Scheiße, seine Worte gepaart mit der harten Realität der Wand in ihrem Rücken, der feuchten Hitze der Schübe, wie gut er in sie passte-

Er stieß noch einmal zu, so hart, so gut, und es war mehr, als sie verkraften konnte. Ihr Körper umklammerte ihn, ihr Kopf zurückgeworfen, ihre Beine spannten sich um seine Taille, während ihre inneren Muskeln ihn molken, pressten und drückten und pressten, unaufhörlich, seine Zähne in ihrer Schulter kaum registrierend, überdeckt durch ihren Orgasmus.

* * *

Er konnte sich nicht aufrecht halten. Er musste sie herumdrehen, um dann runterzurutschen mit seinem Rücken an der Wand, Kate in seinem Schoß wiegend.

Sein Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gegen seine, im gleichen Rhythmus mit seiner allzu schnellen, flachen Atmung, und sie blieben einfach so für einen langen Moment sitzen, ihre Stirn ruhte an seiner Wange, seine Hand umfasste locker ihren Rücken.

Er trug immer noch seinen Mantel, bemerkte er. Kein Wunder, dass ihm so heiß war.

Richtig. Vermutlich sollten sie sich von diesem Korridor loseisen, bevor sie das Glück verließ und sie jemand fand. Er legte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, versammelte so viel Willenskraft wie er finden konnte.

„Hey, Kate?"

Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, als ob sie aus einem Traum erwachte, und schob sich vorsichtig von ihm herunter, setzte ihre Knie auf beiden Seiten seiner Beine ab.

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete sie und schob ihr kurzes Haar mit einer Hand zurück. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Tour mit dem Fitnessraum starten? Er ist auf dieser Etage und wir können den Waschraum benutzen, um uns... frisch zu machen."

Scheiße, ihre Stimme war immer noch so heiser. Umwerfend. Und er hatte das verursacht.

„Fitnessraum, ah? Ist das der Ort, wo du deinen heißen Körper trainierst?"

Mit einem Blitzen in ihren Augen sah sie ihn verdutzt an, wieder erregt.

„Ja, Castle", stieß sie aus, ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Und ich kann es jederzeit mit dir aufnehmen."

„Ich verlange Beweise", sagte er grinsend und sah ihr zu, wie sie auf ihre Füße kam.

So groß, so sexy. Sie strauchelte auch nicht auf den Heels, sah ihn nicht an, als sie ihre Hose zumachte und die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse schloss.

Er musste auch aufstehen, realisierte er, aber er konnte fühlen, wie seine Knie gegen die Idee protestierten.

„Ich werde dir alle Beweise geben, die du brauchst", sagte sie, eine Augenbraue hebend. Sie ging ein paar Schritte nach rechts, wandte sich dann wieder um, ihre Augen fanden seine.

„Kommst du oder was?"

„Ich dachte, dass wäre ich gerade." Rick grinste, aber selbst als sie ihre Augen rollte, krabbelte er schon auf seine Füße, voller Eifer ihr zu folgen.

* * *

Der Fitnessraum war ziemlich einfach, weiße Backsteinmauern und eine Ausrüstung, die mehr als ein paar Jahre alt aussahen, doch allein das Wissen, dass Kate diesen Ort benutzte, um sich in Form zu halten, war genug, um ihn für Castle absolut interessant zu machen.

Er durchstöberte den Raum, während sie das Bad benutzte, verletzte sich seine Faust am Sandsack (verdammt, waren diese Dinger _hart_), schaffte einen Klimmzug und bevor seine Füße wieder den Boden berührten, brannten seine Schultern.

Okay, vielleicht müsste er doch ein wenig öfter zum Training gehen.

Kate nahm sich lange Zeit. Er ging zurück zu der Tür, hinter der sie verschwunden war, hielt sich in dessen Nähe auf, bis sie herauskam. Sie warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Du hättest reinkommen können, weißt du. Da ist viel Platz."

Er öffnete den Mund, nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte, nicht sicher, wie sie es meinte-

Aber sie hielt die Tür für ihn auf und er konnte sehen, dass das, was er für ein Bad gehalten hatte, tatsächlich ein langer Raum war, mit Schließfächern, Toiletten, Waschbecken und...

„Hey, ihr habt sogar Duschen!"

Sie grinste ihn an, ihre Augen dunkel, zu viel Kenntnis auf dem Gesicht. „Erwarte nicht zu viel, Castle. Unsere Duschen bieten kaum Material für Fantasien."

Er schob sich an ihr vorbei und ging hinein, um neugierig alles zu erkunden. Aber er fand enttäuscht heraus, dass sie Recht hatte. Mehr als das.

„Ew. Auf keinen Fall würde ich darin duschen", sagte er zusammenzuckend, inspizierte die nicht mehr so weißen Fliesen, den winzigen Raum. „Das muss eine Gefahr für die Gesundheit sein."

„Nun, vielleicht würdest du es nicht so betrachten, wenn deine Kleidung mit Blut bedeckt wäre", warf sie eher beiläufig ein, was ihn dazu brachte, seinen Kopf ruckartig zu ihr umzudrehen.

Oh. Er - ja. Er war der Typ, der eher die Sonnenseite der Dinge sah, das Glas halb voll. Und deshalb sah er, wenn er sich überlegte, wie es war, ein Polizist zu sein... die tollen Sachen, die Waffe, schneller zu fahren als die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung und dabei die Sirene anzuschalten.

Er wollte nicht wirklich an den Rest denken, nicht in Verbindung mit Kate, die junge, schöne, faszinierende Kate.

„Ist dir... das passiert?", fragte er und konnte dabei nicht verhindern, dass ihm seine Stimme im Halse steckenblieb. „Deine Kleidung mit Blut bedeckt?"

_Idiot_, dachte er, sobald er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Sie war ein Cop - natürlich war es passiert-

Aber sie neckte ihn nicht, weil er gefragt hatte und tat seine Frage auch nicht ab. Sie warf nur einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick auf ihn, einen, der ihm das Gefühl gab, dass sie direkt in sein Herz sehen konnte.

„Ja, Castle", sagte sie leise. „Ist schon ein paar Mal passiert. Das meiste davon war allerdings nicht mein Blut", fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu, als ob ihn das trösten würde.

Aber das tat es nicht, im Gegenteil. Er hatte zu kämpfen, um richtig atmen zu können.

„Hast du jemals jemanden getötet?"

Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich, ihre Augen ein trauriges, trübes Grau. „Was denkst du, was es bedeutet, ein Cop zu sein, Castle?"

Aber sie war so jung.

„Wer war es?"

Sie brach den Augenkontakt ab, ließ ihren Blick auf den Boden fallen, während sie tief einatmete.

„Ein Kerl, der auf der Straße mit Drogen dealte. Wir waren im Begriff ihn auf nette Weise zu verhaften, aber er - griff unerwartet nach seiner Waffe, richtete sie auf den Kopf meines Partners, und ich-"

„Du hast gemacht, was du tun musstest", murmelte Rick, spürte einen wirbelnden Drang von Schuld, weil er sie dazu brachte, ihm das zu erzählen.

Nach einer Pause sah sie ihn an, müde aber auch zuversichtlich, unerschütterlich. „Ich habe auf ein paar Leute geschossen, weißt du. Der Kerl ist der einzige, der bisher gestorben ist, aber es wird bestimmt noch andere geben. Ich habe dich gewarnt. Ich bin nicht jemand, den du kennenlernen willst-"

Er unterbrach sie mit seinem Mund, seine Lippen arbeiteten sich sanft über ihre, nicht so ekstatisch wie vorhin. „Soweit es mich betrifft", sagte er leise und hielt ihr Kinn zwischen zwei Fingern, „vielleicht hätte dieser Drogendealer eines Tages versucht etwas an mein Kind zu verkaufen. Und vielleicht hätte sie nein gesagt und er hätte seine Waffe ohnehin herausgenommen und sie wäre diejenige gewesen, die in einer Gasse erschossen worden wäre. Denk nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar bin, Kate. Und ich sehe vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich habe begriffen, wie viel es dich gekostet hat."

Er spürte den kleinen Seufzer, den sie ausstieß, ein warmes Flackern über seinen Lippen und dann glitt ihre Hand seine Brust hinauf, legte sich um seinen Nacken, während sie seinen Kuss erwiderte, ein langes Trinken aus seinem Mund, langsam und innig und atemberaubend.

„Ich denke, wir haben genug von der Turnhalle gesehen, oder?", flüsterte sie gegen sein Kinn, als sie von ihm abließ, ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder mit einem faszinierenden Schwung ihrer dunklen Wimpern.

„Hmm, auf jeden Fall", antwortete er, einen Kuss auf die Ecke ihres schönen Mundes streichend. „Ich möchte jetzt die Etage der Sitte sehen. Du hast es versprochen."

So etwas wie Überraschung huschte über ihr Gesicht, wurde aber gefolgt von einem Lächeln, wenn auch einem schwachen. „Ich sagte _vielleicht_, Castle. Das ist kein Versprechen."

„Sicher ist es das", sagte er glücklich und zog sie von der Wand in Richtung Tür. „Du hast gesagt, vielleicht schreibst du mir eine SMS und machst mit mir einen Rundgang. Du hast mir eine SMS geschrieben, dementsprechend ist die versprochene Tour für mich verpflichtend."

Sie lachte schnaubend und schüttelte über ihn den Kopf. "Dein Verstand ist verdreht."

„Und doch liebst du meine Romane", gab er zurück, hob selbstgefällig eine Augenbraue.

Sie schlug ihm gegen seine Brust, hart genug, dass er tatsächlich seinen Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren - aber sie ließ ihn nicht. „Das war besser das letzte Mal, dass du das gegen mich benutzt hast, Richard Castle", warnte sie. „Oder beim nächsten Mal wird dein Ohr dafür büßen. Und es wird nicht angenehm sein."

Ohhh, das war beängstigend. Aber auch irgendwie heiß.

Wirklich sehr heiß.

Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, ihr fester Blick auf ihm ruhend, und er nickte eifrig, hätte jetzt auch so ziemlich alles getan, um sie zufrieden zu stellen.

„Können wir uns jetzt die Sitte ansehen?"

Sie lachte, ihre ganze strenge Polizisten-Miene schmolz dahin, und er liebte es wirklich, dass er ein Aufblitzen ihrer Zähne erhaschen konnte. Gott, sie war atemberaubend.

„Gut", sagte sie. „Aber erwarte, enttäuscht zu werden."

Sie führte ihn mit zwei Fingern weg, die sie locker in seine einfädelte, ihre Hüften schwingend in den engen Jeans, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihr sagen sollte, dass er niemals von einem Ort, den _sie_ ihm zeigen wollte, enttäuscht sein würde.


	11. Chapter 11

Er hatte so viele Fragen.

Sie hatte gehofft, ein kurzer Blick in die Abteilung der Sitte würde ihn überzeugen, dass es wirklich nichts Faszinierendes hier gab. Sie hätte nicht falscher liegen können.

Castle wollte alles wissen. Er wollte etwas über das Dezernat erfahren. Er wollte wissen, was sie den ganzen Tag machte, was ihre Lieblingsaufgaben waren, was sie zu Mittag aßen.

Anfangs war sie geschmeichelt - er war ihr Lieblingsautor, und selbst wenn er es nicht wäre, jeder gut aussehende Mann, der so viel Interesse an ihr zeigte, hätte wohl die gleiche Wirkung auf sie gehabt. (Zumindest erzählte sie sich das selbst.)

Aber es wurde schnell anstrengend, dieser unendliche Strom von Fragen, seine nie nachzulassende Energie. Außerdem waren einige seiner Nachfragen wirklich unsinnig und Kate war noch nie der geduldige Typ gewesen.

Als er dann fragte, ob sie täglich Donut-Lieferungen bekamen, beschloss sie, dass es genug war.

„Okay, Castle. Ich denke, wir können jetzt vielleicht aufbrechen."

„Was?", rief er aus, jammernd wie ein kleiner Junge. „Aber ich habe noch nichts gesehen!"

„Willst du mich verarschen? Was haben wir denn die letzte halbe Stunde gemacht?"

Er öffnete den Mund, ein rebellischer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, aber sie gab ihm keine Chance zu antworten. „Vielleicht hättest du aufhören sollen, mir Fragen zu stellen, wenn du eigentlich alles erkunden wolltest, Castle. Jetzt ist deine Zeit abgelaufen. Komm schon."

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Aufzugs und warf einen Blick zurück über ihre Schulter. Er bewegte sich nicht.

„Ich kann dich dazu bringen, weißt du", sagte sie mit ausgeglichener Stimme, trotz ihrer Müdigkeit.

„Das ist heiß", grinste er und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Castle."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss? Du zeigst mir eine letzte Sache und dann werden wir gehen."

Es war so nervig, wie er ständig um Dinge verhandelte. Aber er schmollte und machte ihr schöne Augen und-

„Und wir werden dann wirklich gehen? Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen müssen?"

„Versprochen", sagte er eifrig, sein Gesicht strahlte, selbst im Halbdunkel. Sie hatte die Lichter ausgelassen, wollte nicht, dass ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt wurde, aber es schien, als würde Castle das gerade besonders lieben, die Geheimniskrämerei, das Hereinschleichen.

Da soll einer schlau draus werden.

„Gut", gab sie mit einem Seufzer nach. „Was willst du sehen?"

„Habt ihr einen Schießstand?"

Oh nein. „Ich nehme dich nicht mit zum Schießstand, Castle."

„Du hast gesagt-"

Sie trat näher und fing sein Ohr zwischen zwei Fingern, drehte kräftig.

„Au au au au - das tut weh, Kate _bitte_-"

Sie lockerte ihren Griff, ließ aber nicht ganz los. Er musste es lernen. „Ich nehme dich nicht mit zum Schießstand, weil ich dich kenne - du wirst schießen wollen. Und da besteht _absolut keine Chance_, dass ich dich um elf in der Nacht meine Waffe abfeuern lasse. Oder überhaupt irgendwann, was das betrifft. Verstanden?"

„Ja, ja", sagte er kläglich, seine Hand bedeckte sein Ohr, als ob er in Vorbereitung für den nächsten Angriff war.

Sie spitzte den Mund, entschied, dass er aufrichtig war und trat zurück. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, dass sie wahnsinnig sei, ihre Stärke nicht einschätzen könnte, und sie konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Er war übermäßig neugierig, konnte verdammt nervig sein, aber... es machte wirklich eine Menge Spaß, ihn zu necken.

„Also, was willst du sehen, außer dem Schießstand?"

Er rieb immer noch seine Hand über sein Ohr, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich langsam von schmollend zu nachdenklich. „Gibt es einen Verhörraum auf dieser Etage?"

Da hätte sie auch dran denken können.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Er ist da drüben." Sie nickte nach rechts.

Er warf ihr einen abwägenden Blick zu, die Augen zusammengekniffen. „Darf ich ihn sehen?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, wissend, dass er ihr Lächeln sowieso sehen konnte. „Ja, Castle. Wir können gehen. Ich kann dich auch zu deinen Aktivitäten letzte Nacht befragen", fügte sie hinzu und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ohh, Rollenspiele", murmelte er und ließ sie die Führung übernehmen. „Ich mag das."

Ja, das hatte sie sich gedacht.

* * *

„Das ist also der berühmte Einwegspiegel, richtig?"

Er klopfte an das Glas, aber es klang nicht anders als bei einem normalen Spiegel. Wahnsinn.

„Japp", sagte sie von irgendwo hinter ihm. „Jeder könnte uns jetzt beobachten, Castle."

Er blickte auf das Glas, fast erschrocken, drehte sich wieder zu ihr. Sie saß halb auf dem Befragungstisch, streckte ihre Beine lang von sich. „Im Ernst?"

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Du _weißt_, dass niemand hier ist. Wir waren gerade für dreißig Minuten alleine in der Abteilung."

„Hey, das weißt du nicht. Vielleicht hat sich hier jemand die ganze Zeit versteckt."

„Sicher, Castle. Weil wir nach Feierabend nichts anderes vorhaben, als uns im Beobachtungsraum zu verstecken und auszuspionieren, was für hypothetische Verhöre hier durchgeführt werden könnten."

Punkt für sie. „Machst du viele davon?", fragte er. „Verhöre?"

„Ich? Nein, nur die Detectives. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bei der Sitte wird viel von unserer Arbeit auf der Straße erledigt oder Undercover - wir versuchen die Leute auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, verstehst du. Dieser Raum wird nicht so viel benutzt."

„Das ist schade", meinte er, mit leiser Stimme, als er sich auf sie zu bewegte. „Es ist ein schönes Zimmer."

Sie beobachtete ihn mit dunklen Augen, das einzige Licht kam durch die halb geöffnete Tür.

„Also", wunderte er sich laut, als er näher kam, sie überragend, seit das meiste ihres Gewichtes auf dem Tisch ruhte. „Bei der Sitte zu arbeiten, ist nicht leicht für dich, nicht wahr? Du bist zu schön, um nicht die Hälfte deiner Zeit damit zu verbringen, vorzugeben eine Nutte zu sein. Das macht es schwer, ernst genommen zu werden."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie realisierte, wie viel sie ihm heute Abend erzählt hatte - nicht alles freiwillig, natürlich, aber ihr Schweigen und ihre Unterbrechungen sprachen Bände, wenn man bereit war, zuzuhören. Sie hatte eine sehr ausdrucksstarke Stimme.

Sie sagte jetzt nichts und er nahm das als Zustimmung. „Was würdest du tun, wenn du wählen könntest? Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass du für das Rauschgiftdezernat oder beim Einbruchsdezernat arbeitest..."

„Ich kann es mir nicht wirklich leisten, wählerisch zu sein, Castle."

„Ah, aber du kannst träumen, oder? Und dein Traum-", er machte eine Pause, musterte ihr Gesicht, „dein Traum ist es, bei der Mordkommission zu sein. Den Fall deiner Mutter zu lösen. Den Menschen den Abschluss zu geben, den du nicht bekommen hast."

Sie schwieg, aber er konnte sogar in der Dunkelheit sehen, wie ihre Kehle arbeitete, konnte hören, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog.

„Habe ich recht, Kate?"

Und dann waren ihre Hände an seinem Hemd festgekrallt, ihr Körper bewegte sich mit einer unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit und bevor er etwas tun konnte, knallte sein Hintern auf einen Stuhl, ihr Gesicht über ihm, ihre Lippen so nah-

„Sie sind nicht derjenige, der hier die Fragen stellt, Mr. Castle."

Oh Mist.

Ihre Stimme war Samt und Stahl, ihr Griff an ihm so fest, und sein Körper reagierte augenblicklich. Fuck.

„Also, wo waren Sie letzte Nacht, in der Zeit zwischen zehn und Mitternacht?"

So heiß. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ich, äh..."

Ihre Finger klammerten sich um seinen Kragen, der Druck fast schmerzhaft, sein Magen zog sich dabei zusammen. Wie sehr er sie wollte.

„Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt, Castle."

Scheiße, er wollte spielen, er wollte wirklich, aber sie so bestimmt zu sehen, so diensttuend - er konnte nicht denken. „Zu Hause", sagte er schließlich atemlos, mit der Wahrheit gehend. „Ich war zu Hause, Officer."

„Kann das irgendwer bestätigen?", fragte sie und ernsthaft, ernsthaft, wie die Worte aus ihrem Mund kamen, das war einfach unglaublich _obszön_. „Weil es im Moment nicht so gut für Sie aussieht, Castle. Sie sind immer noch mein Hauptverdächtiger in einem Mordfall."

Mord, oh? Er hatte also Recht gehabt.

„Ah, ja. Ich war - ich war mit einer Frau zusammen."

Sie schnaubte, der Ton so real, dass er sich fast beleidigt fühlte. „Natürlich waren Sie das. Wo kann ich sie finden?"

„Äh, Sie könnten - Sie könnten von ihr gehört haben", er schluckte, wollte nichts weiter, als dass sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Komm schon, Kate- „Sie ist ein Cop, so wie Sie. Groß, dunkle Haare, schön. Und wirklich, wirklich schlau. Und, wow, im Bett-"

Sie ließ ihn den Satz nicht beenden. Bei dem Wort _Bett_ war ihr Mund auf seinem, nass und brutal, und sie presste sich gegen ihn, ihre Hüften flach aneinander, ihre Beine auf beiden Seiten von ihm. Er schlang seine Arme um sie, ihre Taille so schmal, der Bogen ihres Rückens...

Er bewegte seinen Hüften an ihren und sie knurrte gegen seine Lippen, dieses sexy, animalische Geräusch, das ihn dazu brachte, dass er sie auf den Tisch werfen wollte.

Und warum auch nicht?

Niemand sonst war hier. Und er konnte das die ganze Nacht machen.

Er konnte sie zum Kommen bringen, bis sie um Gnade flehte.

* * *

Ihr unterer Rücken traf die Kante des Tisches und auf einmal schoss Verstand in sie, beruhigte ihre in Rage geratenen Hände.

Dies war das Revier, ihr Arbeitsplatz - ihr sicherer Ort. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie sich unten im Flur an ihn rangeschmissen hatte, aber hier - im Verhörraum der Sitte?

Nein.

Nein, nein, _nein_-

„Castle", hauchte sie, fühlte sein antwortendes Stöhnen mehr an ihrem Hals, als sie es hörte. „Castle, stopp."

Er hatte es gerade geschafft, sie auf den Tisch zu hissen, und sie musste ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen gegen den herrlichen Druck auf ihren Unterleib, während er sich wieder aufrichtete und ihr einen entzückend verwirrten Blick zuwarf.

„Huh?"

„Stopp", wiederholte sie, konnte nicht weiter als dieses Wort denken. Sie musste alles aufbieten, was sie hatte, um ihren Körper davon abzuhalten, sich gegen seinen zu wölben. „Nicht hier", knurrte sie schließlich.

„Du bist diejenige, die das angefangen hat", betonte er, mit einem sexy Anheben seiner Augenbraue. Aber er trat ohne weitere Einwände zurück, und oh, sie war dankbar.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie an seiner Stelle das Gleiche getan hätte.

Kate legte eine zitternde Hand auf den Tisch, drückte sich nach oben, während Castle die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes richtete. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und ihre Erregung entflammte erneut, ein scharfes Brennen in ihrem Innern.

„Gehen wir zurück in meine Wohnung", sagte sie, ihr Verlangen zu stark, um es manipulieren zu können.

Seine Augen trafen ihre, eine dunkle und wortlose Zustimmung.

„Mein Auto steht draußen", sagte er und ihre Überraschung darüber, dass er gefahren war, wurde überschattet von ihrer Zufriedenheit über eine schnelle Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Sie justierte ihre Hose nach und ging dann einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre Heels machten es einfach, ihm einen holprigen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

„Dann geh voraus."

* * *

Sie fuhr, sie kannte den Weg vom Revier zu ihrer Wohnung, und er nicht.

Und es war eine gute Gelegenheit, ihre Hände von ihm zu lassen.

Sie war wirklich überrascht, wie gut Castle sich benahm. Er hatte die ganze Fahrt über eine Handfläche auf ihrem Oberschenkel ausgebreitet, aber er bewegte sie nicht, versuchte nichts Abgedrehtes. Einzig sein Daumen strich langsam über ihre Hose, hypnotisierend.

Sie fand einen Parkplatz auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, parkte parallel ein mit einer Geschicklichkeit, die ihr einen bewundernden Kommentar von ihm einbrachte. Sie warf ihm einen schmutziges kleines Lächeln zu.

„Du magst das, eine Frau, die fahren kann? Macht dich das heiß, Castle?"

Sie konnte sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel arbeitete, während sie ihren Sicherheitsgurt löste, sein Gesicht durch die Straßenlaterne gänzlich in Schatten getaucht.

„Alles, was du tust, macht mich heiß", antwortete er, seine Stimme leise, gefährlich.

Sie lachte, öffnete ihre Tür. „Ruhig, Mr. Writer. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du einen Sinn für Worte hast?"

Er schnaubte - vor Erheiterung oder Empörung, sie war sich nicht sicher - und beeilte sich, aus dem Auto zu kommen, folgte ihr über die Straße. Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Gebäude aufschloss, war er direkt hinter ihr, als hätte er Angst, sie würde ihn nicht hereinlassen - niedlich, aber unnötig.

Es gab nicht viel, was sie bereit war zuzugeben, in Bezug auf ihn, aber sie war ehrlich genug mit sich selbst, um zumindest das zu erkennen-

Sie wollte ihn.

* * *

Sie schienen eine unausgesprochene Übereinkunft erreicht zu haben, vielleicht wegen der Art, wie die Dinge auf dem Revier gelaufen waren, so wild, ohne Grenzen, nicht genügend Zeit, um jedes Kleidungsstück auszuziehen.

Dieses Mal ließen sie es langsam angehen.

Er ließ sich von ihr auszuziehen, fasziniert von dem Vergnügen, das sie daraus zu ziehen schien, all die kleinen Blicke, all die Berührungen, die sich wie Brandmale auf seiner Haut anfühlten. Als seine Brust entblößt war, fiel sie vor ihm auf die Knie und sein Atem stockte, seine Kehle plötzlich zu eng. Er war nicht-

Das war nicht die Position, in der er sich am wohlsten fühlte. Entweder war es die dadurch heraufbeschworene Unterwerfung oder weil er Meredith so mit ihrem Regisseur gefunden hatte, in seinem eigenen Haus, als Alexis noch ein winziges Baby war.

Aber er konnte es nicht leugnen, zu sehen, wie Kate an seinem Gürtel arbeitete - ihre schnellen, flinken Finger, wie ihr Blick über ihn huschte, umrahmt von diesen dunklen, wunderschönen Wimpern, ihre Lippen geöffnet-

Ja. Wow.

Sie war sicherlich einen Versuch wert, seine Abneigung zu überwinden.

Der Gürtel fiel mit einem lauten Klappern auf den Boden, die metallene Schnalle gegen das Hartholz, und dann öffnete sie sorgfältig seinen Reißverschluss, ihr Blick nie seinen verlassend. Oh, sie war wunderschön.

Sie schob seine Hose von seinen Beinen, ihre Handflächen folgten dem Material bis zu seinen Knöcheln, stupsten ihn auffordernd an, um herauszutreten und gleichzeitig seine Socken loszuwerden. Ihre Hände bahnten sich ihren Weg wieder nach oben, streiften und neckten die empfindliche Haut auf der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel, und er schluckte schwer, als sich ihre Finger in den Bund seiner Boxershorts einhakten.

„Kate", sagte er, seine Stimme belegt. Er musste sicher sein-

Sie hob den Stoff an, zog ihn nach unten, nur ein paar Zentimeter, und beugte sich vor, drückte ihre flache Zunge an seine Basis. Er zitterte heftig, musste die Reste seiner Selbstbeherrschung versammeln, damit er nicht seine Hüften rollte.

„Kate, du musst das nicht machen", flüsterte er eindringlich, atemlos, die Worte herausbringend, solange er noch konnte.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, fesselte ihn mit ihren Augen, dunkle, selbstbewusste, triumphierende Augen. Sie strahlte Macht und Sex aus, so herrlich und schön, dass er sich wunderte, wie er überhaupt denken konnte-

„Was ist, wenn ich es will", bemerkte sie, mit heiserer und atemberaubender Stimme.

Sie schob seine Boxershorts komplett nach unten, fuhr mit ihren Lippen über seine Länge, bevor sie ihre Zunge an die Spitze seiner Erektion schleuderte und ihren warmen, feuchten Mund um ihn schlang.

Fuck.

Er schloss seine Augen, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, damit er nicht in ihr Haar greifen würde, ihr seidig glänzendes, weich aussehendes Haar.

Sie wirbelte ihre Zunge um ihn herum, der Druck ließ ihn stöhnen, seine Knie gaben nach, als sie ihn gemächlich freigab.

„Was ist, wenn ich es liebe", murmelte sie, ihr Atem so heiß auf seiner Haut, und die Worte, die reizvollen Worte, „dass du mir ausgeliefert bist? Was ist, wenn ich dich... verrückt machen will?"

Ihre Hand umschloss ihn und er jammerte, doch das Geräusch kümmerte ihn überhaupt nicht mehr, sobald sie - oh, oh - ihn wieder in den Mund nahm. Und dieses Mal, dieses Mal saugte sie an ihm, weiter in einem langsamen, bedächtigen Tempo, aber es spielte keine Rolle, machte keinen Unterschied, er würde-

„Nein", krächzte er, seine Augen öffneten sich wieder, seine Hüften bewegten sich ohne seine Zustimmung. „Nicht in deinen Mund, Kate, oh-"

Sie hielt inne, ihre Lippen immer noch um ihn gelegt, warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Er wollte es nicht. Es war demütigend. Die ganze Sache war es. Sie sollte das nicht machen müssen-

„Ich will in dir sein", sagte er stattdessen und sah das Zögern auf ihrem Gesicht, als wenn sie wusste, dass eine tiefere Geschichte dahintersteckte. Aber sie hörte trotzdem auf ihn, entließ ihn mit einem letzten, ausgiebigen Lecken, das ihn zusammenzucken ließ, und stand dann wieder auf.

Sie hatte nur ihre Unterwäsche an (er hatte ihre Kleidung geschickt entsorgt, als sie hereingekommen waren) und die Spitze ihres lila BHs streifte über seine Brust, als sie einen Arm um seinen Hals legte und sich auf die Zehenspitzen hob, um ihn innig zu küssen.

Er öffnete den Mund für sie, schob eine Hand über ihren Rücken, nur um zu fühlen, wie sie zitterte, sein Daumen fuhr entlang der Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule.

„Okay", murmelte sie in seine Lippen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und noch einen, brachte ihn mit sich herunter aufs Bett.

* * *

Er wollte nicht schlafen.

Sie machte ihn nicht schläfrig, sie erfüllte ihn mit einer außergewöhnlichen, summenden Energie, das Schwirren der Neugier tief in seinen Venen.

Das Laken war bis zu ihrer Taille hochgezogen, er schob es nach unten, so konnte er die exquisiten Linien ihres Körpers betrachten, die glatte Haut und gewagten Kurven, die Wellen der Muskeln, die ihn immer verblüfften.

So stark. Sie war so stark.

„Ich mag deine Hüftknochen", sagte er träge zu ihr, folgte der Kurve mit seinem Daumen.

Kate hatte ihren Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, beobachtete ihn vom Ende des Bettes aus, die Augenlider schwer mit Schlaf, ihr Gesicht weicher als er es jemals gesehen hatte.

„Meine Hüftknochen", wiederholte sie, ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem Lächeln, und er konnte sehen, wie das zurückgehaltene Lachen in ihren Augen tanzte. „Ein Wahnsinnskompliment, Castle. Das muss ich sagen. Ich glaube, dass höre ich zum ersten Mal."

„Ich meine es ernst", sagte er und lehnte sich vor, um seine Lippen über besagten Hüftknochen zu streifen, die zarte, straffe Haut huldigend. Er hatte seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und konnte ihren stoßweisen Atem spüren.

„Deine Hüftknochen haben etwas Schönes. Sie treten hervor, nicht das du magersüchtig bist oder so, nur - gerade genug, um das Licht einzufangen und diese kleine Stelle", er spürte sie mit seiner Fingerspitze auf, „ist dadurch immer im Schatten. Wie ein See aus Dunkelheit. Das bringt mich dazu, dass ich meine Zunge darauf legen will, um zu sehen, wie es schmeckt."

Er hob seine Augen zu ihr zurück, sah, wie Erregung ihre Augen eingenommen hatte, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schneller als zuvor. Er überlegte, ob er sie wieder kommen lassen konnte, bevor sie einschlief.

Er drückte mit der flachen Zunge gegen die zarte Stelle, die er gerade beschrieben hatte, seine Finger um Kates Taille gelegt, um sie in Position zu halten, und er spürte das eifrige Anheben ihrer Hüften.

Oh, ja. Er konnte.

„Siehst du?", sagte er lächelnd gegen ihre Hüfte, streifte seine Zähne gegen den Knochen, während er seine Hände um ihre Oberschenkel legte, um sie zu verlagern. „Wunderschön."

* * *

**A/N:** Es tut mir so leid, dass das wieder so lange gedauert hat. Dabei war das Kapitel gar nicht so schwierig zu übersetzen. Aber das Leben, mit all seinen schönen und auch nervigen Seiten, stand mir mal wieder im Weg.

Ein Drittel der Übersetzung ist geschafft... Soll ich weitermachen?


	12. Chapter 12

Kate erwachte in einem leeren Bett, an einem kalten, grauen Morgen.

Sie blinzelte vor Überraschung, nicht so sehr über ihr Alleinsein, sondern mehr darüber, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, und gähnte stark, rollte sich herum, sodass sie einen Blick auf ihren Wecker werfen konnte.

Fünf vor sechs.

Ihr Körper hatte diese Tendenz aufzuwachen, kurz bevor der Alarm losging, ihre eigene innere Uhr war ein gut geölter Mechanismus, aber sie konnte nicht immer darauf vertrauen. Sie rieb sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht, spürte die Erschöpfung in ihren Muskeln, ihre Beine waren müde, bevor sie sie überhaupt benutzt hatte.

Alles Castles Schuld.

Sie grinste hinter ihren Fingern.

Okay, vielleicht war es auch ihre Schuld. Und es hatte sich gelohnt.

Dennoch, als sie sich aufsetzte und aus dem Bett glitt - die Meuterei ihres Körpers ließ sie zusammenzucken, sich wünschend, sie hätte mehr Schlaf bekommen. Sie war in guter körperlicher Verfassung, es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, dass sie nicht ein wenig mehr... zusätzliche Bewegung vertragen konnte.

Aber der Mangel an Schlaf machte sie immer mürrisch und Castle hatte sie bis ziemlich spät in die Nacht wach gehalten. Oder bis zum Morgen. Je nachdem wie man es betrachtete.

Sie schob sich durch ihre Routine, das heiße Hämmern ihrer Dusche tat Wunder für ihren Rücken, und stürzte zwei Tassen Kaffee herunter, bevor sie ihre Wohnung verließ.

Vielleicht würde es heute ein ruhiger Tag werden.

* * *

Es war kein ruhiger Tag, es war auch keine ruhige Woche.

Beckett wurde zu einem Fall gerufen, der eine ziemlich große Überwachungsoperation darstellte, die zum Ziel hatte, einen Mädchenhändlerring zu sprengen. Fast die gesamte Sitte war daran beteiligt, Polizisten ermittelten verdeckt in Bars, in Clubs, auf den Straßen.

Es klang spannend und es war auf jeden Fall gut für ihre Karriere, aber in der Praxis bedeutete es, zwölf Stunden am Tag an einer heruntergekommenen Ecke einer schmierigen Straße zu stehen, sich in den Nuttenklamotten den Arsch abfrierend. Wenn sie sich abends nach Hause schleppte, war sie zu erschöpft, um etwas anderes zu tun, als ins Bett zu kriechen und zu schlafen, bis sie wieder aufstehen musste.

Sie bekam ein paar Textnachrichten von Castle. In einer fragte er, ob sie frei war für Drinks, aber ihr war zu diesem Zeitpunkt so kalt und sie war so schlecht gelaunt, dass nicht einmal der Gedanke an seinen Mund ihre Antwort positiv ausfallen ließ. Sie erzählte ihm von dem Fall und er schien es zu verstehen, fragte sie nicht wieder.

Aber er hörte nicht auf, SMS zu schreiben.

Seine Botschaften kamen zu den wahllosesten Zeiten und ohne eine erkennbare Logik. Manchmal beschrieb er ihr die verrückten Dinge, die er zum Frühstück gegessen hatte (das "S'morelet" schien eine schreckliche Idee zu sein), aber die meiste Zeit stellte er ihr Fragen über ihren Job. Es ging von _'Wie viele Bösewichte hast du heute verhaftet?'_ bis zu '_Also, wie lautet dein sexy Nuttenname diesmal?'_ und sie hätte es niemals laut zugegeben, aber egal, wie dämlich die Nachrichten auch waren, sie war glücklich über die Ablenkung.

Für sein Interesse.

Es war etwas Neues für sie. Kate Beckett wollte nie im Rampenlicht stehen. Sie war noch nie jemand gewesen, der die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen brauchte, um aufzublühen, um zu bestehen. Für sie war es völlig in Ordnung, ihren Weg auf eigene Faust zu gehen, ihr eigenes Ding zu machen.

Aber Richard Castle-

Die Art, wie er sie ansah, das intensive Blau seiner Augen, so als würde er immer versuchen, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, erahnen, wie sie sich fühlte? Das war es für sie.

Und das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie verstand es auch nicht.

Sie wusste nur, dass sie das Gefühl mochte.

Ihr Telefon läutete und Kate musste sich verrenken, um es aus der sehr kleinen Tasche ihres sehr engen Rocks herauszuholen. Ehrlich, sie wusste nicht, wo die Sitte diese Klamotten fand, aber sie könnten die Hilfe eines Stylisten gebrauchen-

Huh, es war wieder Castle.

Sie öffnete gerade die SMS, als sie ein Auto kommen hörte, das bedächtige Brummen des Motors war ihre einzige Warnung. Beckett klappte das Handy zu und schob es wieder in ihre Tasche, wiegte ihre Hüften, während sie einen Schritt nach vorne machte.

Oh, vergiss es. Es war ein Crown Vic, einer ihrer Einheit - und sie sah, dass Detective Johnson ihn fuhr, als er das Fenster herunterrollte.

„Beckett, hey. Steigen Sie ein", sagte er und nickte in Richtung des Beifahrersitzes.

„Ich soll diese Ecke den ganzen Tag beobachten", antwortete sie ruhig, aber noch während sie sprach, umkreiste sie den Wagen, öffnete die Beifahrertür. Eigentlich war Johnson ihr Vorgesetzter - sie sollte seine Befehle befolgen.

Und sie brannte nicht gerade darauf, noch einen Tag damit zu verbringen, Nutte zu spielen.

„Nicht mehr", sagte der Detective und startete das Autos wieder, während sie ihren Sicherheitsgurt anlegte. „Es gab einen Durchbruch in dem Fall und wir sind bereit, ein paar Verhaftungen vorzunehmen. Könnte nicht alles glattgehen, also benötigen wir so viele Leute, wie wir bekommen können."

Nun, sie war immer für ein bisschen Action zu haben.

„Wir stoppen erst am Revier?", wollte sie wissen, in der Hoffnung, diese lächerlich geschnittenen Klamotten loszuwerden. Sie liebte ihre Uniform nicht wirklich, aber gerade jetzt klang sogar die Aussicht auf den steifen Stoff himmlisch.

Johnson warf ihr einen schnellen, schiefen Blick zu, bevor er sich in den Verkehr auf der 5th Avenue einordnete.

„Sie meinen, Sie wollen keine Verhaftung in dieser Kleidung machen, Beckett?"

„Ich will nur niemanden ablenken, wissen Sie. Könnte einen Unfall verursachen."

Johnson lachte leise - was, wow, ziemlich bedeutend für ihn war, wahrscheinlich die stärkste Emotion, die er je in ihrem Beisein ausgedrückt hatte - und er sagte, „Touché, Officer."

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Fahrt in einer komfortablen Stille und Beckett konnte nicht anders, als zu beten, dass an jenem Tag, wenn sie Detective wurde, an jenem Tag, wenn sie ihr einen Partner gaben, sie mit dieser Person nur halb so gut auskommen würde, wie sie mit Detective Johnson auskam.

* * *

Die mehrfachen Verhaftungen gingen so gut voran, wie sie es sich erhofft hatten. Beckett hatte sogar eine Chance zu glänzen, als einer der Verdächtigen eine Pistole herauszog, und sie nahe genug dran war, um sie ihm aus seinen Händen zu schlagen. Alles in allem, ein ziemlich guter Tag.

Sie hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass Montgomery das Team für dessen Bemühungen belohnen würde, in dem er ihnen befahl, den Rest des Tages freizunehmen. Und den nächsten Morgen.

Es war erst vier Uhr nachmittags. Was zum Teufel sollte Kate tun?

Der Rest der Sitte war ziemlich happy, natürlich, so schluckte sie ihre Bedenken herunter und ging mit ihnen nach draußen, nicht ohne einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Schreibtisch zu werfen, den sie sich mit den anderen Uniformierten teilte.

Sie könnte ihren Papierkram aufarbeiten-

Oh, komm schon, Beckett.

Sie hatte gerade vier Tage damit verbracht, in einer kalten Straße zu stehen und so gut wie nichts zu tun - sicher konnte sie eine kleine Pause von der Arbeit genießen. Sicherlich konnte sie für sich etwas zu tun finden, das sich nicht um Pornografie oder Prostituierte drehte.

Erst in der U-Bahn, als sie auf dem Bahnsteig wartete, erinnerte sie sich an die SMS von Castle. Scheiße, wo war ihr Handy? Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie die Nuttenklamotten ausgezogen hatte, aber was hatte sie gemacht mit-

Oh, Jackentasche. Gut. Puh.

Sie wollte wirklich nicht bloß wegen ihres blöden Handys aufs Revier zurückgehen.

Sie schnippte es auf, der Bildschirm leuchtete auf, Castles Nachricht wurde immer noch angezeigt.

_Ich glaube, ich muss Clara Streik möglicherweise töten und Derrick stattdessen auf eine sexy Sittenpolizistin treffen lassen. Fällt dir da was zu ein?_

Sie lachte in der U-Bahn-Station laut auf, schüttelte den Kopf über ihn und ignoriert die schiefen Blicke, die sie bekam. _Du tötest Clara Streik, Castle,_ tippte sie zurück, _und ich habe nie wieder Sex mit dir._

Der Zug kam an, glitt zum Stillstand. Beckett trat in den erstbesten Waggon, ihre Finger fest ums Telefon geschlossen, wartend auf den nächsten Signalton für eingehende Nachrichten. Sie musste nicht lange warten.

_Nie ist eine lange Zeit._

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, lächelte vor sich hin, überlegte, ob die Drohung wirklich so gut war. Er hatte ziemlich erstaunliche Hände. Und sein Mund. Und-

_Es ist deine Entscheidung_, schickte sie zurück.

Es vibrierte gegen ihre Handfläche. _Was, wenn der arme Derrick eine Veränderung braucht?_

Kate verdrehte ihre Augen, ihre Finger flogen über die winzigen Tasten. _Was Derrick braucht, ist seine Seelenverwandte._

_Seelenverwandte, huh? Das ist ein ziemlich starkes Wort._

Sie konnte nicht anders, als wieder den Kopf zu schütteln - er war albern. Er war derjenige, der diese Charaktere schrieb, er wusste genau, was sie einander bedeuteten.

_Irgendwelche Pläne für heute Abend?_, sandte sie, entscheidend, dass es Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln.

Seine Antwort kam fast augenblicklich. _Warum, Kate, das klingt wie eine Einladung._

Sie grinste und antwortete, bevor sie es sich selbst ausreden konnte.

_Vielleicht ist es das. Bring Wein mit._

* * *

Die Panik kam erst eine Weile später.

Sich abquälend vor ihrem Kleiderschrank, versuchte sie gerade, etwas zum Anziehen zu finden, als sie einen Blick nach links warf und ihre Reflektion im Spiegel fand. Ihr Haar war ein Chaos, ihr Körper in schwarze Unterwäsche gekleidet, die sie sorgfältig ausgewählt hatte und-

Was zum Teufel machte sie da?

Sich vorbereiten für ein _Date?_

Scheiße. Scheiße.

Kate musste die Luft ihre Kehle herunter zwingen, eine Hand flog an ihre Brust, und sie schlug die Tür ihres Schranks zu.

Sie konnte das nicht tun.

Was dachte sie sich dabei?

Oh Gott. Er war so süß und der Sex war so gut und sie - sie was? Sie hatte sich in ein falsches Gefühl von Sicherheit einlullen lassen, hatte gedacht, sie könnte das tun, sein wie jeder andere, normal sein. Ein Leben haben.

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken, atemlos, ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Mist, nein, nein, nicht auch das noch.

Einfach atmen, Beckett, einfach... langsamer machen.

Sie legte den Kopf zurück, fand den vertrauten Riss in ihrer Decke, ließ ihre Augen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich darauf konzentrieren. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und drängte die Angst zurück, Stück für Stück, ihre Hand krallte sich in die Bettdecke.

Es musste kein Date sein, sagte sie sich selbst, sich gewaltsam beruhigend. Es konnte alles sein, was sie wollte. Sie konnte einen Gang zurückschalten.

Sie konnte-

Oh, tatsächlich.

Sie kam vorsichtig auf die Füße, überwand die paar Schritte, die sie von ihrer Unterwäscheschublade trennten, und begann sie zu durchwühlen. Wenn sie immer noch dieses Teil hatte...

Ha. Da war es, völlig zerknautscht an der Rückseite der Schublade. Das Etikett war auch noch dran. Sie hatte es noch nie verwendet, nicht wahr?

Kate nahm einen langen tiefen Atemzug, stützte sich auf die Schublade, ihre Finger gruben sich in den weichen Stoff. Sie konnte es tun.

Das wäre schön.

* * *

Rick war nicht ganz zufrieden damit, Alexis in den Händen seiner Mutter zu lassen, aber Martha hatte steif und fest behauptet, dass sie ihre Enkelin viel zu lange schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte und dass sie durchaus in der Lage war, sich für die Nacht um sie zu kümmern.

„Es war nur einmal, Richard", flehte sie ihn bei der Tür an, ihre Stimme so leise wie es Martha Rodgers möglich war. „Willst du mir das wirklich ewig vorhalten?"

Also hatte er nachgegeben, versuchte, seine Erinnerung zu ignorieren, sie auf der Couch ausgestreckt, völlig betrunken, mit einer sechsjährigen Alexis schlafend im Obergeschoss.

Er liebte seine Mutter. Das tat er wirklich.

Nur er - er brauchte Menschen, denen er bezüglich Alexis vertrauen konnte. Und er wünschte, sie gehörte weiterhin zu dieser Kategorie.

Sicher, es war nur dieses eine Mal vorgekommen. Und obwohl sie Drinks liebte, Martha kannte in der Regel ihre Grenzen, wusste, wo sie stoppen musste. Er hatte sie seit mindestens einem Jahr nicht mehr betrunken gesehen. Vielleicht länger.

Es würde alles in Ordnung gehen.

Er stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, versuchte, seine Sorgen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, während er in den Aufzug trat, auf den Knopf für den dritten Stock drückte. Wo Kate lebte.

Kate. Die Einladung hatte ihn überrascht. Sie schien mehr von der impulsiven Sorte zu sein, die ihn mit zurücknahm zu ihrer Wohnung, wenn sie ihn wollte, um das zu Ende zu bringen, was sie begonnen hatten, und er...

Er war sich nicht sicher, was das bedeutete. Sie hatte sich sehr klar darüber ausgedrückt, was sie ihm geben konnte, und so eingenommen, so hingerissen er von ihr auch war, Rick war sich nicht sicher, ob er für mehr bereit war. Sie war so verdammt jung.

Wie konnte sie wissen, was sie wollte?

Er hatte Meredith überlebt, auch wenn sein Stolz dabei gelitten hatte, denn nachdem sie ihn betrogen hatte, stand er nicht mehr in ihrem Bann. Er war bereit, es zu versuchen, ihrer Familie eine Chance zu geben, aber er war nicht mehr fasziniert, wenn sie einen Raum betrat, wurde nicht mehr atemlos bei jedem Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.

Aber Kate-

Sie war nicht Meredith.

Da war viel mehr Tiefe in ihr, viel mehr Herzschmerz, viel mehr Geheimnis in diesen schönen, sich wandelnden Augen, und wenn er ihr verfallen würde? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde, über sie hinwegzukommen.

Irgendwann im Laufe seiner Überlegungen, hatte er ihre Tür erreicht. Er spürte die vertraute Woge der Aufregung, als er klopfte, seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, vor Erwartung sie zu sehen, und nervös wechselte er die Flasche Wein in seine rechte Hand.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte er den entstellten, undeutlichen Klang ihrer Stimme - aus dem Schlafzimmer kommend, wahrscheinlich, ansonsten wäre er in der Lage gewesen, die Worte zu verstehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich schließlich, aber nur einen Spalt, und er hörte sie sagen: „Wer ist da?"

Huh. „Ich bin es. Castle."

Es war irgendwie komisch seinen Nachnamen zu benutzen, aber er fühlte sich dadurch auch ein wenig wie James Bond. Was vollkommen in Ordnung war.

Der Spalt verbreiterte sich, Kate immer noch außer Sicht, und sie sagte: „Komm rein."

Also, okay. Er ging durch die Tür, fasziniert, und als seine Augen sie fanden, verstand er sofort, warum sie zu nervös war, um auf der Türschwelle zu erscheinen.

Sie-

Scheiße.

Sie trug Dessous. Sie trug-

Sein Atem blieb ihm im Halse stecken und er schlug die Tür zu, legte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Seine Finger ballten sich um den Wein. _So heiß-_

Sie ging vorwärts, ihr Körper bewegte sich wellenförmig in dieser fadenscheinigen, spitzenartigen Ausrede eines Nachthemdes, das Schwarz als starker Kontrast zum Cremefarben ihrer Haut, die Rundung ihrer Brüste perfekt bedeckt durch den eleganten BH, und Rick musste alles aufbringen, um sich nicht auf sie zu werfen.

Es spielte auch überhaupt keine Rolle, denn im nächsten Augenblick presste sie sich gegen ihn, ihre Oberkörper flach aneinander, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen hob, um ihre Lippen über sein Kinn laufen zu lassen. Er spürte, wie sich ihre langen Finger um die Weinflasche legten, sie aus seinem Griff lösten, und einige weit entfernte Bereiche seines Verstandes waren dankbar dafür.

Aber der Rest von ihm war fassungslos, absolut fassungslos, als er ihre raue Stimme hörte, dunkel und verlockend. „Du hast mich warten lassen, Castle."

Heilige Scheiße.

„Du hast keine Zeit angegeben. In deiner SMS. Du hast nicht gesagt-" Ihre Lippen unterbrachen sein erbärmliches Gemurmel, eine weiche Berührung ihrer Zunge am Rand seines Mundes, und sie fühlte sich so feucht und einladend an, dass er niemals nein sagen könnte.

Er öffnete seine Lippen für sie, spürte die Unsicherheit unter der verführerischen, selbstbewussten äußeren Erscheinung, und er wurde wieder von dieser Frau überwältigt, von den Widersprüchen, die das Zentrum ihres ganzen Daseins zu sein schienen. Sie war hart und weich, sexy und unschuldig, verletzlich und leidenschaftlich. Er war ein Idiot, wenn er jemals gedacht hatte, er könnte sich von ihr fernhalten.

„Kate", murmelte er in ihren Mund und spreizte seine Hände über ihre Bauchmuskeln, liebte es, wie ihre schlanke Taille in seine Handflächen passte.

Als Antwort ließ sie ihre Hüften rollen, ihr Atem heiß auf seinen Lippen, ihre Linien geschmeidig und wunderbar gegen ihn. War sein Geburtstag und er wusste es nicht?

„Ich habe davon die ganze Woche geträumt", gestand sie atemlos und eine ihrer Hände legte sich um seine Hüfte, ihr Daumen glitt in seine Hose, ihn neckend und brandmarkend.

Oh, sie hatte ihn also vermisst?

Na ja. Er hatte _sie_ in der Tat vermisst.

Er drehte sie beide herum, nahm sich eine Sekunde, um seinen Mantel abzustreifen, bevor er sie gegen die Tür drückte, ihre Beine spreizten sich über seine Oberschenkel, die Wärme ihrer Haut brannte sogar durch seine Jeans. Oh, sie hatten dies schon vorher getan, ja, aber jetzt hatte er viel mehr Kontrolle.

Es brachte noch mehr Spaß.

Er nippte an ihrer Unterlippe, sein Daumen an ihrem Hals, fühlte die scharfen Stöße ihres Pulses, und er malte den Bogen ihres Halses mit Küssen nach, kaum merkliche Berührungen, die sie zum Stöhnen brachten.

„Du bist schön", sagte er zu ihr, einen Moment innehaltend, um das Flattern ihrer Wimpern zu bewundern, die Farbe ihrer Wangen und ihren roten, offenen Mund.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam, betrachteten ihn, dunkel und gefüllt mit Versprechen in dem weichen Licht ihrer Wohnung.

„Bring mich ins Bett, Castle."

* * *

Sie brauchte das.

Sie brauchte ihn in ihrem Bett, das reagierende Schaudern seiner Bauchmuskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen, wie sich seine Hüften anhoben, als sie sie mit ihren Beinen umklammerte. Richard Castle war ihr ausgeliefert, seine Augen ein tiefes, rauchiges Blau, ihr Name ein Gebet auf seinen Lippen.

Kate drückte sich langsam von ihm hoch, ihr Rücken gewölbt, ihre Finger an seinen hinteren Seiten. Und dann glitt sie wieder nach unten, ihr Mund vor Staunen geöffnet, seine glatte, harte Länge in ihr, dehnend und erfüllend, sie spaltend.

„Oh", hauchte sie, musste ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen, um die Worte nicht auszuplaudern, wie gut er sich anfühlte, wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte.

Genau das - das Gefühl von ihren Körpern zusammen, der wunderbare Tanz, der keine Worte brauchte. Das war, was sie tun konnte.

Es war der Rest, den sie nicht bewältigen konnte. Ihn zum Abendessen einladen-

„Kate", stöhnte er und verankerte sie wieder in der Gegenwart, seine Stimme drängend und flehend.

Er wollte, dass sie sich bewegte, richtig? Stattdessen beugte sie sich nach vorne, grinsend, eine Hand auf seinem Herz, als sie seinen Mund fand, rücksichtslos nahm, was ihr gehörte, seinen abgehackten Atem, die gemurmelten Worte der Anbetung, die für sie gar keinen Sinn ergaben. Als wäre es das letzte Mal-

Sie liebkoste sein Inneres mit ihrer Zunge, ging tiefer und versuchte, ihm zurückzugeben, was er ihr gegeben hatte, die exquisite Verletzung ihres Körpers, die dunkle Hitze in ihrem tiefsten, empfindlichsten Punkt.

Er knurrte in ihre Lippen, seine Hüften bockten unter ihr. Seine Hände fuhren sanft über die Linien ihres Rückens, die ausladenden Formen ihres Hinterns, was sie dazu brachte, sich noch härter an ihn zu drücken.

Sie rollte ihre Hüften, oh so langsam, gab ihnen beiden die Chance, jeden winzigen Moment davon zu fühlen, und versenkte ihre Zähne in seine Unterlippe, scharf, konnte dem Ansturm atemberaubender Empfindungen nicht widerstehen.

Er machte einen verlangendes Geräusch, fast ein Schluchzen, und sie erfüllte sein unausgesprochenes Bedürfnis nach mehr, bot ihm einen weiteren entschlossenen Schwung ihres Beckens in seines, beide keuchten sich gegenseitig in die Münder.

Ihr Körper bewegte sich locker, surrte mit jedem Kontakt, doch ihre Erregung jagte von einem Punkt zum anderen, als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Sie wusste, wenn sie Erlösung wollte, musste sie härter arbeiten, als jetzt gerade.

Kate setzte sich auf, ein leises Stöhnen erschütterte ihre Kehle bei der Änderung des Winkels. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Castle ihr folgen würde, aber er tat es, schob sich mit starken Armen von der Matratze, sein Mund fand ihre Brust. Sie schloss vor Lust ihre Augen, drehte ihre Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer aufzunehmen.

Oh - oh, das war - _so gut-_

„Ja?", wiederholte er, sein Atem an ihrem Schlüsselbein, und sie fragte sich, ob sie das laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Gefällt dir das?"

Als Antwort krallte sie ihre Hand in seine Schulter, ritt ihn schneller, einen Rhythmus findend, der das Feuer in ihr schürte, ihren Körper aufflammen ließ. Castles Hände und sein Mund waren überall, an ihren Rippen, ihrer Brust, ihrem Kinn, und sie krümmte sich, sehnsüchtig danach, endlich da, _fast-_

Er drückte seine Zähne in ihre Schulter, seine Handflächen fanden ihre Seiten, hielten sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde still, eine Pause in der Hektik, als er sich etwas zurücklehnte und ihre Augen traf, lächelte mit diesem kleinen, unglaublich sexy Grinsen. Und dann schlug er ihre Hüften zusammen, zog sie um ihn herum, der davon ausgelöste Schock war so gut, so brutal, dass sie kam, ihre Finger krampften sich um seine Bizeps, ihr Kopf fiel zurück, während ihr Körper ihn packte, um nie wieder loszulassen.


	13. Chapter 13

„Ich muss unter die Dusche."

Die Worte brauchten eine Weile, bis sie den glückseligen Nebel durchdrangen, in den Ricks Gedanken gehüllt waren. Als sie es geschafft hatten, war Kate bereits aus dem Schlafzimmer entschlüpft, Kleidung über ihren Arm geworfen, ohne zurückzublicken.

Er stützte sich langsam auf einen Ellbogen, sich fragend, was das gerade war. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht noch vor sich, oder? Er musste nicht nach Hause, da seine Mutter auf Alexis aufpasste. Er würde lediglich etwas später einen Anruf tätigen. Nur zur Kontrolle.

Und Kate hatte ihn eingeladen, also hatte er angenommen, dass sie etwas Freizeit hatte. Vielleicht lag er damit falsch.

Er hatte bestimmt nicht erwartet, dass sie ins Bad laufen würde, sobald sie... fertig waren.

Versuchend die alberne Angst abzuschütteln, die sich in seiner Brust breitmachte, setzte Rick sich auf, fühlte sich entblößt und allein in ihrem Bett. Nun. Dann konnte er sich ebenfalls anziehen, da sie ja offensichtlich nicht vorhatte, die Nacht mit ihm im Bett zu verbringen.

Er schnappte sich seine Boxershorts vom Boden, schlängelte seine Hüften hinein und sah sich dann nach seiner Hose um. Er fand einen seiner Schuhe, erinnerte sich, dass der andere unters Bett gekickt worden war. Er kniete sich hin, streckte einen Arm aus, um ihn wiederzufinden.

Seine Finger fanden mühelos die Lederspitze des Schuhs, stießen noch in etwas anderes - es fühlte sich an wie Pappe. Huh. Bewahrte Kate Sachen unter ihrem Bett auf? Rick zog beide Dinge neugierig zu sich heran.

Es war eine Box. Eine Standard-Aufbewahrungsbox, die sie wahrscheinlich gekauft und selbst gefaltet hatte, weißer Karton mit roten Linien, die wohl so eine Art von Dekoration sein sollten. Da war ein Bereich an der Vorderseite, wo sie den Inhalt hätte beschreiben sollen, aber er war leer - was auch immer darin war, Kate dachte offenbar nicht, dass sie es vergessen würde.

Er warf einen Blick in Richtung Badezimmer, aber das Wasser lief noch immer, keine Anzeichen, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit zurückkommen würde. Und Rick wollte es wissen.

Er zog den Deckel ab, langsam, ließ sich die Spannung genießen. Vielleicht waren es nur Babyfotos, aber auch dann-

Oh. Ein Ordner. Ein dicker, roter Ordner, keine Beschriftung, keine Kennzeichnungen. Er griff danach und schlug ihn auf und wurde gefangengenommen von dem Bild auf der ersten Seite.

Scheiße. War das-

Es war. _Johanna Beckett_, las er neben dem herzzerreißenden Schnappschuss, der leblose Körper der Frau zusammengesackt gegen eine schmutzige Wand.

Heilige Scheiße. Die _Fallakte_? Sie hatte die Akte zum Mord ihrer eigenen Mutter?

Sein Herz bis zum Halse schlagend, überflog er die Seite, sein Gedächtnis speicherte die Informationen mühelos. 9. Januar, mehrfache Einstiche, Washington Heights, zugeschrieben der Bandenkriminalität. Da waren natürlich Details, schreckliche, blutige Details, und daran zu denken, dass Kate das gesehen hatte-

Er blätterte zur nächsten Seite, _oh Gott_, der Autopsiebericht, er sprang zu den Aussagen der Zeugen, was für welche die ermittelnden Polizisten auch immer gefunden hatten. Die Qualität war nicht berauschend, die Worte verschwammen manchmal ein wenig, und Rick realisierte, dass dies nicht die Originalakte war.

Es war nicht einmal eine Kopie. Es waren - _Bilder_. Bilder von der Akte. Kate hatte wahrscheinlich nicht das Recht oder die Möglichkeit, eine Kopie zu machen, konnte sie nicht aus den Archiven herausholen oder wo auch immer sie aufbewahrt wurde, so hatte Kate sorgfältig von jeder Seite Fotos gemacht und sie ausgedruckt.

Pfiffig. Und einfallsreich.

Er kam zurück auf die erste Seite, die Zusammenfassung, und begann aufmerksamer zu lesen. Ihre Mutter war eine Anwältin für ein Unternehmen in der Stadt gewesen - er hatte den Namen vorher schon einmal gehört - und sie war achtundvierzig gewesen, als sie getötet wurde. Warte, nein, siebenundvierzig. Sie war vor ihrem Geburtstag gestorben.

9. Januar 1999. Kate war... neunzehn. Neunzehn Jahre alt.

Gott.

Sie musste zu der Zeit im College gewesen sein, ihr Leben hatte gerade erst anfangen, so viele Hoffnungen und Träume, ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Vor fünf Jahren. War sie damals eine völlig andere Person gewesen? War sie sorglos und ein wenig albern gewesen, ohne das schwerwiegende Wissen, das ihre Augen umgab?

Er schluckte vorbei an dem blöden Gefühl in seinem Mund, versuchte sich wieder auf die Akte zu konzentrieren, der Trauer zu entfliehen, die sich um sein Herz krallte.

Es war ohnehin nicht seins. Nichts davon - der Herzschmerz, die ermordete Frau, Kate. Sie hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie keine Beziehung mit ihm wollte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr geben konnte als das, den gelegentlichen Sex, eine unverbindliche Freundschaft.

Und er hatte kein Problem damit. Richtig?

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Seite des Autopsieberichts, zögerte. Er sollte alles wieder in die Box packen, sie unters Bett schieben, bevor Kate zurückkommen konnte, aber-

Er war ein erfolgreicher Krimiautor, er hatte Geld. Er hatte Mittel zur Verfügung, die Kate wahrscheinlich nicht hatte, und Beziehungen, wie zu diesem Gerichtsmediziner, den er einige Male getroffen hatte, als er seinen ersten _Storm_ Roman schrieb, Dr. Clark Murray. Wenn er Murray fragte, ob er einen Blick auf die Akte werfen könnte-

„Was machst du da?"

Sein Kopf schnellte hoch. Kate stand an der Tür ihres Schlafzimmers, ihr Haar war nass, aber sie trug Jeans und einen Pullover, einen unergründlichen Blick in ihren Augen. Uh-oh.

„Ich, äh..." Er sah an sich hinunter, merkte, dass er in seiner Unterwäsche auf dem Boden saß. Die Akte ihrer Mutter lesend. Großartig, Rick. „Mein Schuh war unter deinem Bett und als ich die Hand danach ausstreckte-"

„Du hast eine Box gefunden und gedacht, dass du ein wenig herumschnüffeln könntest, meine persönlichen Sachen durchgehen? Ist es so, Castle?"

Scheiße, Scheiße. Das war nicht gut. So viel latente Wut unter der scheinbaren Kälte ihrer Stimme.

„Kate, ich-"

Sie überwand die paar Schritte, die sie trennten, fiel auf die Knie und schnappte sich den Ordner von ihm, ihre Bewegungen waren heftig, als sie den Ordner zurück in die Box fallen ließ, den Deckel wieder an seinem Platz befestigte.

Dann hob sie ihre Augen zu ihm und der grimmige, brennende Blick in ihnen, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das geht dich nichts an", stieß sie leise hervor, ihr Kiefer angespannt, die Vene an ihrem Hals pulsierend. „Hörst du mich, Castle? Das ist meins. Meine Mutter, mein Fall. Es ist kein Futter für deine Bücher, es ist keine Fiktion, aus der du Freude beziehen kannst. Das ist _mein Leben_."

Sie brach ihm das Herz.

„Und mich ficken? Gibt dir kein Recht dazu", schloss sie und sprang wieder auf ihre Füße.

_Ficken?_ So nannte sie das also?

„Kate", sagte er, versuchend, den Stich zu ignorieren, den ihre letzten Worte ihm versetzt hatten. „Ich _weiß_, ich habe kein Recht dazu, ich dachte nur... Vielleicht kann ich helfen." Er erhob sich langsam, als ob sie ein wildes Tier wäre, das er nicht erschrecken wollte. „Du weißt, ich habe Geld. Ich kenne Leute. Wenn ich ein Team zusammenstelle, sie bitte, daran zu arbeiten, gibt es eine gute Chance, dass..."

Seine Stimme verstummte, als er den Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah, verletzt und defensiv und äußerst wütend.

„Hast du irgendetwas von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte sie leise, ihre Stimme angefüllt mit Wut. „Meine _Mutter_, Castle. Und du willst was? Die ganze Stadt, die CIA darauf ansetzen? Du denkst, dein Geld kann diesen Fall lösen?"

„Nun, es könnte sicher helfen-"

„Lass es sein", unterbrach sie ihn scharf, ihre Zähne zusammengebissen, ihre Augen blitzend.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. War das nicht, was sie wollte, den Mörder ihrer Mutter fassen? Konnte sie nicht sehen, wie viel einfacher es mit den Ressourcen wäre, die er zu bieten hatte?

„Kate", bat er, mit seiner Hand ihren Unterarm berührend.

Sie schüttelte ihn ab. „Um Gottes willen, Castle, ich bin ein _Polizist_. Ich habe jede freie Minute meiner Zeit beim NYPD damit verbracht, mir diese Akte anzuschauen, um jedes kleinste Detail herauszufinden, und du denkst - du denkst, wenn du Leute anheuerst, werden auf magische Weise neue Hinweise aus dem Nichts auftauchen? Lass mich dir etwas sagen: das wird nicht passieren."

„Das weißt du nicht-"

„Verdammt, und ob ich das weiß!" Sie hob ihm trotzig ihr Kinn entgegen. „Ich bin _gut_. Du glaubst es vielleicht nicht, aber ich bin verdammt _gut_ in dem was ich mache. Und ich werde bald Detective. Und wenn _ich_ nicht in der Lage bin, einen Hinweis zu finden, der es wert ist, verfolgt zu werden? Dann kann es niemand", schloss sie in einem Atemzug, ihre Finger krampften sich um die Box. „Niemand will diesen Kerl so unbedingt wie ich, Castle."

Er öffnete den Mund, konnte keine Worte finden, angesichts einer solchen Leidenschaft, einer solchen Verzweiflung.

„Also, danke, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", erklärte sie letztendlich, ihr Mund fest zusammengekniffen. „Ich brauche dein Geld nicht. Und bestimmt brauche ich dein Mitleid nicht."

Was? „Hier geht es nicht um Mitleid-"

„Oh, nein? Um was denn dann, Castle? Meine Belohnung, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe? Ich bekomme für den Fall meiner Mutter Geld zugeworfen, weil ich so gut im Bett war?"

Sein Magen drehte sich um, aber er straffte seine Schultern, Empörung stieg in seiner Brust hoch, durch die Art, wie sie so leicht seine Gefühle abwies. Warum konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass er die Dinge nur einfacher für sie machen wollte?

„Ja, sicher, Kate. Das mache ich mit jeder Frau, mit der ich schlafe, weißt du? Lade sie zu mir nach Hause ein, tauche mit einer Tasse Kaffee an ihrem Arbeitsplatz auf, biete an, ihr bei der Lösung des Mordfalls ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Verdammt, du hast mich durchschaut."

Der Sarkasmus lag so schwer in seiner Stimme, dass sie erblasste, sich aber nicht rührte.

„Du musst gehen", sagte sie, ihre Stimme ausdruckslos, emotionslos.

Gab es noch einen Weg, um zu ihr zu gelangen?

„Ich verstehe", sagte er, restlos entmutigt, plötzlich bereit, aufzugeben. Er verstand sie nicht und sie verstand ihn eindeutig auch nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er jemals gedacht hatte, dass das funktionieren könnte.

Sie wandte sich ab, die Box in ihren Armen wiegend, wie ein Baby oder eine kostbare Sache, und er zog seine Kleider schnell wieder an, Hose, Hemd, Schuhe, stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße in seiner Eile, diesen Ort zu verlassen.

Er hatte sich geirrt, er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie war nicht einmal bereit, sich selbst zu helfen.

Kate wartete im Wohnzimmer, in der Nähe der Tür, ihre Augen waren wie aus Stein. Die Botschaft war klar genug.

„Ich nehme an, du willst nicht, dass ich dich anrufe", sagte er leise, stolz darauf, dass seine Stimme nicht wankte.

Sie gab keine Antwort.

„Kate", seufzte er, sich wünschend, dass dies ein besseres Ende nehmen würde.

Sie war so schön, auch in ihrer Sturheit, die dunklen Wellen ihrer Haare gegen ihr blasses Gesicht, die entschlossene Stellung ihres Kiefers. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, zerspringend über ihm im Bett, mit offenem Mund und ihre Augen fest geschlossen, und sein Herz schmerzte.

„Bitte", murmelte er und hasste sich dafür.

„Geh einfach", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war stark, unflexibel. „Mach, was das Beste ist, Castle. Für uns beide. Geh."

Er wollte wieder argumentieren. Er wollte mit ihr kämpfen. Aber sie hatten das bereits getan und nichts Gutes war dabei herausgekommen.

Vielleicht hatte sie recht. Vielleicht musste er gehen, niemals zurücksehen, sie mit ihren Geistern in Ruhe lassen. Rick rieb eine Hand über sein Gesicht, mit hängenden Schultern wandte er sich ab und ging zur Tür.

Seine Hand schloss sich um die Türklinke und er erinnerte sich an diesen Abend, wie dringend sie ihn gebraucht hatte, sie keine Zeit hatten, um auch nur ihre Klamotten auszuziehen - so bedürftig und dennoch so stark, wie sie weiter Dinge forderte, auch als ihr Körper gegen seinen nachgab...

Sie hatte unrecht, sie hatte unrecht.

Er drehte sich herum, angetrieben durch etwas, das stärker war als er, was ihn nicht stoppen ließ, auch als sie sich zurückbewegte, versuchend, ihn zu umgehen. Er legte seine Hände um ihren Hals, seine Daumen an ihrem Kinn, und er küsste ihren Mund, sanft aber selbstbewusst, ein langer, zärtlicher Druck auf ihre Lippen.

„Du irrst dich, Kate", sagte er zu ihr und endlich konnte er sehen, wie ihr Panzer auseinanderbrach, konnte einen Funken von Zweifel in ihren Augen erkennen. „Und es tut mir nicht leid. Ich weiß, du bist ein guter Polizist, aber du bist voreingenommen, du bist zu nah dran. Und zwei Köpfe sind besser als einer."

Sie sagte nichts, beobachtete ihn nur in dem gedämpften Licht, und er konnte nicht erkennen, was sie überhaupt dachte. Trotzdem - er musste es sagen.

„Ich könnte dich lieben, Kate. Ich könnte dich lieben und ich könnte dir dabei helfen. Wenn du mich nur lassen würdest."

Ihre Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe, ihre Augen schimmerten, und er trat zurück, erkennend, dass jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt war, sie zu zwingen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Denk darüber nach", sagte er und dann drehte er sich um und ging hinaus, schaute nicht zurück.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Hoppla, was ist denn nun passiert?  
Na ja, das ging ja auch schon viel zu lange, viel zu gut mit den beiden...


	14. Chapter 14

Die Tür des Lofts schloss sich mit einem sanften Schlag und Martha hob die Augen vom Skript, welches sie gerade las. Es war erst elf und sie hatte erwartet, dass ihr Sohn später nach Hause kommen würde, als zu dieser Uhrzeit.

Doch hier war er, seinen Mantel abstreifend, während er auf sie zukam, sein Gesicht müde, seine Schultern herunterhängend. Das genaue Abbild von Niedergeschlagenheit.

„Nun, Liebling. Es sieht so aus, als wäre die Nacht nicht genau in deinem Sinne verlaufen."

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und plumpste auf den Stuhl neben ihr, eine Hand halb über sein Gesicht gelegt.

„Nicht ganz, nein."

„Aber, aber, Richard. Was ist passiert? Hat das Mädchen versucht, eines deiner Bücher zu lesen und gemerkt, dass du nicht Shakespeare bist?"

„Oh, sehr lustig, Mutter", sagte er, seine Augen zusammenkneifend, aber Martha konnte eine echte Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören, die sie faszinierte. „Nein, um ehrlich zu sein", fuhr er fort, mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Triumph und Herzschmerz. „Sie liebt meine Bücher."

Hm. Das war interessant.

„Nun, was ist dann schiefgegangen?", fragte die Schauspielerin, ihren Ton leicht haltend und so gleichgültig wie möglich. „Es schien, als wäre sie perfekt für dich."

Ihr Sohn schnaubte, aber seine blauen Augen verloren ihren Fokus, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen, wehmütigen Lächeln. Wer auch immer diese mysteriöse Frau war, er schien wirklich auf sie abzufahren.

Martha fühlte sich bei diesem Gedanken zu gleichen Teilen begeistert und skeptisch. Richard hatte in der Vergangenheit eher schlecht für sich gewählt.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, von wem er diesen schrecklichen Geschmack hatte.

„Sie ist ein bisschen...", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Nicht perfekt, aber..." Seine Stimme verstummte, sein Gesicht nachdenklich, Dinge erkennend, die sie nicht sehen konnte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Mutter." Er drückte sich seine Handballen in die Augen und stöhnte. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Martha das jetzt auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

„Du magst sie", bemerkte sie, ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln hochgezogen. „Gib es zu, Kiddo."

Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Kücheninsel, nahm einen langen Atemzug, bevor er sie unsicher anblickte. „Das tue ich. Das tue ich wirklich."

„Oh, deshalb musst du aber nicht so elend aussehen, Richard. Komm. Das ist eine gute Sache! Sag mir, Prinzessin, also wann hast du zuletzt dein Herz entscheiden lassen?", sang sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

Das entlockte ihm dann doch endlich ein Lachen.

„_Aladdin_, wirklich?"

„Manchmal muss man über Broadway-Musicals hinausgehen, um genau den richtigen Song zu finden, Liebling. Außerdem ist _Aladdin_ ein brillanter Film. Einfach gute Musik, clevere Texte-"

„Du weißt, dass du mir das nicht sagen musst, nicht wahr?"

Sie lächelte wissend. „Und du weißt, dass du dich so nicht aus dieser Sache herausreden kannst."

Seine Mundwinkel fielen herunter, aber es war nicht die dramatische Entmutigung von vorhin, eher eine ernstere, verhaltene Sorge.

„Sie hat... Probleme, Mutter."

„So wie du", schoss Martha zurück und hob eine Augenbraue.

Er schnaubte lachend. „Ja. Vermutlich."

„Also, was hält dich wirklich zurück?", fragte sie, weil sie ihren Sohn kannte. Es musste mehr sein als nur „Probleme".

Er rutschte vom Stuhl und für eine Sekunde fragte sich die Schauspielerin, ob das seine Art war, das Ende ihres Gesprächs zu signalisieren, aber er ging nur zu einem Schrank, nahm zwei Gläser heraus und griff unter der Spüle nach einer Flasche Scotch.

Er schenkte ihnen eine kleine Menge ein und legte seine Finger um eines der Gläser.

„Nichts ist besser als Scotch, um seine Sorgen zu ertränken, nicht wahr", kommentierte sie, während sie einen Schluck von ihrem eigenen Drink nahm.

Er lachte trocken. „Darauf trinke ich", sagte er und stieß ihre Gläser zusammen, bevor er seinen Drink herunterkippte.

Martha schaute ihn einen Moment still an. Man konnte ihn nicht weiter drängen, den Rest musste er selbst tun, die bewusste Entscheidung machen, um sich mitzuteilen. Sie hatte das vor langer Zeit gelernt.

Ihr Sohn konnte sehr störrisch sein.

„Sie ist jung", gestand er leise nach einer Weile. „Sie ist... sehr jung."

„Wie jung?"

Er drehte das Glas in seinen Händen. „Vierundzwanzig."

Sie ließ die Informationen einsinken, prüfte ihre möglichen Folgen. Vierundzwanzig war jung, sicher, aber es war auch kein unüberbrückbarer Unterschied - je nach den Personen, die auf beiden Seiten davon standen.

„Und?"

Seine blauen Augen hoben sich ein wenig erschrocken, um ihre zu treffen. „Ist das nicht genug?"

„Genug, um dich vielleicht zweifeln zu lassen", antwortete seine Mutter. „Nicht genug, um dich zu stoppen. Oder liege ich da falsch?"

Er spitzte die Lippen, setzte das Glas ab. „Sie ist - in der Mitte von etwas."

„Du meinst, sie hat einen Freund?"

„Nein!" Er sah sie empört an. „Mutter. Das würde ich nicht tun."

Martha hob die Hände, gleichzeitig als Kapitulation und Entschuldigung. „Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur - was diese Worte in mir hervorgerufen haben. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

Er stieß einen kehligen, verzeihenden Ton aus. „Sie hat nur einige persönliche Sachen zu erledigen und sie hat... sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht will, dass ich darin verwickelt werde."

„Willst _du_ denn darin verwickelt werden?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, etwas von diesem kindlichen, schmollenden Blick kam zurück auf sein Gesicht.

Die Schauspielerin betrachtete ihn. „Wie ist sie so?", fragte sie schließlich neugierig.

Ihr Sohn lächelte, erst zögernd, aber dann mehr und mehr aufrichtiger, während er sprach. „Sie ist... klug. Und sexy. Sie kann auch wirklich lustig sein - du würdest sie mögen. Sie hat einen sehr trockenen Sinn für Humor." Er legte seinen Kopf zurück, nachdenklich dreinblickend. „Sie ist sehr zurückhaltend, aber gleichzeitig ist da - eine Unschuld, eine Offenheit, wenn man sie unvorbereitet erwischt. Es ist schön, wirklich. Sie ist schön."

Nun. Martha presste die Lippen zusammen und musste die überraschend aufkommenden Emotionen herunterschlucken.

„Richard", sagte sie und versuchte, einfühlsam zu sein, wissend, dass sie genauso atemlos klang, wie sie sich fühlte. „Bist du in sie verliebt?"

Er warf ihr ein Blick zu, wie ein ertappter kleiner Junge, den sie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte - vielleicht nicht mehr, seit er ihr gesagt hatte, dass Meredith schwanger ist.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mutter", sagte er leise und selbst das war Geständnis genug.

* * *

Lanie Parish rührte ihren Cocktail mit dem dazugehörigen bunten Strohhalm, beobachtete den Strudel aus orange-roter Flüssigkeit. Sie hatte einen _Sex On The Beach_ bestellt - wahrscheinlich die einzige Art, wie sie diese Woche welchen bekommen würde - und sie stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus, als sie aufsah, ihre Augen auf den Eingang der Bar richtete. Immer noch kein Zeichen von ihrer Freundin.

Es war gar nicht Becketts Art, zu spät zu kommen.

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Drink und schloss die Augen vor Vergnügen, der süße Fruchtgeschmack überdeckte für einen Moment den scharfen Geschmack des Alkohols auf ihrer Zunge.

Perfekt.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung", sagte eine vertraute Stimme und Lanie öffnete ihre Augen, um zu sehen, wie Kate Beckett sich auf die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank schob, ihre Augen müde, ihr Haar zerzaust.

„Langer Tag?"

„Ja. Montgomery erwischte mich noch, als ich gerade gehen wollte, um mein Bewerbung zum Detective zu diskutieren. Ugh. Ich will gar nicht darüber reden."

Ihre Freundin nickte verständnisvoll. „Was willst du trinken?"

Kate biss sich auf die Lippe, nahm die Cocktailkarte und warf einen Blick auf das Glas, das bereits auf dem Tisch stand. „Was trinkst du?"

„_Sex On The Beach_, Baby. Fühl dich frei, das Gleiche zu bestellen, wenn du es genauso nötig brauchst wie ich."

Kate blieb verdächtig still, ihre Augen wanderten zurück zu der Liste mit den Getränken, ohne auch nur den geringsten Kommentar, und Lanie neigte ihren Kopf, plötzlich interessiert.

„Gibt es da etwas, was du mir nicht erzählst, Freundin?"

Jawohl, das leichte Zusammenpressen ihrer Lippen war das Beckett-Äquivalent zum Erröten. Lanie wusste das.

Gut, gut, gut.

„Ehrlich gesagt, wenn du es kriegst und mich nichts davon wissen lässt, bist du nicht der Freund, von dem ich dachte, dass du es wärst, Kate Beckett. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange es her ist, seit ich es das letzte Mal geschafft habe, einen Kerl mit nach Hause zu nehmen? Wenn sie nicht von dem Geruch abgestoßen sind, verstehen sie nicht, warum ich diesen Job überhaupt machen möchte, und wenn ich versuche, es nicht zu erwähnen-"

„Lanie. Es ist vorbei, okay?" Kate unterbrach sie mit einem widerwilligen Gesicht. „Es ist - es war nichts. Sonst hätte ich es dir erzählt."

„Oh, Honey, komm mir nicht damit. Als ob du mir jemals etwas freiwillig erzählen würdest. Aber es ist schon okay, weißt du. Es macht mir nichts aus, dass ich Informationen aus dir herauspressen muss. Also, ich bestelle dir zuerst einen Drink, aber ich sage dir, Beckett: Danach ist es Zeit, sich mitzuteilen. Mach dich bereit."

Lanie konnte einen Blick auf ein Lächeln ihrer Freundin erhaschen, als sie aus der Bank rutschte, und spürte, wie sich die Wärme des Stolzes in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Kate Beckett lachte nicht annähernd genug, für den Geschmack der jungen Gerichtsmedizinerin.

Oh, das Mädchen wusste, wie man richtig Party machte. Lanie hatte gesehen, wie sie tanzte und flirtete, wie die Männer Kates Beine und ihre rauchigen Augen anschmachteten - aber die Gelegenheiten waren zu dünn gesät und Beckett war immer so ernst bei allem, ihrem Leben, dem Job.

Es tat Lanie weh, zu sehen, wie der Tod ihrer Mutter die Jugend aus ihrer Freundin gesaugt hatte. Nicht, dass sie Kate Beckett gekannt hatte, bevor sie anfing auf dem 12. zu arbeiten, nein, aber dennoch - die Gerichtsmedizinerin wusste es.

Die seltenen Male, wenn Kate sich erlaubte, sich gehen zu lassen, lockerten diese eiserne Kontrolle etwas. Lanie konnte sehen, dass Kate eine Menge mehr war, als der hartnäckige Cop, der auf dem Revier blieb, nachdem alle anderen schon gegangen waren, und sich jeden Tag mit Arbeit zermürbte.

Und sie wünschte, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die hinter den Beckett-Panzer sehen durfte.

* * *

Lanie kehrte wenige Augenblicke später mit einem _Screwdriver _zurück. Kate hatte einmal erwähnt, dass sie eher eine Vorliebe für Wodka hatte, und offensichtlich war die Information abgespeichert worden. Sie lächelte und dankte ihrer Freundin, die Flüssigkeit schwappte ein wenig, als ihre Finger sich um das Glas schlossen.

Lanie setzte sich wieder, hob ihr Glas und eine Augenbraue. „Auf starke, unabhängige Frauen", toastete sie.

Kate schmunzelte. „Auf uns."

Sie nahm einen Schluck vom Cocktail, ließ ihn langsam die Kehle herunterrollen, wohl wissend, dass dies ihr letzter Moment der Ruhe war.

Und in der Tat-

„So, unser geheimnisvoller Mann", begann Lanie mit neugierigem Blick. „Wo bist du ihm begegnet?"

Ha. Interessante Frage.

„In einem schäbigen Club", antwortete Kate wahrheitsgemäß, nur um das Gesicht ihrer Freundin zu sehen. „Wo ich undercover gearbeitet habe."

Lanie sah mehr als ein wenig skeptisch aus. „Mädchen, ich mag diese Geschichte jetzt schon nicht."

Beckett stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist nicht - er ist ein Schriftsteller. Er war nur dort zu... Forschungszwecken."

„Oh, Honey. Sag mir nicht, du hast ihm diese Entschuldigung abgekauft."

„Na ja, doch. Da es in der Tat so ist, dass ich alle seine Bücher habe-"

Lanie verschluckte sich an ihrem Drink. „Du hast was? Moment mal. Kenne ich den Typ?"

Kate musste lächeln. „Das könnte sein. Es könnte auch sein, dass du gesagt hast, er hätte ein Talent für die Details des Todes-"

„Heilige- du schläfst mit _Richard Castle_?!" Lanies Stimme erhob sich so weit, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute um sie herum erregte. Kate warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Und ich würde das gerne unter uns behalten", mahnte sie in ruhigem Ton, fühlend, wie sie errötete.

Lanie starrte sie für einen Moment an, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Du willst mich doch verarschen."

„Warum?" Kate schlang ihre Hand um ihr Glas. „Kannst wohl nicht glauben, dass ein Kerl wie er sich in jemanden wie mich vergucken könnte?"

„Oh, Honey, bitte. Jeder normale, gesunde Mann würde auf deinen mageren Hintern stehen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du es mit-", sie senkte ihre Stimme „-Richard Castle getan hast, und du es nicht für angebracht hältst, mir das zu erzählen."

Beckett schlug die Augen nieder, mit den Achseln zuckend. „Es ist irgendwie... einfach passiert."

„Irgendwie einfach passiert? Kate."

Was sollte sie sonst sagen? _Es war der Todestag meiner Mutter und ich brauchte eine Ablenkung?_

„O-kay", sagte Lanie angesichts ihres Schweigens. „Und. Wie war es?"

Kate schaute überrascht wieder hoch. „Was?"

„Wie war der-", ihre Freundin senkte absichtlich wieder ihre Stimme, „-Sex? Komm, Freundin, du musst mir hier schon etwas geben. Du kannst nicht einfach sagen, dass du mit Richard Castle geschlafen hast und mich dann hängenlassen. Richard Castle! Ist er nicht dein Lieblingsautor oder so?"

Ja. Beckett seufzte nachgebend. „Es war... gut. Wirklich gut."

Lanie verdrehte die Augen. „Könntest du vielleicht noch weniger spezifisch sein?"

„Nun, was willst du wissen, Lanie?", flüsterte Kate genervt. „Dass seine Hände so talentiert sind, dass ich nicht möchte, dass er sie jemals von mir nimmt? Dass sein Mund - eine neuartige Waffe ist? Dass es der beste Sex war, den ich je hatte?"

Lanie grinste bis über beide Ohren. „So in der Art, ja."

Großartig. Jetzt brannten Becketts Wangen. „Ja, gut. Es war so."

„Warum sprechen wir hier in der Vergangenheitsform? Es scheint mir, als solltest du diesen Kerl festhalten", sagte ihre Freundin mit einem eleganten Anheben ihrer Augenbraue.

Kate nahm einen langen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail, ließ den Wodka seine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreiten.

„Es ist nicht... so. Ich meine, ja, er ist lustig und...", sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten, versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, „ist irgendwie liebenswert - auf seine eigene Art - aber er ist älter, Lanie, und er hat ein Kind, und er ist... in einer anderen Position, als ich es gerade bin."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass es ein Fehler war, Mädchen?"

Ein Fehler? Sie erinnerte sich an die bewundernden Berührungen von Castles Fingern, den heißen Blick in seinen Augen, und schüttelte fest den Kopf. „Nein, kein Fehler. Nur - nichts von Dauer."

Ihre Freundin sah sie durchdringend an und spitzte ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

„So, wie lange _hat_ es denn genau gedauert?"

Verdammte Lanie und ihre allzu genauen Fragen.

„Ich weiß nicht", log Beckett.

„Kate Beckett."

Mist. Lanie würde sie nicht davonkommen lassen, egal, was sie sagte.

„Zwei Wochen", murmelte Kate widerwillig. Es schien so lächerlich kurz - zwei Wochen - und doch ging es schon zu lange.

„Zwei Wochen", wiederholte Lanie, als ob sie die Worte in ihrem Mund kosten wollte. „Und wie oft habt ihr euch gesehen?"

Lanie hatte ihren Beruf verfehlt, sie wäre eine Wahnsinns-Polizistin geworden. „Fünfmal", gab Beckett leise zu. Es brachte nichts, jetzt zu stoppen.

Fünfmal. Sie konnte ihn unmöglich vermissen, oder?

Die Gerichtsmedizinerin brachte einen tiefen, nachdenklichen Ton hervor, der Kate auf die Nerven ging. „Was?"

„Fünfmal ist definitiv kein Fehler, Honey. Fünfmal ist - man kommt nicht ohne Grund zurück. Und du weißt, was es ist, ob du es zugeben willst oder nicht."

Ja - der Sex. Aber etwas hielt Beckett davon ab, das auszusprechen, Castle zu einem einfachen Werkzeug herabzusetzen. Er war mehr als das.

Aber sie konnte nicht-

„Ich habe keinen Platz für ihn in meinem Leben, Lanie", hörte sie sich sagen, die Wahrheit als ein Schild benutzend.

Ihre Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann _mach_ Platz."

„Es ist nicht so einfach-"

„Natürlich ist es das. Kate, hör mir zu." Lanie beugte sich vor, ihre dunklen Augen ernst und entschlossen. „Ich sage nicht, das du mit dem Typ eine Beziehung eingehen sollst - verdammt, ich kenne ihn ja nicht einmal. Aber wenn du ihn magst? Wenn er bewirkt, dass du etwas anderes fühlst? Dann ja, klar. Dann solltest du dich darauf einlassen."

„Ich kann nicht-"

„Nicht- bitte. Ich habe alle deine Ausreden gehört. Und ja, vielleicht ist es wahr, vielleicht bist du nicht bereit, vielleicht solltest du deine ganze Zeit dem Job widmen. Aber vielleicht auch nicht und du wirst es nie herausfinden, wenn du es nicht versuchst. Ich weiß, das Ding mit deiner Mutter verfolgt dich immer noch-"

_Das Ding mit ihrer Mutter?_

„Sie wurde ermordet, Lanie", spuckte Beckett aus, fühlte, wie es in ihrer Brust herumsprang, mit all den zerklüfteten Kanten, die nie wieder zusammenkommen würden. „Ermordet."

„Ich weiß das, Honey." Eine dunkelhäutige Hand griff sanft nach Kates und sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sie wegzustoßen, nicht, wenn Verständnis aus den Augen ihrer Freundin strömte. „Ich weiß. Aber bedeutet das, du wirst nie wieder ein Leben haben?"

* * *

**A/N:** Martha zitiert am Anfang des Kapitels eine Strophe vom Lied „A Whole new world" aus dem Film „Aladdin" und zwar: „Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"  
Leider ist in der deutschen Fassung des Films der Song komplett anders. In der entsprechenden Zeile heißt es dort: „Niemals darfst du's vergessen denn im Herzen bist du frei."  
Das passt hier irgendwie gar nicht und deshalb habe ich die Originalzeile einfach normal übersetzt.

Dies nur zur Info!


End file.
